As The WWE Turns
by Tiea Culger
Summary: Ever wanted to know what went on behind the scenes? Come in and find out. This is a soap opraish type story, it is ongoing as it is based on an ongoing role play. Due to adult content in some chapters it has to have the R rating.
1. Debra & Stone Cold

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.  
  
Still reading? Okay... The beginning of the fan fic chapters are done in 'novel' form. But then we got so behind in getting the work up, that it later is done in a different form, so that we could get it up. I always seem to be behind on getting the stuff up, but am constantly writing. Right now I have close to 1,500 pages that have YET to be converted. It takes time as I write all the female parts and Liam writes all the male parts. It takes time because one of us has to take the two halves and merge them into the story for you to read.... That is the reason it can be awhile between new chapters. Though we write every day, we don't always find the time to merge them every day. I do try, though, to get some new stuff up when I can. Right now there is over 300 pages of this story done and up on my domain. To reach more readers I am changing the location of this fanfic to here. I hope that you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it. And you can expect new stuff as often as one of us can get the time for both this one and the Lord of the Rings fan fic...***_

***Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the cannon characters including The Undertaker, Lita, Stone Cold Steve Austin, to name a few. This is purely for my enjoyment and is not ment to infrindge on any rights. I am not making money off this, so don't sue me! ***_

***Summery: _What really goes on behind the scenes of the hottest entertainment show in history? Check in here and find out! You might just be surprised what you find lurking behind the dressing room doors. ***_

Now, on with the story.... Have fun!..........**As The WWE Turns**

Steve Austin growls and stalks down the hallway, heading back to his locker room. His head hurt but he wasn't noticing that. No all he could think about was how he got screwed over again by McMahon and his little pansy-assed accomplice, Booker T. He had the match won! He was going to end Jericho's little rein as champion and become what he should have been at Vengeance. The undisputed champion. He slams into the locker room, holding his head and cursing obscenities. He was so pissed off right then that he could literally see red. He paces back and forth in the room, not even bothering to get out of his ring gear yet.   
  
"Mother fucking piece of shit! I'm gonna kill him!" He doesn't notice his wife, who always waited for him in the locker room during his matches, watching him, probably waiting for his temper to cool down before she intervened.  
  
Debra kept watching as he paced back and forth, not ready yet to go to him, waiting. He was getting so touchy lately. But she couldn't blame him. After all, it was taxing to keep going from good to bad to good to bad to NUTS. She sighs and shakes her head. He needed a vacation, especially after this match, but she knew he wouldn't take it. He couldn't, he might loose popularity again. She frowns, then waiting till he stops, glad there aren't any camera in here, she walks over to him and wraps her arms around him from behind, not sure what to say, so she doesn't say anything.  
  
Steve tenses as her arms go around him. Then he pulls away from her, turning around and looking at her, still looking quite angry, so he lashes out at her. "Don't do that! I could have hurt you." Although he would never actually hit her he had come close a few times. Sometimes he just had a hell of a time controlling his anger. And it didn't help that McMahon had decided he should act like an asshole towards Debra. And it also didn't help that he was starting to believe he was insane. Saying those what's all the time had first been annoying but now he just did them out of habit. He wasn't suppose to be doing but every time someone tried to talk back to him he'd just start saying what. He walks over to the bench in the room and sits down, starting to untie his boots and counting inside his head. Trying to calm down.  
  
She frowns and not being one to stand-by, she lashes out at him. "Oh really? So are you going to start beating your wife now? Is that part of whatever storyline you have going on? Cause I am not sticking around to be your punching bag." She turns and storms to the door.  
  
He moves quickly over to her and grabs her arm. "Debra wait." He can't help but frown, even though he hates showing weakness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. It's just," he lets out a frustrated sigh, "I hate this!! I had that fucking match won!! I am going to kill them both if I see them again! I swear it!"  
  
She looks at him. "Steve, you need a vacation." She frowns, knowing that would go over like a lead balloon. "You need to get your title back, then go on a vacation," she adds quickly, hoping that will help.  
  
"Did we forget that I just HAD a vacation? I was out for almost a year when I broke my neck. Remember? You were there. You should remember." He was saying remember too much. "I was out after we got married," sighs, "Debra I don't need a vacation. OK? Look. I'm just going to take a shower and get changed and then we can get out of here. OK?"  
  
She turns away from him then. "FINE! Take your stupid shower so that we can just leave!" They had been fighting a lot lately and she was so tempted to just walk out on him. He treated her like the dumb blond everyone thought she was. But who was it that had managed all those wrestlers before him? SHE DID! She takes a seat, her back still to him.  
  
He walks over to the bathroom in the room and stops at the doorway. He knew he wasn't treating her very well. He sighs, turns, and looks at her. "I could maybe ask for a week off..." He really didn't like fighting with her. He wanted them to be like how they were before when she had come to him after he had broke his neck. He missed how she had taken care of him, supported him. Now it was like they just couldn't be in a room together without fighting.  
  
She doesn't move from her position, her arms across her chest, her legs crossed, one high heel dangling. "No, you are right. You need to wrestle. You don't need time off." She motions with her hand, still extremely upset. "Go, take your shower so you can get out of here." She missed those times too, but he seemed to only think about him and his career lately. His knees were shot, he was lucky to be walking because of his neck. But he still pushed his body to limits she couldn't believe. Then he pushed her to the same mental limits when he treated her like this. It was too much for her sometimes. Maybe it wasn't him that needed the vacation. Maybe it was she. She would broach the subject to him after his shower, after they left. She would go to the Bahamas or something. Far from the WWF, and him.  
  
He sighs and shakes his head, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He takes a quick shower and then comes out, walking over to where his stuff is and pulling out his clothes. He glances at her as he pulls on his jeans. She was still sitting like she had been when he had gone into the bathroom. He sighs and walks over, standing in front of her so she'll look at him.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he says it quietly, asking it purely to know what he could do to make her feel better.  
  
She stands up and looks at him. "I don't want you to do anything, Steve. You do what you feel you need to do." She nods firmly. "I think though that maybe I should go away for awhile." She wasn't sure how he was going to take that. They hadn't been apart since they had gotten married. But she felt that maybe that was the only way to get the air they needed. Maybe then he wouldn't treat her like he did.  
  
He frowns deeply as she says that. "No!!!!! You can't leave!!!" That had been one of his fears with her. That eventually she'd leave. "I love you, Debra! I swear whatever I did I'll make it right. Baby you can't leave!" This was a side of him not many saw, his vulnerable side, the side that came out when his fears took over. Never in the ring would it come out. Oh but that night when he had been driven down by Rikishi and was laying on the ground unable to feel anything, well damn-it he had even started crying. And he was close to that now.  
  
That did it. She knew that she was the only one that ever saw any sign of real feeling from him and she could see that now in his eyes, hear it in his voice. She pulls away from his hold, only to wrap her arms around his neck and look softly up at him. "Okay, Steve. If you don't want me to go, I will stay here." She leans in and kisses him softly, trying to ease his fears.   
  
He pulls back from the kiss and looks at her. "But you want to go," frowns. "Why? What did I do?" He just didn't understand what he had done that would make her want to leave him. She had never wanted to leave before. Hell she had stuck with him when he was going through rehab for his neck. That had to be tough.  
  
She watches him and then takes a deep breath. "Love, the reason I was going to go is because I thought that maybe time away from each other would help." She shakes her head and looks down. "You have become," she looks back at him, "well you are mean to me, Steve. You treat me like some dumb blond. Then not too long ago you said I shouldn't hug you like that because you could have hit me." Once more shaking her head. "Maybe it is time to look at what we have and see if you still want it."  
  
He sighs. "It has nothing to do with me not liking our relationship or not wanting it. Debra, I...you know how my temper is. I just didn't want to hurt you. When I get that way sometimes I just don't know what I am doing. Know what I mean? I love you. That's not going to change. So maybe I do need a vacation. I just hate being away from all this for long."  
  
She watches him and nods. "Okay, Steve. I can buy that. I can on all points. You don't need the vacation but you do have to realize what all this is doing to us." She frowns softly. "I know you are upset about the match." She reaches up and caresses his cheek. "Baby, I know they aren't playing fair. So you have to just come back and get them at their own game." She wasn't going to go into how she hated how he abused his body now, they had had that fight before. "I love you too, Steve," nods. "I will stay here, I promise."  
  
He finally smiles and nods, reaching up to take her hand and hold it. "Good. So now that that is settled how about we get out of here?"  
  
Nodding, she moves away from him. "Yes, let's get out of here. I am sure you are hungry."  
  
He walks over and grabs his long sleeve shirt. He pulls it on over his head and then turns to look at her as he tugs it down. "Let's get something to eat in. I don't feel like being crowded around at a restaurant."  
  
She nods. "I rather spend time with you alone without having to worry about fans or putting up a front." Only he saw her wearing no makeup and jeans and a T-shirt, and she liked not having to put on that front at times.  
  
He grabs his bag and nods, pulling on his baseball hat while walking over to her and taking her hand in his before he leaves the locker room with her. He heads out to the parking lot where his black truck was. He unlocks it and waits for her to slide in before he gets in as well and starts up his truck. "How about burgers and fries?"  
  
She glances at him. "Well I was hoping more like pizza," grins.  
  
He thinks about that a moment. "With lots of meat toppings?" He looks over at her and smiles. "And some cold ones to drink with the pizza?" His smile turning into a grin, he so loved his beer.  
  
She sighs and shakes her head almost as if in defeat. "I suppose, yes on both." Then just to tease, she reaches out and pats his gut. "You know how you need another beer to add to the collection."  
  
He rolls his eyes and smiles, shaking his head as he drives. "I am NOT fat! All that is muscle!"  
  
"If you insist, Dear." She was only teasing him, but she had to try to lighten the mood from before. She looks out the window at the passing scenery and sighs.  
  
Steve glances at her for a moment, then looks back at the road. Driving with one hand he reaches over and takes her hand. "I'm sorry about before. I just didn't want to hurt you. I have trouble controlling my temper sometimes."  
  
She nods slightly. "Yeah, well. I don't really think that you would ever do that to me." She shrugs. "Maybe it is just me."  
  
He squeezes her hand lightly, smiling softly. "I hope I never do."  
  
She smiles softly at him. "So...what about a movie? Could rent one."  
  
He smiles at her. "Sounds good to me. Anything but Rock's movie!" He starts driving down the street towards their home, rubbing the top of his head where the door to the steel cage had hit him.  
  
"Hey! I thought he was pretty good in that," she says laughing, then grins really big, at having being caught watching it. She hadn't told him that she had finally broke down and watched it. "So, got a bump?," she tries to change the subject.  
  
He groans and shakes his head, pulling into the driveway and pressing the button to open the garage door. He pulls into the garage and switches off the truck, turning to look at her. "Yeah well someday I'm gonna have my own movie too. You gonna watch it?"  
  
She thinks about that. Then smiles at him and climbs down from the cab of the truck. Walking over to the door she unlocks it, walking in and through the kitchen, down the hall, tossing her dress jacket off and onto the back of the chair in their bedroom, she starts to get out of her outfit.  
  
He gets out of the truck and closes the door, locking it up before he walks into the kitchen and over to the phone on the wall. He picks it up and hits speed dial 4. He waits a few seconds for someone to pick up at the pizza place and when someone finally does he orders a couple pizzas. He always did that, knowing that what wasn't eaten right away would be breakfast or lunch the next day. Once done with that he hangs up the phone and heads over to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack and using it on his head.   
  
Finally getting undressed, she walks over to the closet and pulls out a T-shirt and shorts, slipping into then, she then heads into the bathroom and brushes her hair out, pulling it back into a pony tail before washing her face of all makeup. She then leaves the bathroom and heads to the living room, wondering where Steve went.  
  
He walks out of the kitchen, holding the ice pack to his head with one hand and holding an open beer can with the other. He sees her just entering the living room and follows suit, walking in and over to the couch where he sits down and looks at her, smiling. "So what movie we going to watch?"  
  
She looks at him. "Yes, I would go see it," finally answer his question from the truck. Then she goes over to their DVDs and starts to go through them. "Didn't bring anything for me?" meaning the beer, though she didn't drink that, she liked a little wine.   
  
"Hey! I only got two hands. One for my head, and one for my beer," he says grinning then drinks some of his beer, watching her. "You ain't gonna pick one of your girlie movies are you?"  
  
She purposefully picks out The Mexican, a semi romance, and pops it in. "Oh no, not me," said dully. She then leaves to room to get herself a glass of wine, returning in time to snag the remote from him. "Oh NO you don't!"  
  
He pouts when she grabs the remote from him, looking over at her. "Awe but you picked a chick flick." He sets his beer down on the coffee table, then pulls off his shoes and puts his feet up, pulling the ice pack off his head. "Is there a bump there?"  
  
She walks over, looks at it, and then takes a seat next to him. "Yes, a large one. Will make it so your hat doesn't fit anymore," she says in a deadpan voice, though she was teasing him. She clicks on the film.  
  
He rolls his eyes and smiles. "Oh ha ha ha! You're such a comedian, Debra. So funny I busted a rib!" He smirks and points his half full beer can at her. "Careful! Or I'll get beer all over your precious furniture!"  
  
She looks at him, still monotone, "Steve, if you get beer on my furniture, you will be spending the night cleaning every inch of it. I had one HELL of a time getting the beer out from that little party you threw."  
  
"Hey! That time wasn't MY fault! Those guys just don't know how to use coasters." He grins and drinks some more of his beer, hearing the doorbell go off. "Pizza!!!!!!!" He jumps up, almost spilling his beer, and runs for the front door, stopping and yanking it open. He hands the kid standing there some money plus a nice tip and then takes the pizzas and closes the door, heading to the living room. "Ahhhhhhh all mine!" he smirks.  
  
She groans. "STEVE! Those go in the kitchen! You get any pizza on my white carpet and you are in trouble!" She gets up, grabs the boxes and stalks out of the living room into the kitchen, setting down the pizzas she gets a plate and gets herself a nice big slice before returning to the living room.   
  
He rolls his eyes and sighs deeply, mimicking her. "Get any pizza on my nice white carpet!" He smirks and follows her into the kitchen. "Well that is your fault for getting a white carpet put in there." He grabs a plate and gets himself some of the meatlovers pizza, taking a deep breath and smiling. "Ah! Perfect!"  
  
She rolls her eyes at him. "Well it was supposed to be a LIVING room for ENTERTAINING, you have your family room. Not my fault you filled it with weights." Smirks and starts the movie.  
  
He walks back into the living room and takes a seat on the couch again. He looks at her and smiles, rolling his eyes. "Well not my fault you won't let me add a room for all my gym stuff."   
  
She shakes her head. "Actually, it is your fault because you wouldn't put that stuff in the garage because you had to have your truck in the garage. So you see, you had your shot," she smirks. "You want a gym, I want a bigger house."  
  
He rolls his eyes again at her. "As if I am going to leave my kick ass truck out for the rain to get on or the snow! Yeah...right!" He grins and shakes his head, eating his slice of pizza.  
  
She picks up his pizza, puts her feet into his lap and then lets go of his plate. "Yes, that is what I expect. That HOG needs be put out in the rain so you can put your thing in the garage," she says as she watches him. "Or get me a bigger house."  
  
He looks at her and smiles, holding his plate with one hand and eating the pizza with the other. "Well...I suppose maybe a bigger house would be better. I ain't hurting for money anymore. And who knows. Might need more rooms in the future." He looks back at the TV, smiling, knowing how she had wanted to try for a child for a while now.  
  
She looks over at him and wonders what he is getting at. "Oh yeah? I suppose we will need more rooms so that you can have your garage back."  
  
He smiles and just continues to watching the movie, although he wasn't really into it. "Not what I meant, Baby."  
  
She takes a sip of her wine, glancing at him. "What did you mean then, Steve?" she asks, curious.  
  
He smiles and looks over at her. "As I said, just might need more rooms in the future." He then grins and points at the movie. "You're missing it."  
  
She keeps looking at him. "Yes, I know that I am missing my movie. That is because you are now talking in code and in hints that I seem to ignorant to understand. I would therefore appreciate it highly if you would inform me as to what exactly it is that you are trying to get at."  
  
He looks over at her and smiles. "All right. I've been thinking. You remember how you've wanted us to have kids? But I wasn't ready?" He waits for her to nod and then continues. "Well I think we should start trying."  
  
She calmly puts her plate down on the end table, then straightens her glass on the same table. She then looks over at him slowly, calculatingly. "Would you please repeat that?" She takes the remote and turns off the movie. "I don't think that I heard you right."  
  
He grins and does as she did, setting his plate and beer down on the coffee table in front of him. Then he turns to her and repeats what he said. "I think we should start trying for a kid."  
  
She watches him for a few minutes, her eyes searching his thoroughly before she launches herself at him, laying against him, her arms around his neck as she smiles at him. "You aren't joking, you really really mean it?"  
  
He can't help but laugh as she pretty much jumps him. Then he smiles and nods, his arms going around her. "Now you know me, Debra. Would I have even brought it up if I didn't mean it? So no more pills for you. Sound good?"  
  
She nods and takes a deep breath. "Okay, no more pills for me... If you are sure that is." Her eyes search his to make sure he is serious.  
  
He smiles and nods. "Of course I am serious, Baby. Once again, I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't." He gives her a kiss and then grins. "Now go get me another beer!" Snickers, knowing how she hated when he treated her like that. But still he couldn't help teasing her.  
  
She looks at him, still slightly in shock and shakes her head. "Oh no, if you want to have another beer, then you can get your lazy ass up and get it. I am not your waitress." She kisses him again and pulls away from him. Taking her seat again, she starts to eat, reaching out and getting the remote and flipping the movie back on. She waits a few minutes, takes a sip of wine and then looks at him. "So... when do you want to get started?"  
  
He gets up after she moves off his lap and leaves the room, returning with another beer and another piece of pizza. He sits back down and looks at her. "How about tonight?"  
  
She thinks about that and then nods, taking another bite of the pizza. "Sure, we can do that. I don't see why not. I mean," she says still not looking at him. "If your knees aren't hurting too much or something."  
  
He grins and finishes off his first piece of pizza before working on the next one. "That ever stopped me before? My knees aren't that bad." He looks at the movie again and soon gets that zoning out look on his face. He did that sometimes when he was watching something that bored him.  
  
Glancing over at him, she shakes her head. "Steve…" she taps his shoulder. "Steve..." she rolls her eyes, then gets up and walks over to stand in front of him, blocking the TV. "Steve, are you even paying attention?" She hated it when he would zone out like that. It drove her nuts. Because he was zoning her out too.  
  
He blinks a few times before finally snapping out of it and looking up at her. "What?" Sees the look on her face. "Oh sorry. Zoned out again didn't I." He smiles up at her. "The movie done?"  
  
She rolls her eyes at him and groans. "Yes, you were zoning out again. No, the movie is NOT done. But I am." She turns and walks from the room, stopping only long enough to grab her glass of wine and her empty plate. She heads out of the living room and into the kitchen, setting the plate on the counter, she pours herself another glass of wine and leaves the kitchen. Moments later she is in their bedroom and she is sitting back on the bed, her feet crossed at the ankles, her wine in one hand and the book she had started the other day in the other, starting to read.  
  
He watches her for a moment, wondering if she is mad at him. He knew how she sometimes didn't like it when he zoned out. But he just couldn't help it. He watches her leave the room and just sits there for a moment before finally getting up and cleaning up his mess. Even though at times he may act like a slob he wasn't always that way. He did know how to clean up after himself. He finishes taking his mess into the kitchen and then goes to the bedroom, knowing she is in there. He walks inside and looks at her. "You're not mad at me are you?"  
  
She looks up as he walks in and then looks back at her book. "Why would I be mad at you?" She takes a sip of her wine. "Is there a reason I should be mad at you?" She honestly was only slightly annoyed, but she knew that if she flat out told him that she was, he would think she was just being a woman or something. So she liked to make him think if he did anything wrong or not.  
  
He walks over to the bed, sighing deeply, hating when she made him think. "Is it cause of what happened in the living room? Cause of me zoning out. Look, you know sometimes I can't help that." He sits down and puts his hand on her knee, giving her his most pitiful look. "I'm really really sorry."  
  
She nods. "Yes, that is it." Then she looks at him. "You know, that look doesn't work anymore, right? I mean you know that." Though it did and she can't help but smile at him and shake her head. "When you do that, makes me wonder if it is my company or what."  
  
He smiles at her, then goes serious. "Well it's not you. I just can't help it sometimes. Although, sometimes I do do it on purpose. Like when I had to hug Vince." He shivers. "I hated that story line. Anyway, and before you say it, no, tonight I didn't zone out on purpose. I don't know why it happened. Maybe the bump on my head did it." He shrugs and then takes her hand, smiling again. "You know I love you right?" He didn't say it much but when he did he really meant it.  
  
She squeezes his hand and smiles and nods. "Yes, I know you love me." She leans in closer and kisses him softly. "And I think you need to go to the doctor and have that checked out. One too many hits to the head might have damaged you somehow. It isn't good, you are zoning out too much."  
  
He shakes his head. "Nah. I don't need a head doctor." He grins. "I ain't crazy yet!" He then leans close to her. "So...you going to read all night or do something with me?" He then kisses her lightly and tugs on her hand so she'll lay down on the bed with him.   
  
She sets down her book and lays back on the bed with him, reaching out to caress his cheek softly. "I didn't mean that kind of doctor and you know it. I mean like have a CAT scan or something done of your head. Something to check out what is going on." She smiles tenderly. "Do you have something more interesting for me to do rather then read," she asks, raising a brow and grinning at him.  
  
He smiles and lays on his side beside her, running his hand under her shirt and rubbing his hand against her stomach. "I don't need a catscan, Debra. But if you think it might tell us something then okay. But you get to book the appointment for me. As for your other question," he grins, "yes I do. I think you and I should get started on our family. How about you?"  
  
She nods gently. "Then I will make the appointment." She moves in to kiss him softly. "Hmmmmm yeah, maybe we should start on that family." She grins seductively at him, her eyes half closed as she leans down and kisses his neck tenderly, whispering against it, "seeing you have finally agreed to it. Don't want you to change your mind."  
  
He smiles and wraps an arm around her, holding her close while using his free hand to explore the skin under her clothing. "Now why would I change my mind? Seeing as I figured if I got you pregnant you wouldn't mind that I hadn't gotten you a Christmas present yet." He grins, knowing how she was going to react to that one, although he actually had gotten her a present.  
  
She looks at him in shock and smacks his arm playfully. "You had better get me one or else you won't be getting yours. I will take it back to the store." She nods firmly. "I still have the receipt," she says smirking.  
  
He quiets her with a kiss, his hands moving over her body, slowly tempting to her to forget what she was talking about.  


* * *

  
It is sometime later that he sighs happily and holds her while they drift slowly to sleep. But just before he is asleep something pops into his head and he opens his eyes and looks at her. "Debra?" He waits for her to acknowledge him. "I did get you a present." Yawns and stretches a bit before settling back down to sleep, saying one last thing. "What'd you get me?"  
  
She sits up fast. "You did?" She pushes against his chest. "Wake up, Steve. What did you get me?" She grins. "Where is it?" Leaning down she kisses his neck. "Tell me and I will make you breakfast in bed."  
  
He keeps his eyes closed, not saying anything for a moment. When he feels her lay back down beside him he grins and finally speaks. "How much you willing to make me for breakfast?"  
  
She thinks about that. "Hmmmmmmm well maybe I could just wait. Isn't Christmas like 3 days away. So I suppose that I will just wait and make you make me breakfast," she says smirking.  
  
He grins and nods, rolling onto his side and yawning. "OK. McDonalds it is." He snickers and tugs the blankets away from her more.  
  
"Hey!" she tugs them back, letting him lay there without hardly any covers. "McDonalds is NOT breakfast. You have to cook me REAL food.  
  
He grins and grabs the blankets, tugging them back over himself. "McDonalds is so food! Them hashbrowns are potatoes! And...and...oh...the bagels are bread! So see. Some of it is food! But since you want ME to cook you something...how about steak and eggs?"  
  
She pulls the blanket back over her. "Would you please stop that? I am COLD." She rolls her eyes. "And fine, that sounds like a good breakfast. Better then fast food."  
  
He tugs the blankets back, smiling. "Yeah well I'm cold too! And it will be a good breakfast." He grins at her. "Mmmmmmmm...." then licks his lips. "Eggs cooked in steak grease. Yummy!" He snickers.  
  
She tugs all the blankets back, making a face* That is just GROSS, Steve! You are NOT cooking my eggs like that.  
  
He grins and rolls his eyes. "OK OK! I'll make your eggs the good way." He moves right up against her and puts his arms around her, pretending to shiver. "Baby, I'm cold!" then adds, "Did you get me a new truck for Christmas?"  
  
She sighs and rolls over, putting the blanket around him as well, curling up against his chest. "I am not telling you what I got you. You will just have to wait like a good boy."   
  
  



	2. The Rock & Trish Stratus

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
He was sitting in his locker room, pulling on his street clothes. He would have already been gone from the arena but he had wanted to stick around and make sure his apparent tag partner, Trish, was okay. The Dudleys had given her a 3D after Test had lured him up on the stage. Once he had noticed what was happening with Trish in the ring he had made quick work of Test and rushed back to her rescue. He had gotten the Dudleys' taken care of but then fucking Test had come back and given him a boot to the face. His jaw still stung from that. Once he had determined that Trish was going to be okay, although she'd be pretty sore in the morning, he had left the trainers' room and gone back to his locker room to change. He also wanted to think about this....thank you stuff he was doing with Trish. He smirked slightly to himself. He was quite enjoying himself when it came to that woman.   
  
She couldn't believe what those stupid Dudley Boyz had done. That hadn't been in the script. They weren't supposed to do that. They must have decided that it was needed or something, but she hurt from that last one. Now she would have to get back at them, she smirks, oh would she. She would find a way. Maybe The Rock would help her. She gets up and leaves the trainers area, heading for her locker room. She needed a shower. She wanted to get the feel of those goons off her skin. She pauses outside The Rock's locker room and taps lightly.   
  
He was just finishing up inside, his shower finished. He was just about to pull on his shirt when there was a knock at his locker room door. He walks over to it and pulls it open, raising a brow as he sees Trish standing there. "Feeling better?"   
  
She nods and puts her hands in her back pockets, rocking slightly, smiling up at him. "Yeah, better. Will be better when I get a shower. That is for sure. Just thought I would stop in and see how you are doing"   
  
He smiles down at her, reaching up to rub at his jaw. "Well other then a sore jaw I'm fine. Sorry I couldn't help you. Should have known something was up when Test started luring me up the ramp like he was."   
  
She shrugs. "Well should have seen it coming, that was for sure. They don't play fair and half the time they don't play by the rules. I will be okay. A long hot soak in the tub will help, I think."   
  
He nods, still looking down at her. "Anything else you wanted?" He can't help but wonder why he said that to her.   
  
A slow grin spreads across her face. "You." She can't believe she said that, but then just laughs and shrugs. "You asked." Then turns to leave. "See you later, Rock."   
  
He looks surprised for a moment, then grins, shaking his head and watching her leave. She certainly was something. He walks back over to where he left his shirt and grabs it, pulling it on before grabbing his duffel bag. He leaves the locker room and heads down the hall, looking around. He sees Trish off to the right and runs up to her, walking along beside her. "Was wondering....you need a ride anywhere?"   
  
She was thinking about who to catch a ride with and if she should go ahead and get a cab. Maybe on of the Hardyz would give her a ride, when the Rock comes up beside her. She smiles her dazzling smile and says softly, "Now that all depends on where you are going to take me." She laughs and starts to walk towards the back door, assuming The Rock will follow her, pushing it open and heading out into the night air. She shivers slightly and pulls her jacket tighter around her. Maybe she shouldn't have worn a short skirt for getting home. Then smiles, na, she liked the reaction she got with it.   
  
He sees her shiver and hands her his jacket, he hadn't been wearing it anyway. "Here. Wear that. My car's over this way." He gestures to the right and heads in that direction. "Where do you want to go?" Looks at her and grins. "If you don't know how about we go and get something to eat."   
  
Sliding the jacket on, she is almost swimming in it. "Sure, dinner sounds great. I haven't eaten yet. And I don't have any plans for the night. So I am all yours." She grins up at him.   
  
He returns the grin, liking the sound of that. All his. He smiles and opens the passenger door to his car for her, holding it open while she slides into the seat. He closes the door once she is inside and then walks around, unlocking the driver door before getting in. He looks at her. "Italian?"   
  
She yanks a little on her skirt but knows it isn't helping. Nodding to him. "That sounds good. I haven't had that in awhile." She rolls her eyes. "Actually been eating in a lot. Even on the road I order room service." She was not sure why she was telling him that.   
  
He nods and drives the car out of the parking lot, heading towards a nice little Italian restaurant he knows about. "You mean you actually eat that hotel food? That's almost as bad as hospital food. You, my dear, need some gourmet food." He grins over at her.   
  
She laughs. "Well I can't help it. I don't like to eat alone and so rather eat in the hotels then go out. I mean," shrugs, "I don't mind eating alone. And I have gone out and had partied, but that is different. You can go to a club and have fun, if you go to a restaurant you are still alone."   
  
"So is that why you try to never be alone?" He pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant and parks the car, switching it off. He gets out and walks around to her door, opening it and offering her his hand to help her out, always the gentleman.   
  
She shrugs, taking his hand and getting out of the car. "Yeah, maybe." She wasn't about to be vulnerable to him, she knew him, he would use it against her, so she flashes a smile at him. "But hey, everyone likes my company."   
  
He grins and waits for her to move out of the way before shutting the car door. He hits a button on his keychain and the cars security system goes on. He then starts walking towards the doors to the restaurant with her. "Can I just ask you one thing? What the hell did you see in McMahon anyway?"   
  
She waits till he opens the door for her and walks in, then as they are seating, she makes him wait even more, nodding as the takes the menu, opening it, she looks at it, then finally speaks. "A means to an end."   
  
He raises a brow, then just smiles and shakes his head. "What was he paying you?" Picks up his menu and starts looking at it.   
  
She coughs and chokes on her water, looking at him in shock. "EXCUSE ME? I am NEVER for sale!"   
  
He smiles at her. "Calm down, Trish. I'm just trying to figure out what would make you want a man like Vince." He shakes his head. A waiter walks up and asks them for their drink orders. Rock looks at Trish. "How about some white wine?"   
  
She nods, waiting till he leaves before answering. "I told you, it was a means to an end. It got further, he got what he wanted."   
  
He shakes his head. "You didn't need him to get to the top." He feels a change of subject is needed so changes it. "So how would you like to get back at the Dudley's?" Then smirks. "I honestly think you should kick that Stacey Kiebler's ass!!"   
  
She lets him change the subject, watching him. "Sure I do. Why? What do you have in mind?"   
  
He grins. "Oh I have something really good in mind for them. Trust me. You're gonna like it."   
  
She raises a brow. "Oh really? Plan on letting me in on it? I mean, seeing I will be a part of it."   
  
He grins and shakes his head. "Not done formulating the plan yet. But when I figure everything out then I'll tell you."   
  
You aren't even going to give me a hint?" She grins mischievously at him, batting her eyelashes. "Not even a little one? "   
  
He keeps grinning and waits for the waiter to pour them some of the wine. He then picks up his glass and holds it up. "So what shall we toast?" once again changing the subject.   
  
She picks up her glass. "To lovely company and a nice evening."   
  
He smiles and nods, tapping his glass lightly against hers. Then he takes a sip of the wine, watching her as he does, still wondering why he had those feelings for her.   
  
She wonders what that look is about and takes a sip of her wine. "So, what looks good tonight." She pushes the menu away. "You can order for me."   
  
He takes her menu and smiles, knowing just what to get. He looks at the waiter as he comes back and orders two pasta dishes for them, then he hands the menus to the waiter and looks back at Trish. "Anything you're allergic to?"   
  
She shakes her head. "Nothing that I know of." She grins at the waiter as he leaves, flirting.   
  
He smiles and watches her. "So...wanna go catch a movie sometime?   
  
She blinks, then smiles. "Hey, Rock, I saw your movie. You don't have to plug it," she says teasingly.   
  
"Well that wasn't exactly what I was going for but....so did you like it?"   
  
She watches him. "It was okay. Didn't like the end. It was too obvious it was CGI... *pauses and takes a sip of the wine they had been brought* So, what were you going for?   
  
He just keeps grinning. "I think I was asking you out."   
  
She watches him and blinks, pausing before answering. "Well." She pauses again then smiles. "Sure. Would love to."   
  
He drinks some more of his wine, nodding. "Good. How about tomorrow night?"   
  
She blinks again, wondering where this was all coming from. "Uh, sure," laughs. "If you want." She tilts her head to the side, studying him. "Okay, so what do you want?"   
  
He leans back as their meals come. Setting down his wine glass he picks up his knife and fork and then looks at her. "What do you mean? Are you asking if I want you, Trish?"   
  
She about chokes. "No, that wasn't what I was talking about. But now that you bring up the subject...." She picks up her fork.   
  
"What? Want me to say I want you, Trish?"   
  
"You expected me to answer that. So why don't you answer it first." She shrugs. "Or not, but you started it." She takes a bite.   
  
"All right. That seems only fair. Yes I do, Trish. But," he holds up his hand to stop her from speaking. "If you're looking for a relationship I'm not the man for you."   
  
She looks him up and down. "You are pretty full of yourself, aren't you? I mean, why is it that men always think women want commitment or relationships? Maybe we are out to just have a little fun ourselves?"   
  
He arches one brow. "Most women do want a commitment. Has nothing to do with me being full of myself."   
  
"Well when did I ever say I was anywhere like most women?" She looks at herself. "Do I look like most women?"   
  
He looks her over and grins, shaking his head. "Oh no. You look much better then other women. Which is why The Rock chose you as his tag team partner. Only the best for the best."   
  
She nods in agreement. "Yes, I am the best. And so it would be THE best you ever had." And she didn't mean the tag teaming. She grins at him,   
  
His brow goes up again and he grins. "Oh? Well you might have to prove that fact."   
  
"And how am I going to do that?"   
  
He grins and not being the shy one he answers her honestly. "You can come home with me and show me."   
  
She nearly chokes at him being so blunt. "Is that so?" She raises a brow in question. "Is that a challenge?" She wasn't one to back down, not even from something like that.   
  
He just keeps grinning at her, finding it quite amusing to see her shocked like that. "I believe it is."   
  
She shrugs, trying to look as nonchalant as she can. "Okay, then, I will."   
  
He grins. "Good. So let's eat and get out of here."   
  
She nods firmly. "Lets then," and starts to eat again.   
  
He grins and watches her for a moment before resuming eating his dinner. He had very good table manners, something his mother had insisted on im learning when he was young.   
  
She starts eating again, waiting several minutes before looking at him and asking. "So, do you really think you can handle what I have?"   
  
"Is this like that Destiny's Child song? The Bootilicious one where they ask if the listener can handle their jelly or something?" he asks, grinning. The he sets his fork down, picks up his wine glass and looks like he is contemplating something before he answers her. "Yes." He drinks a bit of his wine. "I can handle it. Question is, Trish, can you handle The Rock?" He smirks, having had a urge to say The People's Strudel but doesn't, thinking now just wasn't the right time.   
  
She tilts her head to the side. "Oh I can handle anything. I just think you can't handle me," smirks and starts eating again.   
  
He grins and eats some more before stopping and looking at her. "Oh don't you worry about me. You just better worry when you're gonna get any sleep."   
  
She had about finished her meal and she takes a sip of her wine, looking at him. "Is that so? So you think you have that type of stamina?"   
  
He finishes off his meal and picks up his napkin, wiping off his mouth before looking at her and answering her question with that cocky grin of his. "Oh I know I have it."   
  
She rolls her eyes at him. "We will see, we will see." She takes a sip of her wine, looking over the glass at him and smiling seductively at him. "After tonight's match, you may not have it in you," she says smirking.   
  
He finishes off his glass of wine and then grins. "Now, Trish. You should know me better than that by now. A little match ain't gonna slow me down."   
  
Done with her meal, she turns her fork over and sets it on the plate, noticing the waiter immediately coming over to take away the plate, she takes another sip of wine. "Oh really? So, you think you will be able to hold out all night?" She smirks. "I haven't met a man that could keep up with me yet. Why should you be any different?"   
  
He grins and leans back in his chair after filling his wineglass half way again. His plate is cleared away, and after the waiter asks if they would like any dessert and they both shake their head no, he asks for the check and then goes back to speaking with Trish. "Because I am The Rock. I can hold out. Trust me on that one."   
  
She nods to the waiter who fills her glass with the last of the wine, then looks at him, bringing the glass to her lips, she lets the amber liquid gently touch them, before parting her lips enough to let it slide down her throat. All the while just watching him. "We will see, won't we." She puts the empty glass on the table, waiting till they had taken the Rock's credit card and brought it back for him to sign, before getting up. She smiles softly at the waiter, who about faints, and thanks him as he hands her her jacket. Then, she takes the Rock's arm and lets him escort her out of the restaurant. Once back in his car, she speaks again. "So, where exactly do you live?"   
  
He signs for the meal, puts his credit card back into his pocket and then stands up, grabbing his jacket before escorting Trish out of the restaurant. "Oh trust me. You'll like it." He grins and leads her over to his car, switching off the security on it and opening the passenger door for her. Once she is in he closes the door and walks around to the driver's side. Sliding into the car he starts it up and heads for his home,   
  
She watches as the scenery goes by, the night lights something she always did enjoy. It made a dirty city seem less dirty. "I will? Why? Does it have your picture all over?"   
  
He grins and looks at her as he stops at a light. "Why? You want to be looking at my picture all night?" He turns a corner and drives down a street with lots of shops and businesses. He turns into a leveled parking garage and parks the car. The garage was where the customers for the ritzy hotel next door parked their cars. He even had a spot all his own. He gets out of the car, walks around and opens her door, helping her out and then closing the door when she is out of the way and locking it. He hits the security button on his keychain remote and then offers her his arm. He leads her away from the car and over to the elevators. "You'll like this place because it's way better then anything McMahon could get," smirks.   
  
She walks with him, entering into the elevator and looking him up and down. "And who said that I saw much of what he could get? You don't have to use sex, just the tease works a lot of the time." She smirks and looks back at the doors as they open. "But we will see if it is up to "The Rock" standards," she says with a slow seductive grin.   
  
He grins and follows her from the elevator, then walks down the hallway to his penthouse suite. He unlocks the doors and opens it for her, waiting for her to walk inside before he does. He flips the light switch by the door and the locks the door behind them. "Now now, we both know The Rock can hold up."   
  
She enters and looks around, nodding at the impeccable taste in furniture. "I take it you didn't decorate this." She smirks and moves away from him and down the hall, entering the living room and looking around. "Nice." She turns and looks at him. "Gonna offer me a drink? Or just take me to bed?"   
  
He drops his keys a stuff off at the table by the door and then follows her around. "Actually I'm renting so nope didn't decorate." He watches her turn around and wants to say just take her to bed but doesn't. "How about a drink first? What do you want?"   
  
She nods. "A drink would be nice. Do you have an brandy?" She walks over to a chair in the living room and takes a seat. "Well it is a nice place." She crosses her legs and swings one of them slightly, watching him.   
  
He nods and walks over to the wet-bar in the room. He gets two glasses and pours a little bit of the brandy into each. Then he walks over and hands her a glass before sitting down on the couch across from her. "Well I do have good taste. Can't be living in a dirt hole."   
  
Taking the glass, she looks at the amber liquid in it, then at him, bringing the glass to her lips and taking a sip of it. "Mmmm good. I see you have more taste then I thought you did," she says with a slow grin.   
  
He grins and nods. "I have very good taste. Don't know why you people don't see that." He drinks his brandy quickly and then watches her. "So, we gonna get to it or what?"  


* * *

  
She leans back against the pillows, breathing heavy. He was right about one thing, he had stamina. But, so did she. She looks over at him, still smiling. "At this rate you won't get any sleep. Guess you liked what you got...?"   
  
He turns his head to look at her, then turns on his side in the bed and props himself up on one elbow, smiling and nodding. "So far so good. And I've told you before, don't need sleep." He grins. "Or do I look tired to you?" He was a little tired, they had been going at it for a few hours now, but still, he wasn't ready to give in.   
  
She watches him and smiles. "You look exhausted." Actually she was, but it was a good tired. She reaches out and caresses his cheek. "Sleep is always good."   
  
He smiles at her, raising a brow. "You mean we should call a truce? Say we both have good stamina and leave it at that?" He turns his head and kisses the palm of her hand before taking it in his.   
  
She grins. "Yeah, lets call a truce. I want to be able to walk tomorrow," she says with a slow grin.   
  
He smiles and nods, turning onto his back in the bed and reaching over to the lamp on the bedside table. He switches it off and then looks at her. "Sounds good to me. I need my strength anyways. Have to fight the whining brat Jericho. And more than likely Angle too." He rolls his eyes in the semi dark.   
  
She curls up against him when he lies back down, laying her head on his chest. "Well you have to fight someone. Wouldn't be any good if you didn't."   
  
He wraps his arm around her and pulls the covers around them. "Sure I would be. I'm The Rock. The most electrifying man in sports entertainment." He grins. "I could just be standing around and I would STILL be a god!"   
  
She shakes her head, laughing. "Oh boy, and here I thought that you were only playing at that. You ARE that conceded." She starts laughing at him softly.   
  
"I'm not conceded. I just have confidence in myself." He flashes her a smile. "Jericho is conceded. And little RVD." He rolls his eyes again. "Those boys need to have The Rock stick his boot straight up their candy asses!"   
  
She laughs and shakes her head. "If that is what you insist. Though I must agree with you on RVD," rolling her eyes in response.   
  
"Thank you! Someone who finally does! I swear! Half the people there think he is a star! But to be a star that boy needs to learn how to stop talking in monotone." He shivers and shakes his head, then yawns and finally closes his eyes. "Good night, Trish."   
  
"Night Rock." She closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep, not sure how she got where she was, but liking it.   
  
  
  



	3. Kane & Lita

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
He passes his brother, having noticed him and Sara but he didn't acknowledge either of them. To him they were nothing. Well...maybe he still thought of Sara as his sister-in-law, half sister-in-law if you wanted to get technical, but Taker was nothing. And he would be nothing for as long as Kane was still living his hellish life. Right now he hated his brother. Mainly for the things Taker had said to him, but also because of the way he had just been brushed aside when Taker found his new found look on life. He had pretty much been treated as a piece of garbage. Maybe he was one. He shakes his head. No. He was not going to let the little voice in the back of his head get to him again. He had done that in the past and look where it had gotten him.   
  
He turns a corner and slams right into Matt Hardy. He remained standing while Matt himself went flying to the floor. He makes no move to help the younger man up. No he was also pissed off at Matt. Why? Because of the way he was treating Lita. Matt had a good thing in that girl and he couldn't even see it. Idiot. And people thought HE was stupid. No, infact Kane was quite smart. He just never actually THOUGHT when the time came to. He did that a lot. Which was why he fell into people's traps so often. Tori and X-Shit's trap for one. God he was such a fool to actually think a beautiful woman like Tori could have seen ANYTHING in him. After all, he was a monster.   
  
He watches as Matt gets up, glaring daggers at Kane. Kane just tilts his head to the side and puts his hands on his hips, a posture that meant that Matt should get away while he could still walk. Matt, being the smart kid he was at times, rushes off in the opposite direction. Heading for the exit. Kane then hears sobbing coming from the hallway that Matt just left. He walks down it and looks into an open locker room. What he sees tugs at what was left of his heart. Lita sat on a bench in the room crying. He was about to enter when Jeff Hardy returns from the washroom and hands Lita a glass of water. He can't help but watch her take the glass and drink some of the water in it. As she is doing so her eyes catch him standing in the doorway. He blushes at being caught watching her and couldn't be more happier to be wearing his mask at that moment.   
  
He turns quickly and heads back towards his locker room, catching a bit of what Jeff says before he closes the locker room door to get some privacy for Lita. "Wonder that he wanted...." Oh if they only knew. He walks back into his dark locker room, he preferred it that way. A towel covered the mirror. He had found covering it with a towel was cheaper then having to pay to get the mirrors repaired after he put his fist into them.   
  
He begins to think of when he had started to like Lita. He knew that it had started before then, he had always liked how she seemed nice to him, although she still was slightly afraid of, like all the other woman in the Federation. And men as well. Sometimes he liked their fear but he also wished for them to like him. Oh they tolerated him. But they weren't his friends. He had no friends.   
  
He sits down on the bench in the room and hangs his head, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together. This thought brings him back to what he was thinking of before. Lita. He knew he had liked her for a while but he wouldn't admit that to himself until about a week before Vengeance. When Lita had tried her Litacurriania move on him. Oh god how much he had dreamt about that one move after she had done that to him. And damn that fucking Matt Hardy for pushing him into her after he had set her gently back on the top turnbuckle. He had wanted to check on her after the match, to see if she was okay, but when he had looked into the trainers' room, she had been surrounded by Matt, Jeff and the trainers. So he had just turned and left, going back to his locker room. After that he had tried his best to avoid her. Not wanting her to notice any change in him where she was concerned.   
  
Lita takes the water from Jeff and shakes her head. "I don't know. He has been pretty much avoiding me since that match before Vengeance." She shrugs and takes another drink, wiping at her eyes. "I don't want anything to do with him, Jeff," meaning Matt. "And I would prefer if you don't say anything to him, but,' she gets up, "I am thinking about quitting. This is bullshit. He shouldn't have done what he did." She puts the glass down.   
  
"I know, Lita, but that is the way it goes," Jeff says shrugging. "But you can't leave because of him. Just get mad or something. Beat someone up." He laughs, smiling. "Date someone else, that would kill him."   
  
She sighs and shakes her head. "I just don't know." She walks over to the door, thinking about Kane. What had he wanted? And why was he avoiding her like he was? She wished she knew. He had seemed so nice before, but then... she frowns. Maybe he was just gloating or something, on Matt's side on this and just happy to see her hurt. Turning, she looks at Jeff. "I will be back. I need to go for a walk. You see Matt, you tell him I want his shit out of my house tonight. I won't put up with it anymore. He can't stay there just because he has no place to go. He can stay at your house." She then turns and leaves, pausing only long enough to throw over her shoulder, "And he better only take HIS shit." Then she is gone   
  
She would ask Kane what he wanted. She was sick of men avoiding her and treating her this way. She doesn't even knock when she gets to his locker room, she just walks right in. "Kane..." she sees him sitting there and stops. "What did you want back then?" she asks, motioning to the door.   
  
He snaps his head up, his long hair going flying back. And so does he. He falls backwards right off the bench, smacking the back of his head on the lockers behind him. He winces and grunts in pain, so glad he hadn't taken his mask off yet. And he was going to, a few seconds before she walked in. He straightens himself up, rubbing at the back of his head as he looks up at her, his confusion at having her there evident in his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He just couldn't find the words, and even if he could he wouldn't have been able to say them. He was speechless. She seemed to have that effect on him.   
  
She rushes over to him, holding out her hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She smiles down at him. "I just came by to see what you wanted back there." Maybe a little different company would be good for her.   
  
He stands up without her help, not really wanting to touch her, afraid to. He looks down at her, so glad for his mask right then. He opens his mouth to speak, knowing he should say something. But what? So he says the first thing that pops into his head.   
  
"I...I...w...w...wanted to m...m...make sure you were...a...a...all right." He frowns deeply and hangs his head. He was stuttering again. He hadn't done that in a while. And it pissed him off. Made him sound stupid. But he couldn't help it. She made him nervous and afraid.   
  
She pulls her hand back, and frowns. "I am okay." Then she purposefully takes a seat, letting him know she isn't going to leave. "Matt and I broke up. He has been an asshole. Jeff was just helping me." She shrugs, then blurts out. "So why have you been avoiding me lately? "   
  
He doesn't look at her, moving around the room and collecting up his things, mainly to just have something to distract him. "I......I uh......h.......h.......haven't be.....been." He closes his eyes and tries to stop the stuttering. "avoiding you. And I know that you broke up with him." He mumbles something quietly that sounds like 'And he's an idiot for treating you the way he did.' He looks back at her, looking surprised like he didn't expect her to still be sitting there.   
  
She doesn't know if what she heard was right or not, so she just doesn't answer right away, instead she watches him. "Ummm" she clears her throat. "Should I leave? Cause if you are busy or something? I could leave. I mean..." she frowns. "You have been avoiding me. Ever since Matt pushed you into me."   
  
He turns and looks at her, then looks down at the floor, frowning. "I am sorry about hurting you. If I had known that was going to happen I......well I'm sorry." He felt so guilty over what had happened to her in that match. When he had been pushed into her his mask covered forehead had smacked into her face. Then she had been thrown off the turnbuckle to the floor. He sighs and looks down at his hands, he was holding one of his shirts, so he busies himself with it while thinking of what more to say to her.   
  
She gets up and walks over to him, putting one hand on his and smiling. "I know you didn't mean to, Kane. Matt was pissed. That is all. Wasn't you, it was him." She flashes him a lopsided smile. "You are forgiven. If that is what has been causing you to avoid me, then you don't have to worry about it anymore. You are totally absolved from any responsibility for that incident. Okay?" She didn't know why she felt something soft for this big man, but something in her seemed to want to protect him. She pushes those thoughts aside. It was just cause of Matt...or was it?...   
  
He pulls his hand away from her's quickly, frowning behind his mask and literally shaking. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he actually felt faint. She had touched him. How many times had he dreamed of her actually doing that? And now to have her do it, well it scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to hear those dreaded words come from her mouth, or the look of fear in her eyes. He lowers his head and takes a step back from her, the knuckles on his one un-gloved hand white from clenching the shirt in his hands so tight. "I....I...I...." he was stuttering again so he falls silent, his head tilted down, his long hair falling around his masked face.   
  
She can't understand why he was stammering so much and frowns. "I am sorry... Maybe I shouldn't be bothering you." Flashes him another lopsided smile. "You were probably getting ready to shower and all." She takes a few steps back towards the door. "Just remember, you don't have to avoid me anymore."   
  
He frowns and watches her. "L.....Lita?" He curses at stuttering again. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. He was 34 years old after all. He should be able to talk to a woman by now. He look over at her and just says what had been on his mind for a while. "You can do better than him."   
  
She stops her backwards walk and tilts her head to the side. "You think so?" She takes a step forward. "Who do you think is better then him?" But she knew right now at this point anyone was better then him, but that wasn't what she wanted to know. She didn't know why she was saying what she was, but he pulled on her heartstrings. She had seen how women treated him. It just didn't seem fair to her.   
  
He looks down at the floor and says something, but his mask muffles it. He then looks back up at her and speaks in his deep gravely voice, deciding to change the subject. Plus he really wanted to know the answer. "Are you and Jeff together now? I see how he's been comforting you and all."   
  
She walks closer to Kane, trying to hear what he is saying, so that when he does look up she is only a foot away from him. "Jeff? Me?" She puts her hand to her chest and smiles, shaking her head. "No, we are just friends. We have always just been friends." She shrugs. "He was there when Matt and I started going out, guess he is just there now. He is more my brother then Matt's right now." She didn't think that Jeff was trying to hit on her, but she could be wrong.   
  
He watches her and nods. A look of relief appearing on his face, although she can't see it. He smiles behind his mask, the mask lifting a little. "So what are you going to do about him then? Matt I mean." He was finding it easier to talk to her, and he was becoming more relaxed as well.   
  
She snorts. "Matt? Well Jeff is supposed to be telling him as we speak to get his shit out of my place and ONLY his shit." She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I doubt he will though. He keeps thinking he has a hold on me. He doesn't." Then she gets mad suddenly. "If he thinks he can keep walking all over me and then I will take him back…" And it hits her all she is saying and she turns from him, tears streaming down her face again. Jeff was supposed to make sure. Finally Matt would be out of her life. Did she want that? YES! But it didn't hurt less either way.   
  
Feeling he needed to some how comfort her he walks up behind her and touches her shoulder lightly, not really sure what to do in this situation since it never really came up when he was around. "Lita?" He doesn't see the chair coming, hadn't noticed he was standing with his back to the open doorway. So when the chair shot connects with the back of his head he can't help but stumble forward into Lita. He then turns around quickly only to see Matt with a chair, which as soon as he is turned around, connects with his head again with a sickening thud. He sees stars and then nothing as he falls to the floor unconscious, a bit of blood trickling from a wound on top of his head.   
  
She feels his hand on her shoulder, and then the force of him being pushed up against her. She stumbles and wheels around, only to see Matt in the doorway and before she can even react, he had hit Kane with the chair, knocking him out. "MATT!" She goes after him and pushes hard against him. "You are SLIME! You hear me! DIRT! Get out of here and get out of my life!" She throws a wild punch at his face before turning and dropping to her knees. She picks up Kane's head and brushes the hair back from his forehead. "Kane? Kane?" Frowning, she thinks about taking off his mask, maybe that would help, but knows how touchy he was about that.   
  
Matt glares at Lita. "He was touching you! What? Were you seeing him and Jeff while you were with me?" He ducks her punch and snorts. "You know what, screw this! I come back here to see if we can work things out and you've already moved on. Well screw you, Lita. Don't expect me back!" He turns and walks away, punching the wall on his way down the hall.   
  
Kane starts to come around, groaning and wincing. He reaches up and holds his head, his eyes still closed. Then he notices his head is on something soft so he opens one eye, hoping to hell it wasn't a hospital bed. He hated hospitals. He sees Lita, although she is quite blurry so he's not too sure. "Lita?"   
  
She yells after Matt. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Then as Kane comes to, she looks softly down into his eyes. "Yeah? It's me. Sorry." She frowns. "Matt...." She sighs and leans down, kissing his mask on the forehead. "I am sorry, Kane. Really I am. He thinks that you and I are a couple or something."   
  
His eyes widen when she actually kisses his mask. He just stares up at her, not really sure what to do. Then he tries pulling away from her and sits up. He winces and holds his head, feeling very dizzy all of a sudden and also feeling nauseous. "Think I have a concussion." He holds his head, closing his eyes and trying not to vomit.   
  
She frowns, she moves over towards him, then thinking, she turns and shuts the door, then walking back over to him, she gently tries to take off the mask. "Let me see what he did to you."   
  
He pulls quickly away from her, fear showing in his eyes. "NO!"   
  
He shakes his head and then suddenly regrets it as he feel faint and sick again. He takes deep breathes to calm his stomach down and once the nausea has passed he looks back up at her. "I'm fine. Just need to get some sleep is all."   
  
Frowning as he pulls away she shakes her head. "No, you should have it looked at." She reaches for his mask again. "At least let me take a look to make sure nothing is hurt." She wasn't afraid what she would see under there, she didn't much care. Things like that never bothered her.   
  
He frowns deeply. "N....n....no!" He was stuttering again but he doesn't really notice. He was now holding his mask to his face. He didn't want her to see how ugly he was under the mask. He didn't want to see the disgust in her eyes, or watch her turn away from him. "Can't see me!!"   
  
She frowns, but doesn't stop. "Kane! Stop that! I want to make sure you aren't bleeding under there or something." She was still trying to take his mask off. Normally someone may not struggle with him for this point, his size alone would have scared them off, but she didn't care, she was more worried about what Matt had just done to Kane's face to worry about his size.   
  
He frowns deeply. "Y...y.....you don't want to s....s......see my f....f...face." Notices he is stuttering again. He tries to stop, still holding his mask on tight. "You won't like what you'll see. No woman would."   
  
She doesn't move her hands from his mask, but speaks softly. "Kane, let me take a look. I don't care what you look like under there. I care what Matt might have done. Okay?" She looks into his eyes. "Trust me? "   
  
He frowns deeply and looks at her. Then he sighs and reaches behind his head, undoing the clips on the straps holding the mask to his face. Once they are undone he takes a deep breath and pulls it off, tilting his head down so his hair falls around his face, shielding it from her sight.   
  
She reaches up and with one hand, tilts his head back, with the other brushes the hair from his face. The sight that greets her doesn't shock her. Not in the way one would think. He always makes it out like his is so burned and scared when in fact, the scars were minimal and he didn't look horrific at all. She smiles softly at him, her hand on his chin moving to lightly brush over his forehead. "You have a slight bump. You should have that looked at. He really hit you hard."   
  
He keeps his eyes closed while she tilts his head back. He didn't want to see the disgust on her face. When she speaks he is confused. There was no sound of disgust in her voice. And she was still touching him. So he opens his eyes finally and looks at her, the confusion showing in his left eye, the good one. He can't help it but tilts his head to the side, wondering why she wasn't pulling away when every other person who had seen him had. All except for his father, brother, and Sara   
  
Since he had moved his head slightly, she was better able to see and her free hand runs lightly over his cheek, checking his face to make sure there wasn't any more damage. Then she smiles into his eyes. "I think that it is just the bump. But you should have it looked at. That can't be good." She sighs softly, frowning. "I am so sorry about Matt." She shakes her head, still not releasing his face. "I knew he thought I was cheating on him with Jeff, but didn't think he would think that of you. I am sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into something you didn't ask to be a part of."   
  
He searches for anything in her eyes or features that would suggest to him that she was disgusted by what she saw. When he can't find anything he looks even more confused, and finally speaks. "Don't I make you sick?"   
  
She shakes her head. "Why would you do that?" Her fingers lightly trace a few soft scars and she smiles. "You know, you make it out to be worse then it is." She brushes the hair from his forehead, frowning. "But that bump is getting bigger."   
  
"It just needs some ice. And I don't make it out to be worse. I look like a monster. Trust me. I've been told so by almost everyone I've known." He can't help but close his eyes as she runs her hands over his face. He liked it, a lot.   
  
On impulse she goes up on tippy toe and kisses him, then drops her hand and backs up a little, realizing what she had just done. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was totally inappropriate of me to do that." She chews on her bottom lip.   
  
He stands there totally stunned. Tori had kissed him but those kisses always seemed forced. But Lita had just done that like she meant it. He once again tilts his head to the side, wondering why she did that. So he asks. "Why'd you do that? I......I mean.....uh......" he blushes and looks down. He was once again in a spot where he didn't have much experience. "It's okay that you did," he says it quietly.   
  
She smiles at him saying it was okay and stops her backward retreat. It had been nice. "Because I felt you needed it." She shakes her head. "You don't really think very well of yourself. And you should. " She steps up and caresses his cheek again, not really seeing his face because his hair was in the way again. "Want to know what I think of you?" Then she spits it out before she can think and stop herself. "I think you are a very strong man who doesn't think highly of himself. I think you are also someone that when they love someone, they do it fully. I think that you just need the right person......" Her voice trails off, thinking she had said the wrong thing.   
  
He listens to her, not being able to stop the single tear that runs down his cheek. He watches her carefully, still holding his head with one hand, although he wasn't noticing the pain or dizziness anymore. He was too busy watching Lita. "I doubt that will ever happen though. I don't have a good track record with women."   
  
She instinctively wipes the tear away with her thumb. "Aw, Kane. You just haven't found the right person." She is speaking softly to him, getting closer, she doesn't know what the hell has gotten into her but she doesn't think, he had said he didn't mind... So she reaches up and kisses him again. This time she doesn't pull away so fast.   
  
He tenses up a bit when she gets close to him. And once again he is stunned when she kisses him. But when she doesn't pull back right away he soon relaxes and begins to return her kiss, his eyes closing for a moment so he can savor the feeling of her lips on his.   
  
She lets herself melt against him, not really noticing as her arms snake around his neck. He was a good kisser and she wondered vaguely why they hadn't done this before.   
  
He feels her arms around his neck and can't help but smile against her lips. His arms go around her waist and he holds her close, hoping this wasn't all a dream. Cause he couldn't deal with it if it all was just a dream. He tilts his head a bit and kisses her more passionately, bringing one hand up to run his fingers through her hair.   
  
As he deepens the kiss, she leans further against him, the feel of his fingers in her hair sending a new thrill through her. She keeps kissing him, then finally, leans back only breaking the kiss barely, her eyes searching his. "Kane...." It was both a statement of wonder and a question.   
  
He frowns slightly when she pulls back from the kiss. He looks down at her, moving his hand to her face and lightly caressing her cheek, then traces her jawbone, wanting to memorize how she looked just then. She looked more beautiful now then she did in his dreams. When she speaks he looks back at her. "I don't want to be your rebound guy, Lita."   
  
She nods, still not pulling back. His touch on her cheek was like a new fire in her veins. When she speaks, it is softly. "I don't want you to be either, Kane. I don't know why I am standing here. I don't know why I kissed you. It just seemed natural." She shakes her head. "If someone was going to be that, it would have been Jeff probably." She shakes her head again, her eyes not leaving his. "I don't know what is going on." The she takes a slow breath. "But Kane.. I know I like where I am standing."   
  
He leans down and kisses her lightly again, then pulls back. "So do I. But I would like to get out of this arena. So...uh...if you want to wait a moment I can go take a quick shower and then I'll take you home. That way if Matt is there I can stomp a mudhole in his ass." He snorts, anger showing in his eyes.   
  
She lets him go and instantly feels the loss. It was odd... she didn't want him to be her rebound man, she didn't know what she wanted, but she did know that what she had been feeling lately for him was more then friendship. She nods and moves to take a seat. "The way he was acting.... when you were out...." She doesn't meet his eyes. "It would be better if you did take me......." She chews on her bottom lip. Nervous now.   
  
He pulls down the straps on his ring gear, rolling it down to his waist before turning back to her. He walks over to her and grabs hold of her chin lightly, tilting her head back and leaning down, kissing her lightly. "He won't hurt you. If he does he won't be able to do anything but suck food through a straw for the rest of his life." He grins and kisses her once more before straightening up and walking into the bathroom. He shuts the door but doesn't lock it, wanting to be able to hear her and be out of there quickly in case Matt came back. He undresses the rest of the way and climbs into the shower, hating how the jet of water only hits him in the chest. Sometimes he really hated being tall.   
  
She can't believe he keeps kissing her and sits there and just grins. Then as he goes into the bathroom she gets up and automatically starts to pick things up, packing his shit away so that they could go when he got done. She walks over to the door and cracks it slightly, not looking in, yelling, "Kane.... Thank you." She wasn't sure what else to say.   
  
He bends down a bit to get his head under the water. He then gets himself all clean and is just stepping out when Lita calls into him. He grabs a towel quickly and puts it around his waist, holding it closed before walking to the door and pulling it open. " For what? Mind handing me the jeans and black shirt there?"   
  
She walks over and gets his clothes, coming back and handing them to him before answering. "For.... I don't know... For just being here. For taking me out to my place. It don't know what I would do if he was there alone.... and....." she sighs and looks away. "I am not saying that I would go with him, I am saying that he.... he just.... gets mad a lot."   
  
He takes the clothes from her and pulls on the jeans and does them up, then pulls on the shirt. Once done with that he opens the door so she can see into the bathroom. He picks up his brush and starts brushing the knots out of his hair. Once done with that he ties it back in a ponytail and then gathers up his things in the bathroom. Taking it out he puts it into his duffel bag and then sits down to pull on his shoes. He stops and looks at her as he hears the last thing she says. "Has he ever hit you, Lita? I mean on purpose?" He knew if she said yes Matt would be a dead man. He never thought it right for any man to raise a hand to a woman. Which is why he tried his best never to hurt a woman in the ring. Oh of course he had tombstoned Tori, but he didn't consider Tori a woman, not anymore anyways.   
  
She avoids the question all together, and looks around. "So, are you ready to go?" She then looks at him. "I just have my bag back with Jeff that I need."   
  
He frowns deeply when she doesn't answer him. But not being the kind of man to push someone into telling him something he just nods and stands up, pulling on his mask and working the straps tight at the back. He then picks up his duffel bag and walks over to the door, opening it for her. "If he is there I'll set him straight for you." He wasn't about to admit though, that he had been itching to hit the younger man ever since he had started treating Lita like crap.   
  
She smiles a dazzling smile, just for him, as she walks out the door and heads down the hall, stopping in the locker room, she finds her bag packed. "Jeff must have..." She bends and picks it up, her shirt hiking up and showing a huge bruise on her back. "Okay, this is all that I need." She nods and turns, smiling again at Kane as she walks by him. She heads out of the arena and towards her car, then stops in the parking lot. "Did you bring a car or anything?" and she turns to look at him.   
  
He watches her as she bends over, catching sight of the bruise on her back. His protective instinct kicks in and he has to use all his will power not to ask her about it. She'd tell him eventually. Besides, now wasn't the time. But damnit if Matt Hardy did that to her, the boy was going to get beat within an inch of his life Ghod how he hated men who beat women. He follows her out of the arena, stoppin beside her and nodding, gesturing over to what looked like a brand new truck. Usually he would have never bought himself anything new like that, but seeing as his old truck was pretty much useless to him he had decided on getting something nice. So what he was gesturing to was a nice red 2002 Dodge Ram Quad Cab that looked like it could fit him comfortably. Which is why he had picked it out in the first place. "Yeah. Brought my truck. I could follow you to your place if you want me to."   
  
She looks at the truck and had to agree that it did indeed fit him. She motions to the little car she was driving. "Yeah, but don't forget to stop. That truck of yours could roll over my little car." She laughs. She had reason to laugh, her's was a little purple Bug, one of the new ones. She flashes him a smile and winks, then trots over to the car. She throws her bag in the back, and waits for him, then after he is ready, she takes off, leaving the arena and heading across town towards her little apartment. A little while later she was pulling up outside the building, and gets out and looks around for Kane.   
  
He walks over to his truck and unlocks it, climbing into it and tossing his duffel bag onto the seat beside him. He starts to truck up, reaching over to turn down the volume on the CD player. He waits for her to leave before following along behind her car. Not very close, but close enough so he doesn't lose her. He drives with one hand, using the other to mess with the pile of CD's he had on the back seat, pulling one up after the other, searching. He finally finds the one he wanted and while stopped at a light he quickly puts it in. Now satisfied with what music is playing, he pays more attention to actually following Lita's car, having already lost sight of it once. He loses sight of her again until he turns a corner and sees her car up ahead.   
  
He finds a spot nearby to park the truck, then gets out, locks the doors and switches on the security system before heading over to where she was standing. "You live in an apartment?" He can't help but smile. He'd tried that once. Never could get used to the small space. "Shall we head up there?"   
  
She nods and motions to the place. "Home sweet home." She sighs. "Cheaper to live in an apartment for me right now." She wasn't, like him, one of the highest paid wrestlers. "Of course, -he- lives there too. Or did." She looks around, seeing his car and sighs. "He is here." She frowns then she slips her hand into Kane's and starts heading for the elevator.   
  
He shivers slightly as she takes his hand and can't help but smile. She did it without hesitating. He follows her into the building, having to duck his head a bit to miss the exit sign hanging over the doorway. "Well if you ever need a place to stay I got plenty of room. Although you have to like dogs." He follows her into one of the elevators and waits for it to reach her floor. Once there he follows her out and into the hallway, looking around and memorizing the number on the door she stops at. Or at least what was left of it. The door had been kicked in and he could see from where he stood that her apartment had pretty much been trashed. He could just feel the anger welling up inside of him. If that boy was here he was going to get his ass kicked. He also felt that protective nature kicking in and he moves closer to Lita, not wanting her to get hurt but also he had moved closer to her to give her support, knowing this was probably going to be hard for her.   
  
She looks at him questioningly. "Dogs?" Then moves with him towards the door, or what was left of it. She blinks, and just stands there. In total shock at what she was seeing "I..." She leans against him a moment, then straightens and takes a deep breath, anger rising now. "That little son of a bitch," she says through gritted teeth. "How can he think...." her voice lowers and she walks into the apartment. Everything was trashed. There was a chair through the TV set and not a single thing seemed to still be where it was when she left that morning. She walks over to a frame that lay on the ground and picks it up. Glass falls out, broken, as she turns it over to see where someone had put a fist through a picture of them, a picture that now had a slight trace of blood. She carefully sets it back on the table it had started on. Putting it up like as if it wasn't broke, still in a sort of daze. She then walks through the broken living room and down the hall to the bedroom.... And stands there in shock. Her hand flutters to her chest and she feels faint. She wasn't one to normally faint... but this... this was....   
  
He follows Lita down to her bedroom and sees her looking slightly dazed so he puts his hand on the small of her back, then looks in the room and sees why she was acting that way. The damage in there was worse then the other rooms. Way worse then anything he had ever done to a locker room. He can't help but get angry, finally noticing Matt leaving the bathroom with a bandage around one hand. He glares at the younger man and then walks into the room, stalking over towards him. Matt see him and smirks.   
  
"Oh don't worry. I'm done here," Matt says as he makes to move by Kane but is grabbed by the throat and pretty much thrown across the room.   
  
Kane was now fueled by anger. He figured that if Matt had done this damage he had probably also put that bruise on Lita's back. He stalks over to the younger man and grabs him by he throat again, hauling him up. All of a sudden Matt sprays something in is eyes. He yelps in pain and drops the younger man, rubbing at his now very painful eyes. This had happened to him before, when he had been in one of the hospitals. They had used this pepper spray on him once to calm him down. But this time it only served to make him angrier. He rubs at his blurred vision and sees Matt smirking at him, then watches as the younger man turns to look at Lita now, tossing her the small canister of pepper spray.   
  
"Here you go." Matt smirks. "Thanks for letting me use it." He glares at her. "I don't know what you see in that fre..." He is stopped in mid sentence as Kane grabs him by the back of the neck. He then is hauled unceremoniously out of the apartment and thrown halfway down the hall. Kane starts to stalk after him but only gets to the elevator doors just as they close, letting Matt get away pretty much unscathed. Kane punches the doors and then winces, rubbing at his red and watering eyes. Ghod how he hated that stuff. He shakes his hand too, seeing as the metal elevator doors didn't give way very much under his fist.   
  
She watches it all, in shock, but doesn't move to stop Kane in anyway. When he is done, she moves over to him, and throws herself at him, sobbing, unable to stop the tears the keep flowing, her whole body not really realizing what is going on, her soul hurt so much.   
  
He doesn't really know what to do with her so he does the only thing he can think of and wraps his arms around her, holding her close and protectively, wanting to help her somehow but not really knowing how. He doesn't say anything until she finally pulls away from him. He also wasn't sure how long the two of them had been standing there. He looks at her. "As I said before, you could come stay with me. Or I can help you clean this mess up."   
  
She finally stops crying and stands there, looking at him, then looking at the room around them. She pulls out of his arms and starts to clean up, picking things up and putting them back where they were supposed to be, numbly doing it, not saying anything at first. She was loosing the shock, the tears having helped. She bends down, once more revealing the bruise to Kane's eyes, picking up a stuffed bear. She straightens, holding the bear out and staring blindly at it. It had been gutted. "He gave this to me a few months ago when we went to the carnival in Atlanta." She just keeps staring, then with her other hand she tries to put the stuffing back in, though it was a useless venture, seeing the whole belly had been slashed.   
  
Walking over to the bed, she sets the pathetic bear on the nightstand, picking up another ruined picture of them that had been left smashed there. She turns and drops it into the can near the bed. "The glass is broken. The frame is trashed. Will have to get another one I suppose." Then she starts to make the bed, still doing things automatically, talking as she makes it. "I should have seen it coming. He has a temper you know. He gets upset sometimes and just hits m---things. He broke my stereo once. He was sorry later and bought me a new one. But it wasn't the same. Had that stereo since I was a kid. Mom gave it to me for my graduation present."   
  
She fluffs the pillows, though they weren't really pillows anymore either as they had hardly any stuffing in them. She doesn't seem to notice that though and stands back, looking at the pathetic excuse for a bed. "Will have to replace all that too." Her eyes going to the dresser, the clothes there torn and shredded. She walks over to them and starts to fold them, totally numb now. "I don't think the Good Will will even want these. Might be able to sew them or something," she says with a humorless laugh. "But I can't sew."   
  
She then just stands there, with a red dress in her hands. It too had been ripped and lay in two pieces in her hands. "I loved this dress." The dress falls from her fingers onto the floor and she turns slowly to look at Kane. "I am going to need garbage bags for most this stuff I guess."   
  
He pretty much just stands there and watches her, frowning again at the sight of the bruise on her back. His heart ached, wanting nothing more then to just take her away from all this pain and misery. He knew that kind of life all too well. When she stops and looks at him he moves closer to her. "Lita, maybe you should just leave this for tonight. We can come back tomorrow and clean up more. A good nights rest might help."   
  
She looks around, then at him. "I don't have anything to wear?" She nods, goes to the closet, but can't find anything that isn't shredded or ruined. She then looks around the room, her eyes lighting from one thing to the next. Then she moves by him and into the living room, looking around at the mess there. She hears him behind her and she turns to look at him. "Kane? Please take me back to your place." She can't deal with this anymore. She didn't care if she didn't have any clothes, she just couldn't look at her things any longer. He had done a number on it. She knew he would probably say he was sorry, but never again. She knew better. He would never be sorry for this.   
  
"He really didn't love me, did he?" Her eyes search his, a deep pain reflected in her's. "Suppose I should have seen it coming." She shrugs. "Please... just... take me away from here."   
  
He watches her and frowns. "I'm sure he did love you. Just not in the way you needed." He reaches out with his un-gloved hand and lightly caresses her cheek. Then he takes her hand in his and maneuvers her out of the apartment and back over to the elevators. He waits for it and looks at her. "Do you want to drive your own car or just come with me in my truck?" He didn't think she should drive in her condition. So when she just shrugs he waits for the doors to the elevator to open and pulls her gently inside. Once the doors close he wraps his arms around her and holds her close.   
  
"You'll come with me tonight. Then tomorrow we'll figure out what to do here. Don't worry, Lita. I'm here for you. I know how you feel." Well...he knew how she felt about getting dumped and screwed over. He knew about that well. The elevators doors open so he lets her go and takes her hand again, leading her from the elevator and out the front doors of the building. As he smells food in the air, it's only then that it hits him. He would need to go shopping if he was going to have Lita over. Or maybe he could get Sara to do it for him. That had happened before. When he had been sick she had just showed up with a ton of groceries. Maybe he could get her to do that again.   
  
He walks down the sidewalk to his truck and switches off the security system before unlocking the passenger door and opening it. He grabs the CD's on the seat and shoves them into the back seat before helping her up into the truck. He then closes the door once she is in and walks around to the driver door. He unlocks it, opens it and climbs in. Closing the door he turns and looks at her.   
  
"It'll be okay. You just need a good nights sleep. Let the shock wear off." He then pulls on his seat belt and starts the truck. Moving it away from the curb he starts to drive for home, glancing at her and frowning under his mask, wishing he could somehow make her feel better.   
  
The whole time he was taking her down to his truck, she really couldn't think. She was thinking, but she wasn't coming up with answers. Automatically she leans against him in the elevator and feels a loss when he pulls away.... Climbing into the truck, she looks at him as he speaks. "Shock?" She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, but I should have known. He was always like this. So demanding." She moves over in the truck so that she is sitting next to him, needing that comfort at the moment, she leans her head on his shoulder and stares out the window as they take off. "I can't live there anymore, Kane. I will have to find someplace else to live." As she talks, her voice is soft, almost emotionless. "It holds too many memories for me." She shakes her head slightly, getting a whiff of his cologne she rests her forehead against his shoulder, her voice lower now, but still dead. "Looks like I have to get more then just an apartment. He pretty much trashed all my clothes too. And the TV..." she shrugs, then lets out a humorless laugh. "Funny thing, it was HIS TV. Guess he forgot that. But it was my bear..." Silent tears wet his shoulder as she sits there, no longer looking out the window at where they were going. "I could go live with my mother for awhile I suppose. She isn't too far from here." She feels a sob wrenched through her body and she can't talk any longer, she just sits there, leaning heavily against him, crying silently.   
  
He drives with one hand again, putting his other arm around her shoulders and holds her close. It felt good to hold her. Right somehow. He hated to see her in so much pain though. When she speaks he just listens, unless asked a question. When she speaks of needing to find some place else he suddenly feels worried. If she went away. "Why don't you just stay with me till you find a new place? I mean.....I have a ton of room. And tomorrow you and I could go find you some clothes. Be like your Christmas present "   
  
She glances up at him, and thinks about that a moment. She could do that, stay with him. Maybe it would be.... "Actually, Kane, it would probably be wise to. I mean," she looks out the window again, "when he finds out that I am staying there... I mean, I don't know." She sighs deeply. "I am sure that he will be around and all that." She starts to chew on her bottom lip. "You think he wasn't happy today... If he finds out I am staying with you..." She shivers at the thought. "I may not be safe." The last is said softly, almost as an after thought, not really meant for him to hear. "Christmas?" She had forgotten about that, and then she remembers they hadn't even gotten a tree yet. They were supposed to get one, last week, but he kept making excuses. So she didn't have a tree, even though she wanted one. She wondered if the box with the bulbs and stuff had been trashed... it was all in the... SHED!   
  
"Oh no." she groans and shakes her head, "I had stuff in the shed. There is an apartment shed that you can use..." sighs deeply. "I hope he forgot about that...." Her voice once more trails off. She had never coward before him, but that only made his temper worse at times. He kept saying he was sorry. He kept saying he wasn't cheating, that he would make everything up to her. He kept telling her a lot of things that she knew she couldn't trust.... Could she trust Kane? Her eyes go to his face. He had let her see it before... that he taken trust. She still didn't see why he hated to be seen. She hoped he would trust her again when they got to his place and didn't wear that godawful mask while around his own home. That would make her feel even worse, as she knew he probably didn't. It couldn't smell too great. Leather and sweat didn't mix well. She reaches up and lightly runs a finger along the exposed part of his jaw, tenderly, softly, watching him.   
  
He shivers slightly as he feels her touch again. Usually when a woman touched him he would pull away, but for some reason he didn't want to do that with Lita. Maybe he was getting soft. He pulls into the driveway of his home, stopping the truck by the house and shutting it off, he then turns and looks at her. "You'll be safe here." He cracks a smile. "I've got a good security system." He reaches out and lightly touches her cheek with his gloved hand this time, doing it out of habit since he was right handed. "Don't worry. Tonight you can just relax. Tomorrow we'll get you all settled in. You can even help me go find a tree. Seeing as I haven't gotten around to that yet." Usually he didn't decorate for celebrate Christmas, seeing as almost every single one he's ever had was a disaster. But he knew that it might help Lita so he was willing to try anything.   
  
He turns and opens the door, climbing out the driver's side and then helping her out of the truck. He walks up to the front door of his home and unlocks it, but doesn't open it. Still holding her hand he turns and looks at her. "You might want to get behind me. They can be a little rowdy when they first see me." At her questioning look he smiles. "You do like dogs right?" He then opens the door, letting all 5 dogs out. They jump and run around them, stopping once or twice to sniff at Lita before finally listening to their master. He watches as all 5 dogs sit down on the porch and wait.   
  
"They're nice. Won't hurt anyone unless told to or forced to." He grins and gestures to the dogs. "My security system. They'll look after you." He then whistles and all the dogs get up and move into the house. He follows behind them, stopping once he and Lita are in the house, he turns and closes the door, locking it. Then, purely out of habit, he pulls off his mask and tosses it onto the bench by the door. He had learned that he didn't need to wear his mask when he was at home. There was no one there to make fun of him. He just didn't have any mirrors. At least not in any room he ever went into. He turns and looks at Lita, wondering briefly why he didn't want to put his mask back on in her presence. He assumed it probably had something to do with the fact that she didn't seem scared of him. He smiles at her. "Want a tour?"   
  
Being tackled by the dogs wasn't a problem, she was used to large animals. But one of them unfortunately jumped on her back and on the bruise, reminding her painfully that it was there. She turns her head quickly to see if Kane was watching, hoping that he hadn't noticed her wince in pain. When he does ask her about the dogs, she shakes her head. "No, don't mind large animals. I work with wrestlers, remember?" She was glad that he had taken the mask off, it did make her feel more welcome then to have him running around with it on. She stands there, looking around, then back at him. "Sure." She nods slightly. "Might as well." Once again she walks over to him and slips her hand into his left one, liking the feel of his strong fingers threading with hers. It dawns on her that she feels safe here and a soft smile plays at her lips.   
  
He smiles, glad she wasn't afraid of his dogs. Most women, most people actually, were. Which is why they were his security system. He had meant it when he had said that she would be safe here. Those dogs wouldn't let Matt anywhere near her. He holds her hand in his and starts walking around the 5-bedroom 2-bath ranch home. Actually it was a 3 bathroom but he didn't really count the small room by the living room a bathroom. It only had a toilet and sink. He finishes off the tour by showing her the room she'll be staying in. "And you can stay in here. I know it's not much but you're welcome to decorate it any way you want. My room is just 2 doors down the hall to your right and the main bathroom is next to this room." He looks at her. "I need to make a call." He had caught a message from Sara on the fridge and knowing how the woman worried about him he wanted to get back to her before she called the cops and reported him missing. "You can stay here or you can come with me if you want."   
  
She walks around with him, admiring the house. It was nice. Not really really clean, but nice. Men... She smiles as he leads her into the bedroom. "No, if I start to decorate, then I might not want to leave." Her head swivels sharply at his question and her hand tightens in his. "No!" She pauses. "I mean, no, if you don't mind.... I will come with you." She felt safer. "Besides, nothing really to do in here but sleep." And she was afraid of what she would dream about when she finally did sleep. But she didn't think she would be getting much sleep now... She just didn't want to be left alone yet.   
  
He smiles and nods. He really hadn't wanted to leave her alone just yet. He leaves the room and heads back to the kitchen. As he walks into the room he grabs the phone off the wall and takes it over to the table. After she has a seat he sits down in the chair next to her and dials his brother's number. He waits a minute before the machine comes on. He sighs and RHE. He absolutely hated answering machines. "Uh.....yeah it's me. Just wanted to let Sara know I'm home and safe. So she doesn't have to come over." He switches off the phone and looks at Lita. "Hungry? Cause I can order in something. Maybe some pizza or chinese food or something?" He then smiles at her. "Anything you want."   
  
She listens to the call, smiling. "I take it Sara worries about you?" She reaches over and slides her fingers through his. "Does she have a reason to?" She gets up, looking around. "Um, I could cook something...." She opens the fridge and looks inside, then laughs, closing it. "Or not." Shaking her head, she walks back over to him. "You don't cook much?" She gets right up next to him, smiling down into his face, her eyes caressing his face as she looks at him, then her smile leaves and her face becomes serious. "Thank you, Kane." And she leans down and kisses him softly.   
  
He smiles and shrugs. "She just likes to mother me." He watches her get up and walk over to the fridge, wincing as she opens it and sees the little there was in it. He smiles sheepishly and again shrugs. "It's not much fun cooking for one. Whenever I am hungry I either get delivery or some conveyance food. You'll see the freezer is full of stuff." He smiles and watches her walk back over to him, then tilts his head as she thanks him. "For wh..." he is cut off as she kisses him and can't help but groan softly. He wasn't used to any of this. Sure he'd had relationships before, just not in a long time.   
  
She pulls back from the kiss and smiles softly at him. "For being here for me. You didn't have to be." She caresses his cheek softly. "Most men wouldn't want to even get in the middle of all this." She shakes her head. "I know that it won't be easy on me to do all this... and you are still sitting here. You even asked me if I wanted to stay here. "she chews on her bottom lip" I need to tell you something.... "she takes a deep breath and pulls back from him. "I am not a weak person. Really I am not. But sometimes, men... well... Matt, he would get mad and hit me." Her eyes search his and she rushes on before he can speak. "Oh he never really beat me or anything, he would just be 'wrestling' and hit harder then he should. Usually when he was upset at something. I don't think he did it on purpose." She doesn't know if he did or not, as he was always sorry when they would find a new bruise that had nothing to do with the show. "But I wanted you to know, I am not afraid of you. I mean, Kane, that I feel safe here. With you. For some reason, I know you won't hurt me."   
  
He watches her, not saying a word till she is finished. When she speaks of getting hit, even if it wasn't intentional, he can't help but feel his anger rising again. But he didn't want to get angry with her around. No he'd save that for whenever he was alone with Matt. He nods, watching her. "I know you're strong." He smiles. "Not many woman would have the guts to try their finishing move on me." He nods again. "I would never hurt you. I don't like hurting women." He holds his hand up, "Tori isn't a woman," snorts. "She's as bad as Stephanie McMahon." He rubs at his throat. It was hurting a little. That always happened when he talked too much. But he really didn't mind. He liked talking with Lita. She listened to him and acted interested in what he had to say. "Anyway, lets not dwell on it tonight. How about we order some food and see what is on PPV?" he asks, getting a nod from her.   
  
  
  



	4. The Undertaker & Sara

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
Mark was walking with Sara towards the parking area where his bike was waiting. He and Sara would have been gone to the hotel already if he hadn't of had to meet with Vince. Not that he minded much. It was a usual thing. He notices his brother walking towards him but other than that he just keeps on walking, nodding only slightly in Kane's direction. He doesn't see the look Sara gave him. He knew she was wondering what the hell had happened with him and Kane. It was really simple actually. Kane didn't like what he had done with JR. He honestly didn't like it when his brother was disappointed in him, funny don't you think? And having that coupled with the feeling of having no respect in the Federation he had just pretty much told Kane he couldn't care less what his LITTLE brother thought. He knew how Kane hated to be referred to as Undertaker's little brother. So they got into a huge ass argument, things were said, Taker mentioned a lot of how Kane always screwed up and never won his matches. It was a low blow but hey, he was angry. So Kane had stormed off and since then they didn't even speak one word to each other unless necessary. He walks out to the bike and straps his little gym bag to the back before getting on, expecting Sara to follow. When she doesn't he looks at her and raises a brow. "What?"   
  
She stands there by the bike and watches him, her arms across her chest. He and Kane both had been acting like idiots. And she still couldn't get used to that military haircut of his. It just wasn't him. "What? WHAT?" She motions with her head towards the now gone Kane. "Kane is WHAT. You two have got to make up and play nice! This is getting to be ridiculous! I mean, come on Mark, you are brothers." She still doesn't get on the bike.   
  
He smiles slightly as he watches her. He loved it when she got angry. "You know you look so sexy when you're angry." He sees the look she gives him and sighs, rolling his eyes at her. "Look. I know he is my brother, but he's also a grown man who can make his own decisions. And so am I, Little Girl. So we ain't talking to each other. It's happened before. It'll happen again. That's just the way Kane and me operate. We only deal with each other when we need the other's help or want a break from everything else. Now get on the bike before I throw you on it." He smirks and waits.   
  
She keeps standing there. "For one, you wouldn't dare, for another, you should be talking to him. You are still brothers and you need to talk more then you do. You think that this silent treatment is going to last?"   
  
He raises a brow, leaning forward on his bike and watching her. "Are you done yet? You don't know my brother, Sara. He gets these ways for a while till he needs me again. I just go with it. He may be my brother but that doesn't mean he has to be my best friend. At least I'm not in the ring fighting him." He bites back the word yet. He had been so close to adding that. "Now can you get on so we can go get something to eat? I'm starving!"   
  
"You know what?" Then she shuts up, doesn't say a thing. Two could play at this game. She gets onto the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist only tight enough to hang on, and waits.   
  
He smiles when she drops it. "Good girl." He starts up the bike, revving it a bit before he takes off towards the street. He drives along till they get to one of the quiet little restaurants. He stops the bike out front, knowing not many people would be around who would know or care about bothering him for an autograph. He switches the bike off before getting off, stopping and looking at Sara. "Coming?" He holds his hand out to her to help her off the bike.   
  
She takes his hand, still not saying a word and gets off the bike, walking with him into the restaurant, she lets him pull her seat out for her, and then takes the menu, looking it over, still not saying a word.   
  
He picks up his menu, asking for a beer from the waiter. After they have ordered, he looks at Sara, watching her for a moment before sighing deeply and leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night? Or are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?"   
  
Ordering a beer as well, she waits till the waitress brings them before she even answers him. She looks at him and shrugs. "What do we have to talk about? I said my peace, you said yours, so be it." She takes a long drink, then looks around the place. She knew better then to argue with him. They rarely ever did, never even really fought, but they did have short disputes. This would be one of them, she knew that for sure.   
  
He sighs deeply and drinks some of his beer. He then lets it go and grins at her. "See what I did to the little Dudley?"   
  
She shakes her head. "No, sorry, missed that." She had seen it, but she was still upset with him over Kane and wasn't going to admit she was standing backstage watching. "I had to use the bathroom." It sounded so lame she just knew he would probably be able to tell she was lying, so she quickly averts her eyes, hoping that will help.   
  
He sighs and shakes his head. "You suck at lying. Look, I'm not saying you have to stop talking to Kane. All I am saying is stop trying to get us to talk." He smirks as he remembers something he heard. "I heard that Page had a tooth capped." He snickers. "His perfect teeth ain't perfect anymore."   
  
She raises a brow. "And who gave him the need to have one I wonder?" Then laughs. "You know that he isn't going to admit that. Even if the rumor gets out, he won't admit it." She hated him, with a passion and a slow grin spreads across her face. She looks away, so Mark wouldn't see, thinking.... yeah, the tabloids.   
  
He smiles and watches her, knowing that would get her into a better mood. He leans back in his chair, as their food is put down on the table in front of them. He grabs his fork and knife and starts cutting into the steak he had ordered, stopping only to put some salt and pepper on it.   
  
She watches him eat, then looks at her food, a pasta dish, and starts to eat. Eating in silence for several minutes, she finally speaks. "So... mind if I go see Kane tonight?"   
  
He looks at her and raises a brow in question. "Why?" Then decides to also say something else, shrugging and cutting up some of his steak. "Like I said before, I never said you didn't have to not talk to him. So, yeah, sure. I don't mind."   
  
She grins at him. "Well either you are going to have to take me or I will need to get home and go back out again." She takes a bite of pasta. "Because, I need to talk to him." She hopes he would offer to at least take her to Kane's.   
  
He points his fork at her, shaking his head. "You know how I hate it when you go anywhere alone. Even IF the threat is gone. So, nope, I'll drive you. " He knows how she thinks so continues. "But that is all I am doing. How long will it take? Cause if it's gonna take a few hours," he eats some more of his steak, speaking around it, "I'll just take off and you can call me to come pick you up."   
  
She groans and rolls her eyes at him. "Mark, it isn't going to hurt you to come in and sit there and do the silent treatment then too. Seeing I don't know." She takes another bite. "So, can't say when you could pick me up. Of course I could just get Kane to bring me home. Or take a cab."   
  
He starts to laugh. "With the way Kane drives you'd be lucky to get all the way home. I swear that boy gets more speeding tickets then I do." He shakes his head and looks back at her. "No. I'll just drop you off."   
  
She keeps eating for awhile then speaks. "And be stuck there? Why not just wait outside?"   
  
He raises a brow. "Oh? Now what would be so bad about being stuck with my brother?"   
  
She grins at him. "I don't know, why don't you answer that one?"   
  
He sighs deeply and tries changing the subject. "So when are we gonna have some kids?" He grins and finishes off his steak.   
  
She spits beer across the table at him, trying to grab for a napkin. "KIDS?"   
  
He gets sprayed with beer and picks up his napkin, wiping off his shirt and arms. "Now I'm gonna smell like Steve." He smiles and looks at her. "Kids. You know, those little people who run around and make noise and such?"   
  
She nods. "Yeah, I know about those things." The she picks up a napkin and wipes her mouth. "You never mentioned kids before."   
  
"I figured you might not want any. Seeing you're only 24." He grins, watching her. She never had any problem with their age difference, since he was 39. But that didn't mean she didn't feel she was too young to have children.   
  
He was getting up there in age but he hadn't said anything to her before. "Well it isn't me as much as you. I mean, do you even want to be a father?"   
  
He smiles. "You forget, Little Girl, I was married once before. I already have been a father. I just figured you and I might like a baby."   
  
She takes a drink of beer and nods. "Yeah, suppose we could do that. Have a baby together I mean."   
  
He nods and finishes off his beer, smiling at her. "Good. So why don't we go home and get working on it?" He was trying to get her to forget about wanting to visit his brother. That way he wouldn't have to go see Kane too.   
  
She knows just what he was doing. "Going home to work on it isn't about to work. If you just want an excuse to not see Kane, tell me, but don't start talking about babies."   
  
He smiles. "Oh I didn't bring that up for a reason not to see Kane. Although I suggested we go home and work on it to avoid Kane. But I really did mean it. I'd like for us to have some kids."   
  
She watches him closely. "Okay, well then, maybe we can have kids, but no we aren't going home to start on them right now."   
  
"Awe why not? We could have a lot of fun." He grins. "Besides, what do you really need to see Kane for?"   
  
She shrugs as she finishes her pasta. "So that you are forced to spend time with him."   
  
He sighs deeply. "Why do I have to spend time with him? He's a big boy. He don't need me around anymore to look after him."   
  
"Yes, he is. But the more I keep you two together, the more you won't forget that you ARE brothers."   
  
"Sara, you KNOW that eventually my brother and I are going to be put up against each other in a match right?"   
  
"Yes, and I KNOW that it would be better for both of you if you," she nods as she is asked if she wants another beer, "are both on SPEAKING terms before this happens."   
  
He rolls his eyes at her. "Not gonna happen, Sara. So quit thinking it is. When the time comes we'll talk again. Till then leave it be."   
  
She snorts. "Well how do you know that this." She takes her new beer, "isn't the time?" then takes a sip. "Hmmmmm?"   
  
"Because my brother and I have been doing this for a while now. I just KNOW."   
  
"And I know too, that you two are pigheaded. You sometimes need to be hit with something hard." She rolls her eyes at him.   
  
He grins. "That's why I love you. You're so strong and stubborn!!! "   
  
She sits back, sipping her beer, done. "Yes, well, since you know that and love it then live with it." Then grins playfully.   
  
He grins and finishes off the food on his plate, pushing it aside and picking up his glass of beer, draining it of its contents and then setting the glass back down on the table. "You think I would have let you marry me if I wasn't ready to live with it?"   
  
She nods firmly. "Then, you will be taking me to see Kane I take it." The grins slyly.   
  
He sighs deeply and rolls his eyes again. "Yeah I guess. But don't try and get us talking again!"   
  
She rolls her eyes back at him and makes a face. "I won't try to get you two talking. I proooooooomise."   
  
He grins. "Good! Now that that is settled, do you want any dessert?"   
  
She shakes her head. "No, not really," she grins. "But I am sure that you will get something." She smirks at him.   
  
"How do you figure?"   
  
"Because you can't keep your hands off food." She ducks the incoming napkin and laughs as he gets up and heads for the cashier without another word.   
  
After paying for the meal, he heads out of the restaurant, putting his wallet into his back pocket, he then climbs onto his bike, waiting for Sara to get on before he starts the bike up.   
  
Getting on, she puts on her helmet and wraps her arms around his waist and leans slightly against him. She thinks about what they had talked about... Kids... hmmm... she wanted kids... but ..... He sounded like he did.... Maybe she should talk to him more about it, make sure....   
  
He continues along the road, stopping only at lights. He stops at one and puts his feet down, thinking of something and grinning. He talks into the mic in his helmet. "And what if my little brother isn't home? Do we have to wait around for him?" Although he knew Kane would probably be home. He never went anywhere except to take his dogs for walks.   
  
"He will be home. He doesn't exactly date you know," she answers back.   
  
"Yes I know he doesn't. But it doesn't mean that can't change." The light turns green so he heads off to the intersection, turning down the road that leads out of the town. Although he and Sara lived out of town that was in the opposite direction to Kane's place. Both brothers preferred to live away from the city on their own pieces of land. Kane especially, since being away from people made him feel safer.   
  
She nods even if he can't see her. "That is right, it could. And I hope it does. He deserves it." She looks at the house as they near it and doesn't see Kane's truck.   
  
He drives up to the house and stops the bike, turning it off and putting down the stand for it. "Well unless his truck is in the garage I don't think he is here. We could go inside and wait for him though. Bet the dogs are hungry." He could hear them barking from inside the small ranch house. He gets off the bike, opening up his duffel bag on the back and searching through it for the key Kane had given him.   
  
She gets off the bike as well and looks at the house. "Yeah, probably should feed the dogs." She frowns slightly. "I hope he didn't get into any trouble at the arena. It isn't like him to be late getting back from a match." She moves away from him, heading for the front door and then over to a window, looking in. It was dark, with no sign he was there at all. She waits for him to come over and unlock the door, bracing her legs as he opens it, the dogs hurtling themselves at her. She laughs and pets them. "Down! Down! Yes, I know, you are hungry. Where is your Daddy? Hmmmm?" She walks into the house when she finally can get through the dogs.   
  
He unlocks the door and opens it, also bracing himself for the onslaught of dogs. His brother owned 5 of them. How Kane could look after so many dogs was beyond him. He himself just had two and they were enough. And Kane's were all large dogs, just different breeds. There was an Alaskan Malamute named Boggs, a Rottweiler named Lucky, a German Shepherd named Shadow, a Golden Retriever named Chance, and a big black Newfoundland dog named of all things Mark. Yes, as a gift Mark had given him that dog and of course Kane had named the dog Mark. Mostly to annoy him. So every time someone said his real name the damn dog would come running.   
  
He shakes his head, wading through the dogs and heading into the house. What was strange is that all the dogs got together. There was no fighting. They all seemed to like each other. Although, it was Boggs who seemed to be the pack leader. But still, there was no fighting. Anytime he saw the animals together it amazed him. He switches on some lights and heads down the hallway towards the room that Kane fed the dogs in. Kane should have been a dog trainer instead of a wrestler cause when he picked up that bag of dog food all five of those dogs sat down on the floor and waited for their bowls to be filled. And once they were all five dogs walks casually over to their bowls and began eating. It was amazing to watch. He watches the dogs for a little longer and then sets the huge bag of food back down in a corner. He then turns and looks at Sara. "Now why don't OUR dogs eat like that? We have 2 and they are a handful. He has five and they are perfect angels."   
  
She walks around with him, checking the rooms. Finally stopping in the main living room. "He isn't here." She looks at Mark.   
  
He nods, walking over to the backdoor and opening it to let the dogs out. He closes the door and then turns to look at her. "I can see that. So can we go yet?" He wasn't about to admit that he was worried about his little brother. Kane was always home after a show.   
  
She frowns. "No. I don't want to leave yet." She starts to walk around the house, looking for any sign that he might have come and then left the house again. She ends up in the kitchen, and looks in his fridge. Damn the man needed to go shopping. He had enough frozen meals in the freezer, but he had hardly anything in the fridge. She looks over at Mark and raises a brow. "He eats worse then you did when I met you." She shakes her head and closes the fridge, walking over to the noteboard by the fridge and looking at it. "Nothing here." She frowns again. "Not even a shopping list..." She thumbs through some of the notes he had up, but there wasn't anything about any appointments today. She turns, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you think he got hurt worse then we thought and had to be taken to the hospital or something?" She was slightly worried.   
  
He watches her, rolling his eyes at the food comment. "I did not eat bad before I met you." He grins. "I just got a lot of take-out. And besides, Kane goes shopping. He just eats all he buys right away. I've seen him go through a whole large pizza on his own." He sees how worried she was getting and sighs, walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Baby Girl he's fine. Kane's got a harder head then even I do. I'm sure he was just caught up. Or maybe he is out shopping now. Could have taken his shopping list with him you know."   
  
Frowning, she nods in agreement. "Maybe. I mean, he could be shopping. Lord knows he needs the food in the house." She looks around. "We better let the dogs back in though. Or he will think something is wrong. And write a note too." She starts to move around the house, looking for a pad and pencil, she starts to jot down a note.   
  
"Kane, came by to talk to you, but found you not here. Hope you are shopping as I can see you need the food. Mark and I let the dogs out and have fed them. CALL ME when you get home so I don't worry all night. Sara"   
  
She puts the note on the fridge and turns to look at her husband. "Okay, think that should do it." Then she walks through the house, and to the back door, opening it, she calls the dogs, waiting for the thundering of their run to tell her they were on their way.   
  
He pretty much just watches her, wincing as the dogs come running in and almost bowl her over. He whistles and the dogs quit trying to get her down on the floor. Instead they run over to him and start jumping up, figuring that like Kane, he had their treats in his hands. He snorts. "Hey! I don't have anything for you. Back!" When the dogs back off and sit down, although they still wiggle, he walks back to the room where they are fed and inside, returning a minute later with their treats. He tosses one to each dog and then looks at Sara. "So we gonna go now or are you gonna clean up and then write down a shopping list for him too?" He grins, loving to tease her about how she mother's Kane.   
  
Getting her balance back, she looks around. "Well if he is shopping, then I don't have to make the list." She shakes her head. "No, I suppose that we can go." Taking what he was saying seriously. "The house isn't too dirty and I think he has a cleaning woman come in a few times a week." She nods, not really looking at him, but looking around the place. "Yeah, he will be okay, I am sure." She moves over to him and finally looks at him. "Besides, if he needs anything, he will tell me. But if we don't hear from him by midnight, I am going to come back." She nods firmly. "Understand?"   
  
He rolls his eyes and nods, turning and walking over to the front door. "Yeah yeah. But I still say you're worrying about nothing. Come on. Let's get out of here." He opens the front door and blocks it so the dogs can't get out, telling them all to sit and wait. Once they do he leaves the house with Sara, locking the door behind them and then walking back over to the bike. He gets onto it and starts it up, waiting for Sara to get on before he starts driving down the driveway.   
  
Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leans her head against his back again. The drive back to their house is mostly uneventful, except for a few fast turns she would have to talk to Mark about.   
  
Climbing off the back as they park, she thrusts a hand into her pocket and pulls out her keys, taking the steps two at a time, she unlocks the door, rushing over to the wall to un-arm the alarm. She turns to Mark as he enters. "So, what did you want to do tonight?"   
  
He walks into the house behind her after moving the bike into the garage next to all his others and grabbing his things off it. He shrugs and heads for the kitchen. "Don't know. Any ideas?"   
  
She walks over to the fridge, opening it up and finding a lot of food there compared to Kane's. But then again, she made sure there was food there. "Well I thought at dinner you wanted to get started on something." She bends over, grabs a beer and straightens, popping the top and turning, slamming the fridge door shut with her foot, she takes a drink. "But a movie might be nice."   
  
He walks over to her, takes her beer from her, downs some of it, leans down and kisses her, and then grabs her around the waist and hoists her up over his shoulder. He grins as she starts to struggle. "I say we get started on what we discussed in the restaurant." He then carries her away from the kitchen, not being even phased by her kicking and hitting. It was a game they played often. "You better watch where those feet are going or you won't be getting laid tonight."   
  
She screams as he picks her up. "MARK!" She laughs, pounding on his back, her legs kicking till he says that last bit. "Oh really?" She giggles and doesn't stop kicking. But is more careful where she kicks, pounding on his back and wiggling around, trying to get loose. "Mark! Don't you want dinner? You sure that you just want to go have sex?"   
  
He grins and shakes his head, carrying her into their bedroom and snapping his fingers of his free hand to get the two dogs off the bed. Once they are off and he is done getting them out of the room he walks back over to the bed and drops her on it, grinning at her. "You hungry? Cause I ain't hungry." He then jumps onto the bed with her and pins her hands down above her head. "Now don't fight if you know what's good for ya!"   
  
"No, I am not hungry, I just ate. You did too, but that doesn't mean anything with you." She laughs, then hears the phone. "Oh the phone!" She struggles under him, trying to get to the phone, but he won't let her, and the answering machine catches it. "Mark!" she whines, laughing, then listens. "Oooooh good, Kane is home. Better call him back." She grins and finally wiggles out from under him, crawling fast across the bed, her hand on the phone. "He might need something."   
  
Laughing, he hears the phone ring and grins, trying to keep her pinned to the bed so she doesn't have a chance to answer it. "Awe come on, Baby." He then hears the machine pick up and Kane speak and rolls his eyes, then looks back down at Sara just as she wiggles away from him. He turns over onto his back and props himself up on his elbows, watching her. "You know he's a big boy. He can go shopping for his own food if he wants to." Then grins. "So get your ass back over here. You are suppose to be playing with me!"   
  
Laughing, she removes her hand from the phone and turns on the bed. "I suppose, since he did call, and he is okay, and he didn't say he needed me to call back.... That I could probably play with you." She is quickly back over to him, pinning him to the bed, sitting on his chest and smiling down at him. "Now who is in charge? Hmmm?" She grabs his arms and puts them over his head, grinning. "I am. Remember that." She smirks. "I am God!" She giggles.   
  
He grins up at her, struggling but not really struggling. He would never admit it but he really did like having her in the dominant position. Well, sometimes. And today was one of those times. "Oh really? Well you just remember whose decade of destruction it was, Little Girl!" He smirks and starts play fighting with her.   


* * *

  
  
A few hours later, she gets up and pads barefoot and naked across the room, tripping over one of his dogs. "DAMN!" She catches herself before she falls, hoping she didn't wake Mark... then heads out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, opening the fridge door and pulling out some ice cream. She gets a bowl from the cupboard and piles it high with ice cream, then putting the carton back, she walks into the living room with it and sits on the couch, turning on the TV.   
  
He wakes up when the bed moves, but doesn't make a sound. When he was sure she was out of the room he opens his eyes and looks around. He yawns and rubs at the back of his head, where there was now short hair. But he pays no attention to that. Instead he gets up, grabs his pants off the floor and pulls them on. He then leaves the bedroom, seeing the light on in the living room. He silently moves over to the open door and looks inside, rolling his eyes and smiling as he sees her with ice cream. He walks silently into the room, grinning from ear to ear. He stands right behind the couch and then speaks. "What're you doing?" He sees her jump and starts to laugh hard.   
  
She about comes out of her skin when he speaks. She hadn't heard him coming in. She whirls around and smacks him on the chest. "That isn't funny, Mark! That is just rotten!" She puts her bowl on the table and hops up, standing on the couch and leaning in closer to him. "I needed some chocolate," she says grinning.   
  
He continues to laugh, even after she has hit him. He finally stops and wipes at the tears in his eyes, grinning. "Why? You need the energy? We going at it again?"   
  
"NO! I am not going to let you have another go at me." She grins and shakes her head. "Nope, I just wanted some ice cream." She kisses him and then hops off the couch, grabbing her bowl and heading out of the living room, yelling over her shoulder. "You suck!"   
  
"Hey!!!! You better respect me!!!" He smirks and goes after her, grabbing her in the hall and wrestling her bowl of ice cream from her. He smirks and holds it above his head where she can't reach it. "Gonna respect me now?"   
  
She jumps up trying to get the ice cream. "Hey! That is mine!" She shakes her head. "Nope, not gonna respect you. Never ever ever." Then smirks. "I am however going to get even if you don't give me back my ice cream."   
  
He grins and raises a brow, looking skeptical. "Oh yeah?" He keeps the bowl of ice cream held way above her head. "How do you figure you'll be able to do that?"   
  
She crosses her arms over her chest and smiles. "Oh that is easy. I just won't make love to you in the morning. .... or all week. You will be begging for me by the time you get it."   
  
He glares at her playfully. "That's blackmail!" Then he grins. "And who says you won't be itching for it too? I know you Sara. You just can't get enough of me!" He smirks, looking really smug.   
  
A slow smile spreads across her face. "Oh, but Mark... I know you. You can never keep your hands off me." She turns and walks towards the bedroom. "If you want to push it. Okay. I will go back to bed," she calls back to him. "You can sleep on the couch with the ice cream."   
  
He thinks about it all of a second, then grumbles and follows her, cursing that she could control him with sex. "Okay, okay! You can have your ice cream back!   
  
She crawls into the bed, smiling over at him. "Ooooooooo now you are going to give it back. Maybe I don't want it back now?" She would never have cut him off, but he didn't know that.   
  
He smiles seductively at him, holding out the bowl, "Oh but you want it, I know you want it." He strips down again before sliding into the bed as she grabs the bowl from him. "And I get mine in the morning." He can't help but laugh at her look.   
  
  
  



	5. Debra & Stone Cold

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
Steve yawns and walks out of the bathroom, pulling on the T-shirt he had in his hands. Since he had to cook the last few days he had made Debra cook breakfast this morning. Well, actually he had bugged her till she gave in and said she would do it. He grins to himself and walks out of their bedroom and down to the living room where the presents were. He walks over to the tree and looks at it, then starts to reach for a present, intending to shake one of his and find out what was inside.   
  
Debra comes into the room and sees what he is up to. "Oh no you don't!" she says shaking her head, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "You can come get your breakfast, then after you are done eating, you can open one." She grins. "And if you are really nice, I might give you the big one."   
  
He jumps and looks over at her, trying to look all innocent. "What? I wasn't going to do anything. Just wanted to see if Santa brought me that beer I wanted." He grins and walks over to her, leaning in and giving her a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Baby. What'd you get me?"   
  
She shakes her head, returning his kiss. "Well Santa didn't bring you any beer. The beer fairy did. " She rolls her eyes at him. "I swear, I am expecting you to get a gut any day now because of your love for beer." She steps back from him. "I am not telling you what I got you." She smirks. "You have to wait till after breakfast."   
  
"I won't GET a beer belly cause I work out all the time." He walks with her to the kitchen, whining only to annoy her. "Awe but I want my present now, Debra. Can't I have it now? Please?" He gives her his cutest look.   
  
She groans and shakes her head. "No, you can NOT have it yet, Steve. And if you keep whining at me about it, then you won't get ANY of your presents." She motions to the table, set and laid out with food. "Eat your breakfast, then you can open them. And no scarfing it down," she says laughing.   
  
He grins and rushes over to the table, grabbing the food and piling it onto his plate. He then starts eating. Not exactly scarfing it down, but not eating slowly either.   
  
She groans and takes a seat. "STEVE!" She reaches over and slaps his hand. "You are going to make yourself sick." Then she shakes her head. "I swear you are nothing more then a big kid."   
  
"What?!" He snickers and goes back to eating, doing it much slower this time, complying to her. "So what'd you get me?"   
  
Sitting there she doesn't answer him, instead she starts to eat her breakfast. "I told your mother we would be over for Christmas Dinner. She called this morning." She wondered how well that was going to go over and watches him carefully, trying to gage his mood. "I figured that we could tell her about starting a family. She is always after you about grandkids, seeing how old you are and stuff." This last was said in a teasing manner, but with as serious a face as she could muster.   
  
He looks at her and rolls his eyes. "Hey! You are older than me, Debra. So there." He smirks and eats some more food before nodding and drinking some of the juice in front of him* All right. I suppose dinner will be fine. But if she tries to get me to quit wrestling again I ain't gonna be happy."   
  
She rolls her eyes. "Okay okay, if she tries, then you will bite your tongue and let her try. She is your mother, Steve and she loves you a lot. She puts up with watching her baby boy hit, beaten, bruised, and broken. You walk around with braces on your knees in order to walk. What do you expect her to do?"   
  
He gives her an exaggerated look. "I don't have to wear them ALL the time. Just when I am wrestling or have a long ways to walk. I don't wear them around the house do I? And okay okay. I will just sit there and smile and nod if she starts getting into it. Which we both know she will. But we won't tell her about the grandkids thing till she starts in on my job. That way when we bring it up it'll give her something else to think and talk about." He finishes off the food on his plate and then grabs a little more.   
  
She sits back in her chair and watches him. "Okay, we won't tell her about the grandkids thing untill she starts in on your wrestling. And, by the way, I am NOT older then you." She makes a face at him and sticks out her tongue.   
  
He looks at her and grins. "You are! Go look at our birth certificates." He finishes off the food on his plate and then downs the rest of his orange juice. He wipes his mouth on his napkin, he did have SOME manners, and then looks over at her. "Now I've eaten, so where is my present?" He grins.   
  
She points her fork at him. "It is NOT nice to remind a woman how old she is. For that I shouldn't give you your gift." She smirks and keeps eating. His gifts were all under the tree, all but the big one, but she wasn't telling him that.   
  
He smiles innocently. "Well I'm just saying I ain't old. Now...can I have my present? I ate my breakfast like you asked. Even drank all my juice." He grins and rubs his hands together, looking much like a kid in a candy store, all excited. "Now can I have my present?"   
  
She laughs and shakes her head. "Okay okay." She takes the last few bites and stands, wiping her mouth and setting the napkin on her plate. "You can have them." She leaves the room and heads to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.   
  
He jumps up and runs into the living room, stopping by the tree. He looks around and then reaches down and grabs a couple presents. He carries them over to the couch and sits down beside her, holding out the one that has her name on it to her. "Here."   
  
Shaking her head, she laughs and takes it, but doesn't unwrap it, instead she watches him.   
  
He starts opening his present and grins at the dress shirt that he got.   
  
She shakes her head and watches him. He was like a kid in a candy store. "Like it?"   
  
He looks at the shirt that was in the box and grins, looking over at her. "And it's even my size!" He leans over and kisses her. "Thank you. Now open yours."   
  
She shakes her head and starts with the first one, stopping, staring. "Steve?" Her eyes go from the single diamond drop necklace to his face. "You didn't, not really?..............."   
  
He leans over and looks at the necklace, the one he had seen her admiring for a while now. He grins and leans back, getting up to go get more presents. "Looks like I did." Snickers and walks back over with two more presents, one for him and one for her. He sits back down beside her and holds out her present to her.   
  
She is still looking at the necklace. "Steve....." her voice soft, "You are too....." she shakes her head, then holds it out for him to put it on her, sitting back when he is done. "Thank you. " She winks at him and starts to open another one.   
  
He smiles and starts opening up his other present, another shirt he had wanted. He grins as he realizes the two of them really did understand each other. He gets up and gets more presents, always one for him and one for her. He finally picks up the little box and opens it, raising a brow and pulling out the keys. He looks over at Debra, holding up the keys. "Where's the rest of it?"   
  
She had been opening her presents along with his, pulling out things like a pretty sweater, a few of the books she had been wanting to get, the last gift sitting in her lap, making her laugh. A pair of fuzzy slippers. "Got tired to me putting my cold feet on you, huh?" Her eyes slide from the slippers to the keys and a mischievous twinkle enters them, deciding to tease him a little. "Well I know how you have wanted a new truck, not like you need it, but you wanted it." She shrugs and puts on an innocent look. "I couldn't afford the truck, so I got you the part I could afford. Keys."   
  
He rolls his eyes and looks at her. "Oh come on. Just the keys?" He hadn't seen the truck anywhere near the house. But she could have just bought it and left it on the lot until they went to pick it up. But he decides to play along with her and pouts. "I wanted the truck though!"   
  
She shrugs and gets up, picking up her gifts and smiling at him. "I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it." She leans down and kisses him. "Maybe next Christmas I can get you the steering wheel."   
  
He pouts even more and crosses his arms over his chest. "I want my truck!" Looks just like a little kid who doesn't get what he wants.   
  
She groans and gives in. "Okay okay. Come with me." She leads him from the room and out into the garage, then out of the garage to the driveway, where she had set up a tiny little minature version of the truck she got him. She walks over to it, bends down, picks up a remote and walks back over to him, holding it out. "I understand it will climb over any kind of rock in the yard." She keeps her face straight as she offers him the remote.   
  
He walks outside and raises a brow at the little truck in the driveway. He takes the remote from her and looks at it. "No key hole." He holds up the keys. "Where's my truck?"   
  
She can't help it any longer, she starts to laugh. "Well you COULD try to use the key on it." She takes his hand, leading him down the driveway and around to the other side of the neighbor's house where she had parked his truck.   
  
He sees the truck and practically jumps up and down. "You got it!" He rushes over and unlocks the driver door, climbing in and looking at all the neat feature she had installed on the truck too. Most of it was what he wanted but there were a few things that she apparently thought he would want or need. And she was right too. He starts messing with switches and stuff.   
  
She laughs at his excitement, walking over and climbing, with difficulty, into the other side. "Steve! You would think that I just handed you a new toy." She laughs. "Okay, I did. But we have to go get ready to see your mother."   
  
He shakes his head and grins. "Uh uh. No way. I'm taking this baby out for a spin. YOU can go see my mother." He puts the key in the ignition and starts the truck up, sighing happily.   
  
"NO! You are going to go see your mother. If we go get ready to go, then you can drive your new toy to your mother's place," she says laughing.   
  
He thinks about it, then grins and nods. He drives the truck over to their driveway and parks the bigger truck right beside the little miniature one. He turns his new toy off and climbs out, walking around to her side and helping her out. "Okay. But tomorrow I get to go take it off-roading right?"   
  
She takes his hand and lets him help her out. "Okay, tomorrow you can do that. While I go shopping." She wasn't one that did those things with him, unless he really asked her and she felt like running around in jeans and getting dirty. "You know, those after Christmas sales." She laughs and heads into the house, heading to their bedroom.   
  
He follows her into the house after locking up his truck and grabbing the little toy one off the driveway. He sets the toy truck and the keys down inside the bedroom and then walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a very passionate kiss, to thank her for his gift.   
  
She smiles against his lips, then pulls back and looks into his eyes. "I take it you like your present?" She kisses him softly. "You are welcome." Then pulls away and turns to head to the closet to find something to wear. "Wait till you get the bill," she says teasing.   
  



	6. The Rock & Trish Stratus

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
Rock finishes up the breakfast he was making for Trish and him. She had once again spent the night with him, which delighted him to no end. He was actually starting to look forward to their little meetings. And he had to admit to himself, she was good in bed. He walks out of the small kitchen in his rented penthouse suite and sets a plate of food down in front of Trish, then sits across from her. "Enjoy," he says grinning. "And don't worry. I do know how to cook."   
  
She looks at the food and smiles. "Mmmmmmm smells good at least." She picks up her fork, carefully cutting into the omelet and carefully taking a bite, smiling and nodding. "Very good. Yes, you do cook." She picks up her milk and takes a sip. "Merry Christmas." She couldn't believe she had spent Christmas Eve in his arms. They had spent hours going at it again, and she was beginning to like it very much.   
  
He smiles at her and starts eating his omelet, stopping only to wish her a Merry Christmas as well. He looks over at her and asks the question he had been thinking of for a while now. "Would you like to be in a tag match with me again?"   
  
She takes another bite, listening to him, then nods. "Okay, it might be fun. Who did you have in mind?"   
  
"The Dudley's." He looks at her after he says that, wanting to judge her reaction. He knew how she felt about the Dudley Boys but he wasn't sure if she would want to face them again after the 3D she got from them last time.   
  
She chokes on a bite of food, grabbing the water on the table and drinking down half her glass, patting her chest, her eyes watering. "I don't know about that one. I rather stay away from them."   
  
He smiles at her, having expected something like that. "Okay. How about...." he tries to think up a good team they could go against. "Any ideas? "   
  
"No, not really." She takes a few more bites. "We can wrestle them. It will be good to get back at them." She smirks.   
  
He smiles at her. "I have an idea of how to get back at them. We pick one Dudley and Stacie and then we get the other Dudley banned from ringside." He polishes off half his omelet.   
  
She nods as she takes all this in. "Well I think that might work. And if we get the other Dudley banned from ringside, maybe we can get someone else to beat the hell out of him." She smirks, almost done with her omelet   
  
He grins and nods. "Could ask Austin to do it. Or Tazz. Tazz has a thing with them right now. Not sure how much I can trust him though." He finishes off his breakfast and sets his fork down on his plate, picking up his napkin and wiping his mouth.   
  
She keeps eating, nodding. "Yes, Tazz. I could flirt with him and I think he would do about anything I asked." Not looking at the Rock but at her plate as she talks.   
  
He feels that little jealous streak go through him but it is gone as soon as it comes. What they had was a relationship of conveyance. They both were free to see other people. He just had to keep remembering that. So he nods. "What man wouldn't?" He smirks.   
  
She wasn't sure what she had expected him to answer, but that one does make her smile. "Thank you," she says nodding. "As would any woman love to have you come on to her." She finally finishes her breakfast and pushes her plate aside. "Oh I won't actually sleep with him." She makes a gagging sound* that would be too gross. But if I move just right, look just right. Tazz will do anything for me. Vince did and I never slept with him." She smirks. It was her little secret, one she had hinted at to him before, but never admitted to.   
  
He raises a brow and looks over at her. "You know, you should be glad most of us guys in the locker room don't believe everything Vince says. Seeing as he liked to brag that you and he..." He shivers. "Damn that's gross." Then shakes his head looking over at her. "So.....you have anything planned for today?"   
  
She stares at him in shock. "He says..." She sighs and shakes her head. "Nevermind, I would expect nothing less of him. Nope, never did sleep with him. He is too old for me. He was a means to an end, and all I had to do was tease him." She shrugs. "That is all." Then she finishes her milk. "No, I don't have anything planned. I didn't really know I would be here this morning." She says with a slow grin.   
  
He grins. "Good. Cause..." he shivers. "I don't even want to think about that." He stands up and starts clearing the table, taking his plate and hers to the kitchen and returning a second later and sitting down again. "Well.....I was just thinking if you aren't doing anything....I mean I have nothing to do. So...." He waves his hand at her.   
  
She leans back in her chair. "Are you asking me to spend the day with you?"   
  
He grins and nods, looking over at her. "Yep. And the night too. I mean, if you want."   
  
Her brows go up. "The night too? Again? You sure you want me around that long?"   
  
"What? You that bored already?"   
  
"I am not bored at all. But that doesn't mean you aren't." She puts her elbows on the table, her chin resting in her hands. "Are you?"   
  
He smiles at her. "Would I have asked you to stay another night if I was bored of you? Trust me, if I'm bored, you'll know."   
  
She raises a brow. "Well then, I suppose with an invitation like that, I can't help but stay." She puts her napkin down and stands. "But for now, I need a shower." With that, she sweeps out of the room.   
  
He watches her and grins. He didn't know why but he really did enjoy Trish's company, even without the sex. She was smarter then she acted. He really did enjoy the talks they had. He also enjoyed the feel of her body in his arms. He sighs and stands up, clearing the rest of the dishes off the table. But again, this was a relationship of conveyance, purely for enjoyment. And that's the way he wanted to keep it.   
  
She makes short work of her shower, getting dressed in just a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before heading to the living room where he had a professionally decorated tree. She had actually put a gift below it for him, nothing big, just a charm for one of his necklaces, but she thought he might like it. She takes a seat on the couch and watches the lights.   
  
He walks into the living room a few minutes later, sitting down in a chair and looking over at her. "Can I ask you a question?" He waits for her to nod before continuing. "I was just wondering why you aren't with your family today? I mean I know they are all the way in Canada but still..."   
  
She keeps looking at the lights. "Because they don't agree with what I do and as long as I 'flaunt my body in front of God and the whole universe' then I can stay away." She shrugs and still doesn't look at him.   
  
He nods, then asks her yet another question he was thinking of. "Want to come with me when I go see my parents?"   
  
She stares at him at that. "You want me to go with you to see your folks?" She knew he didn't mean it that way, but it was still a personal thing to do. "You sure you want me to go with you?"   
  
He nods, looking at the tree now. "Sure." Then looks over at Trish again. "You have no one to be with during the holidays. So I figure what'll it hurt? You're my friend, so you spending Christmas with me doesn't have to mean anything else."   
  
She glances at him and flashes him a genuine smile. "Thank you. " Then looking back at the tree, she motions to it. "Looks like Santa came." Her finger pointing at the little box hanging from a bow.   
  
He looks over at the tree and nods, having noticed that present before. "Santa eh?" He gets up from his chair and walks over to the tree, taking the small present off it and bringing it with him back to his chair. He sits down and is about to open it when he remembers something. Well actually he had been thinking about it for a while. He reaches into his pocket and pulls a small present from his pocket, holding it out to her. "Here. Merry Christmas."   
  
She blinks, then smiles, taking the gift. "You didn't have to, you know." She smiles at him. "But thank you." She opens the gift, smiling at the bracelet there. "It is lovely." She holds it out for him to put it on her wrist.   
  
He smiles and takes the bracelet from her, fastening it around her wrist. Then he leans back and opens his gift, pulling the charm out and smiling. He did indeed like it. "Thank you, Trish." He wasn't quite sure what to say, but his face showed that he liked it.   
  
She grins and hugs him, on impulse. "You are welcome." Then kisses him soundly.   
  
He returns her kiss and pulls her down onto his lap, his arms going around her waist. He doesn't pull away from the kiss, instead he intensifies it, holding her close to him.   
  
She is shocked at first, but then molds her body to his, her arms slipping around his neck and returning the kiss passionately.   
  
He continues to hold her and kiss her, only pulling back for air a little while later. He leans back in the chair and looks up at her. "You know, I kind of like having you here." He grins at her. "Might just have to keep you around."   
  
She laughs. "Well, I think that I have a say in that. Besides, I do have an apartment you know." She doesn't move to get off his lap though.   
  
He looks all astonished. "You have an apartment?"   
  
She nods. "Not here, in Connecticut." She smiles at him. "I don't see it very often though. Like I said before, here I live in a hotel."   
  
He raises a brow questioningly. "Will I ever see it?"   
  
"Maybe. We will see." Then she leans in and kisses him deeply. Soon all talk of apartments ended as other matters became more pressing.   
  



	7. Kane & Lita & The Undertaker & Sara

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
They had ordered Chinese for dinner and had it delivered. Then taking it to Kane's living room, they had ordered a movie. Lita had enjoyed his company, but now she was lying in her bed unable to sleep. She knew that he was only a few doors down, so she felt safe... But she just couldn't sleep. She lay there thinking about how things had been before, and then she starts to cry when she remembers the vivid images of her apartment and all her things.   
  
She sits up and wanders out of the room, looking for the bathroom, she finds some Kleenex and blows her nose, wiping at her eyes. This sucked. She wasn't ever going to get any sleep. She knew that. She leaves the bathroom and pauses outside Kane's door, wiping at her tears again. She wondered if he was awake or asleep yet. She sniffles, sighing and turning and walking back to her room. She wouldn't bother him.   
  
She lay on her bed again, looking at the ceiling... but it was no good and she gets up, walking over to the window and looking out at the night sky. She was wearing one of his T-shirts and it reached all the way to her knees, but it was warm enough. She wraps her arms around her middle and lays her forehead against the glass, her tears flowing freely now. What was she going to do. She felt so alone at that moment.   
  
He had been lying awake in his bed, one arm behind his head, thinking about her. She was all he could think about. And that was keeping him from being able to sleep. That and the fact that sometimes he could be a deep sleeper and he didn't want to be asleep in case something happened to her tonight. He sighs and rubs his eyes, wondering why Lita had to be going through the hell she was. As far as he could see she was a nice caring and loving person. She had to be to want to even look at him. Or kiss him. And she had done that a few times. That thought brings a smile to his face. Maybe they could have something. But then he remembers his relationship track record and sighs, shaking his head. They probably would be better off as just good friends. That way there would be no need to break up. Or to have to cheat on the other. He pushes that thought away. He didn't want to think of Lita with another man.   
  
He is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone moving by his door. He listens as she move into the bathroom and then once again past his door. Maybe he should go check on her. She did need to sleep.   
  
Getting up he leaves his room and quietly walks down to hers. He knocks on the door, waiting for an answer, and when he doesn't get one and slowly opens the door and looks inside. Seeing her over at the window he slowly walks over to her. "Lita?" He reaches out to touch her shoulder.   
  
She had heard him knock, but had been unable to answer, her voice thick with tears. Now as she feels his touch, she turns, the light from the moon showing the tears coursing down her cheeks. "Oh Kane." It is all she can get out and she turns fully, wrapping her arms around him and holding on tight, sobbing.   
  
He wraps his arms instantly around her, it was becoming a habit, one he didn't mind at all. What he did mind was that he couldn't help take her pain away. He didn't know what to do. This was all new territory to him. Usually he was the one going through emotional hell. And he had to do it alone most times. He sighs softly and kisses the top of her head, not even knowing he does it.   
  
She finally stops crying, looking up at him. "Kane," she sniffles. "I can't sleep alone. I know that I am safe here. But, all I do is lay there and think about things. Would you mind real terribly if I slept with you?" She chews her bottom lip, hoping that he wouldn't say no.   
  
He looks down at her and frowns slightly. It wasn't that he didn't want her sleeping in his bed. Actually he had been hoping she would ask. But that also made him nervous. As he usually slept without a shirt on and she might see the scars. But then again she didn't seem to mind the ones of his face. He finally comes to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt. And if it helped her...he nods. "All right. If it will help." He smiles and lets her go, taking her hand and leading her from her room and down the hall to his. He walks inside and lets go of her hand, walking over to the other side of the bed and clearing off the clothes and books that were on it. The room looked pretty much just like her's except for the drapes were closed and made of a dark red material. They looked like they didn't let much light in at all, which was how he liked it.   
  
She follows behind him, looking around the room when they arrive, then after he is done clearing off the bed, she walks over and slides between the sheets, suddenly cold and hoping he would get in bed soon. She wasn't feeling horny or anything, just tired and unable to sleep. She hoped that this would help her out, she knew she would never sleep if she stayed in that room alone.   
  
"Kane, are we really going to get a tree?"   
  
Once he's done putting the books and stuff on a chair he shuts off the lights and walks back over to the bed. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it away before climbing into bed with her. "Yes. Have to. Need to put presents under something."   
  
She waits until he is in the bed, then she moves to curl up against him, laying her head on his chest, one arm going around his waist. "Who did you get presents for? Your brother and Sara?" She didn't know much about his family, only a little bit, and was honestly curious about him.   
  
He instinctively wraps one arm around her, then puts the other behind his head, looking up at the ceiling as he thinks. "Well....I got one for my father. Got one for Sara. Got one for Mark, although I don't want to give it to him now. That's about it I suppose. For now anyway."   
  
She keeps her body curled against his, her eyes closing slowly as she talks, her voice lower, finding a great comfort in his arms. "I sent my mom her gift. But that is it. Had one for Jeff, but I think I saw parts of it around the apartment."   
  
His eyes close and he speaks before he thinks, right then half asleep and half awake. "I'll beat him to within an inch of his life if you want me to."   
  
"No, I don't want you to do that. I just want to get on with my life." Her voice is a soft whisper as she starts to fall asleep. "I want it over with. But I wouldn't blame you if you got even for that crack on the head." She yawns and curls tighter against him, holding him close.   


* * *

  


  
  
Like his brother, Kane also wasn't an early riser. He was still asleep as well, with one arm and one leg hanging over the side of the bed. And all 5 dogs were lying in different spots all over the room, waiting for their master to get up and feed them. They knew better then to wake him up. So they let him be. Except for occasionally Boggs would lick Kane's hand. Which only caused him to snort and turn over onto his back, still deep asleep. And for once not having a nightmare   
  
Lita had been laying with her head on Kane's back, half laying across him. She hadn't returned to her own bed since the first night, as it seemed the only way she could sleep was if she was actually being held by Kane. She felt safe and she was able to not think about what had been going on in her life since she had left her apartment that day.   
  
As Kane turns over, she is tossed across the bed and wakes up, sitting up and yawning. They had gone shopping and gotten her some new clothes, so she was finally wearing a nightgown instead of his shirt. She gets up and yawns, walking half asleep towards the bathroom, easily avoiding the masses of dogs around the room.   
  
He is finally woken up by a wet nose pressed against his neck. He makes a face and opens his left eye, the good one, looking down at the black dog head and the big brown eyes looking up at him. "What?" He looks at the time and groans. "I need to train you to feed yourself." The dog starts to paw at him and he sighs. "Okay okay. I'm getting up. Geez." He sits up in bed and looks around, frowning slightly when he doesn't see Lita there. He listens for a moment and hears her moving around in the bathroom. He lets out a sigh of relief and then gets out of bed, grabbing his T-shirt off the end and pulling it on over his head. The 5 dogs are now crowding around him, whining and wagging their tails. "Okay okay. Go. Downstairs. I'll be down in a minute." The dogs run out of the room, bowling each other over as they do. He then walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on it. "Lita? You okay?"   
  
She straightens, having been washing her face. Grabbing a towel she dries it off then walks over to the door and opens it. "Yeah, I am okay." She smiles softly at him. "You threw me on the other side of the bed though." She laughs softly. "You aren't really used to sharing the bed are you?" She moves closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck, she kisses him softly. "Merry Christmas, Kane."   
  
He smiles and shakes his head to her question. Then when she puts her arms around his neck his arms instantly go around her body and he returns her kiss, smiling down at her. "Merry Christmas to you too, Lita. I'm glad I can spend it with you."   
  
She blushes ever so slightly. "I am glad you want to spend it with me." She kisses him softly. "What did you have planned for today? I don't have anything planned."   
  
He smiles down at her and shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't really celebrated a Christmas since I was 5. All I can remember is..." he pauses, trying to remember, hiding the pain of remembering well. "Uh.... presents. Yeah opening presents." Another memory of that time flashes through his mind and he frowns for just a second before covering it up with a stony look. "Oh and I remember Mark took me sledding then too." He smiles, purely for her benefit. "But I don't think we'll be doing that this year. How about you and I just figure out something to do"   
  
She leans back in his arms, still smiling up at him. "Well why don't we go sledding? It might be fun. Could drive to some snow someplace." She grins. "I am sure there has to be snow here somewhere." She runs her hands lightly up and down his back in an affectionate gesture. "Or could get a turkey and make something good for dinner. Or we could just sit here and look through the ads for an apartment for me. Or we can watch a movie...." She grins. "Or....." her voice trails off softly. "What would YOU like to do, Kane?"   
  
He scratches his head, thinking. Actually he wanted to do all the things she had suggested. Well, except the ad part. He really didn't want her to leave, he just didn't know how to make her stay. "Uh....how about we do it all?"   
  
Her smile widens. She had been worried that today she would be nothing more then a basket case, but she could tell that Kane wasn't going to let that happen. "Okay, so we can do all of them. Ummm how about some breakfast while we look at the ads? That will get two of them out of the way."   
  
She pulls out of his arms, instantly feeling the loss. Her hands lightly trailing down his strong muscles, in an absentminded caress. She had found a new bliss in these arms. A peace she didn't think she could find. She had woken one night, sweating, in the middle of a nightmare, to find those same arms wrapped protectively around her and his voice soothing her fears. It had been an odd moment for them, a moment where she felt a new attachment to the man. He seemed so much softer, more loving, then he let the world know he could be. At that moment, she had needed that soft side of his, that protective side, and he had given it willingly. They hadn't really spoken about it since then. Only that night, when he questioned her about the dream. But the dream had long been lost and she couldn't give him a good answer as to what had brought it on. It was the only time in the last several days that she had felt any fear at all.   
  
She moves away from him, leaving the bathroom and walking through the bedroom to head into the kitchen. She had insisted they go shopping a few days ago and his fridge was full of food. It had become almost second nature what while he fed the dogs, she would make them some form of breakfast. Though she had found out on that first day to make him two breakfasts, or at least that amount, as he had been hungry an hour later.   
  
She reaches into the fridge and pulls out some buttermilk. She would make them pancakes for breakfast, from scratch. She knew that he had the ingredients. Oh and she remembered another thing. Her hand moves to the freezer, taking out the berries.   
  
He smiles and nods, watching her go before he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. He walks out of it a few minutes later, his hair brushed and tied back, looking less like he had just woken up. He walks over to the bed and makes it look a little better before the insistent whining of Lucky gets to him. "All right! Shit! You are pushy aren't you?" He pats the dog's head and smiles before grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. He then follows the dog out of the bedroom and over to the feeding room as he called it. All the dogs were waiting patiently for him to fill their bowls, which he does. When he is done he waits for them to finish eating, they ate faster then him at times, and then lets them outside. Once the animals are taken care of he heads to the kitchen.   
  
She was just putting the pancakes on the table and grabbing the milk from the fridge as he walks in. "Hello. Did you get Lucky fed? He was in here three times already. I am not feeding those dogs. They would never leave me alone if I did." She sits down at the table and starts to put butter and syrup on her pancakes.   
  
"Oh yeah? Well you sure all the pancakes are there?" He smiles and sits down at the table, yawning and then rubs at his eyes. He grabs his knife and waits for her to finish with the butter before he takes it and starts spreading some on each of his pancakes. He smiles and waits for her to finish with the syrup before taking it and putting on just enough to spread over his pancakes. Once done he looks over at her. "You know, if you get an apartment, I'm gonna have to go back to eating frozen dinners." He cuts into his pancakes and starts eating, wondering for a second if Sara was going to come over. She probably was. Knowing Sara she would be over soon. He smiles slightly and shakes his head. He looks up at Lita again. "Sara will probably be over sometime soon. Seeing as she'll want to know if you really are staying with me. Or have you not heard that rumor yet?"   
  
She was taking a bite and shakes her head. "What rumor is that? I haven't heard anything. And I did NOT feed any of the pancakes to your dogs." She laughs and starts eating again, then a thought hits her. "So, Mark will be here too, I take it."   
  
He looks over at her, suddenly interested in knowing something. "Uh.......you.....you know how sometimes you women share a locker room? Well......some of the guys, see they talk and stuff..." He looks down, blushing a bit, not sure how to ask her if he was ever a topic in the ladies locker room. He was pretty sure that he wasn't but damn it he still was a man and that made him curious.   
  
She watches him, not sure what he is getting at. "Yeah, we share a locker room. But for the most part I share mine with Matt and Jeff." She rolls her eyes. Both had seen her naked, but she wasn't about the admit that. Then something clicks and she looks at him, her head tilting to the side. "What do you want to know, Kane. Spill it. I feel free to say anything to you, please, feel the same with me." And she ment that, she did, and she wanted him to as well.   
  
"Uh....." still looking down at his plate, using his fork to play with his food. "I was.....just wondering....I mean the guys talk about women when some of them share a locker room. So....was just wondering if women talked too." He shrugs and goes back to eating. Resting his left elbow on the table, and his head on his left hand. He was still tired but that always happened with him. He could sleep forever and still feel tired in the morning. And it would be worse when his nightmares would return. Which hadn't. And that was strange since he had one at least once every two weeks.   
  
She grins slowly. "So are you wondering if Tori mentioned the size of your penis?" Her smile widens more and she actually blushes. "Maybe." Then quickly shoves pancakes in her mouth, looking at her own plate.   
  
He blushes and shrugs. "Yeah......but I'm pretty sure I know what she says about it." He rolls his eyes. "And for YOUR information it's neither crispy or a critter!" He snorts, hating how people automatically assumed he was damaged down there just because he was in a fire. He suddenly realizes what he says and blushes more, paying more attention then needed to his food. "I...just w..w..wanted to know what is said about me." He sighs, seeing he was stuttering again, another thing he hated doing.   
  
She blinks and stares at him, her food forgotten. "Crispy? Critter?" She looks at the table, but her eyes were more focused on what was below the table. "She didn't say. I mean." She clears her throat. "All she said was," here she blushes, "is that you were big." Her face goes redder if at all possible. "I mean, all over." The last is said really REALLY low as if she is afraid he will hear her.   
  
He grins and looks up at her. "Yeah?" He suddenly realizes he looks too interested in what she has to say and just lowers his head, silent for the moment, trying to figure out how to change the subject, or what to change it too. He eats a bit more of his food, suddenly thinking of something. "Lita, maybe you need a dog. I mean when you go off to live on your own again. Maybe we should find you a place that allows pets."   
  
She snaps her fingers, letting him change the subject since she felt she said more then she should, and gets up, getting the paper. "We were going to look for places for me to live." She shakes her head. "Can't get a dog, that would make my chances of finding a place one third what they are now." She starts thumbing through the paper.   
  
He nods, watching her, really wishing she wouldn't go. "Yeah but if you have a dog you have protection. I could even train it for you. I'm good with animals." He mumbles something that sounds like 'seeing that I am one'.   
  
Her head snaps up instantly. "If you just said what I thought you said...." her voice threatening, suddenly upset at him, but not really knowing why.   
  
He looks up at her, going all innocent, playing dumb. "Huh? All I said was I'm good with animals." He finishes off his breakfast and gets up to clear off the table. "So anyway, you really should find a place that allows pets. I'd feel a lot better if you had a good guard dog."   
  
She shakes her head. "That is NOT what you said. You want me to try to throw you across this room to make a point? I will." She was done eating. "Kane.... " she frowns. "Kane, stop that." Her voice now soft, lower. "Around me, never say that. I would never say it and I can't handle you saying it either. You are not an animal. You are a man. A kind, caring, loving man. And I can't, not now, handle hearing you say that about you." Her eyes go to his face. "Kane, I can't deal with it. You are my friend."   
  
He looks down at her, sighing and nodding. "Sorry. You hear it enough you tend to believe it. I'll try not to do it around you." He goes back to clearing the table, still feeling bad about getting her upset. He was pretty sure now she was going to leave. And that had been what he was dreading for a while now.   
  
She can see she upset him and she stands up, tossing the paper down on the table and walking over to him. "To tell you the truth, I am not going to find a place safer then here." She clears her throat and looks at the middle of his chest. "You offered to let me stay here as long as I wanted...." Her voice sort of trails off, then she rushes on. "Maybe I don't need a dog. I mean, you have 5 already, and you would be here, and maybe for the time being it would just be better if I stayed here where you felt I was safe." She thought she was rambling and she clamps her mouth shut and mumbles. "Or maybe not." She was feeling embarrassed now.   
  
He looks down at her and tries to keep off the look of pure joy that appears on his face. But fails miserably. "Really?" He grabs her chin lightly in his hand and tilts her head back so that she'll look at him. "I would like it if you'd stay here with me, Lita. But it has to be your decision. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do." On impulse he leans down and lightly presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He pulls back and rolls his eyes, groaning as he hears the dogs barking outside. "Looks like we have company. She's gonna want to talk to you."   
  
She sees the look as he makes her look up at him and she smiles. "I wouldn't have said I would, if I didn't want to." A soft sigh escapes her lips at the kiss and a soft moan follows, not wanting the kiss to end and feels a loss when he pulls back, finally opening her eyes. "Who is going to want to talk to me?" She blinks, lost in the moment and not in who might be there.   


* * *

  
  
Mark was laying in bed, still asleep. He never was good at waking up in the mornings, even on Christmas day. He was laying on his stomach, snoring a bit and looking quite content. That is until one of the dogs come bounding into the room and slobbers all over his arm. He is awake instantly and glares at the dog. "Son of a bitch!!!" He grabs the blanket and wipes the dog spit from his arm, making a face and shaking his head at the dog. "What? Didn't you eat enough last night?"   
  
Sara has to laugh as she follows the dog into the room. "Oh, he just wanted to tell you that you are sleeping too late again and that his Mommy has already taken him for a run and had her breakfast and everything, while you just laid there sleeping." She walks over and swats Mark on the ass. "Get out of bed, lazy butt!"   
  
He snorts and glares at her before finally getting out of the bed and walking over to the bathroom, mumbling something about her never getting him any breakfast. He is in the bathroom for a while before he finally comes out, looking a little more cleaned up, he yawns, stretches and then goes over to his dresser to get dressed.   
  
She laughs, shaking her head, walking over to the bathroom door. "If I had gotten you breakfast, you wouldn't have woke up enough to eat it." She sits on the bed and watches him. "Coming with me to Kane's today? I have his gifts to give him."   
  
"Sure I would have. I like your cooking. Would want to be awake to eat it." He smiles at her, this being one of those rare times when he actually showed affection for anyone. Although it happened more often with her then anyone else. He pulls on his pants and then a sweatshirt before turning and looking at her. "Not really. I mean I doubt he'll want to talk to me. Will just cause trouble. Nope. You go. I'll stay here and mess with my bikes."   
  
She watches him closely. "No, you are going to go with me." She nods firmly, having made up her mind. "This is Christmas and you will be social enough to come with me to see your brother and deliver his gifts." She gets up and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay, Love?"   
  
He looks down at her and sighs. "Sara, I told you before. The relationship I have with my brother is complicated. He may not even want to see me. And I might not want to see him. You really want to chance the two of us fighting on Christmas Day?"   
  
She nods. "Yes, I do. Because I have faith that you two can be big enough to NOT fight for the 10 minutes I am there giving him his gift." She grins at him. "And the three bags of groceries I packed up for him."   
  
He rolls his eyes at her. "What are you? His mother? Cause if you are that'd make you MY mother and I just don't go in for those kinds of things!" He smirks and steps away from her, looking her up and down. "No matter how hot you look in the morning."   
  
She rolls her eyes back at him. "I am not his mother, but the few times that I called over there these last few days, he hasn't been home. And I heard a rumor that," her voice gets all excited about the prospect and she lowers it as if telling a secret, "he had Lita living with him now." She rubs her hands together. "I ne--want to see if he is okay is all. The groceries, well I do that more then you know." She shrugs and turns from him, walking out of the room, tossing over her shoulder. "You are still coming with me." She hoped the tidbit about Lita would at least perk his interest.   
  
His face clouds over and that protective nature he had where his brother was concerned kicks in. "She's staying with him?" He didn't like this. Not at all. Oh he knew Lita was a nice person but if Kane got too attached to her and she left him, well he'd seen what Tori had done. No he didn't like this at all. Kane was in for trouble and he had to do something about it before his little brother got hurt again.   
  
She knows that look and groans. "Yes, she is staying with him. At least that is what I hear. If you are going to fight with him on purpose, then you ARE staying here. Because I am having non of that, understand?"   
  
He rolls his eyes. "I wasn't going to fight with him. Just remind him to be wary of the girl. I mean, she's probably up to something." He snorts. "And if she hurts him I'm gonna break her skinny little neck." There was that protective side he had for his brother. He usually didn't show it, the only other times he had was when Kane broke his arm while in a match against Austin and Triple H. And before that, when Mark had been trying to convince Kane not to trust X-Pac and Tori. Now that one he had been right about. He sighs and shakes his head. Yep. Kane was going to get his heart broken yet again.   
  
She sighs deeply and shakes her head. "Mark, please. You just got done saying Kane was a big boy. Okay, so maybe he is. Maybe he isn't. But if he has Lita there... Don't you think, that for once, your brother deserves to have a woman in his life?"   
  
He rolls his eyes. "Sara, I'm all for him having a woman. Maybe then he'd stop acting like a child. But you have to understand something, Little Girl. You didn't have to watch him go through all the shit he did when he was with Chyna and then Tori. I did. All I'm saying is he's been screwed over by women before. What makes Lita so different from all the others. And another thing, you have to admit, Kane does get attached easily and then he also isn't easy to live with. What with his moods and all. You know as well as I do, Sara, that she's just going to leave him like all the others and this time he's going to be worse off then the rest.   
  
She takes a deep breath. "Mark, Dear, you keep trying to tell me that he is an ass, that you are fighting and you can care less for him, then you turn around and say these things." She shakes her head. "No, he isn't a little boy anymore, and yes he has been hurt. So maybe you should give him more credit that he can handle this. Besides, I wasn't around to them.... I am around now." She smiles slowly. "And I will make sure he isn't hurt, more then you. Women have.... ways about them. And maybe, from what I have seen, Lita might be good for me. But maybe he needs someone that isn't a wrestler. I think we could set him up on a few dates with NON wrestlers.... But you won't even talk to your brother, so in the end, what does it all matter?"   
  
He rolls his eyes again. "So I don't like seeing him get screwed over again and again. Maybe it makes ME look bad. Having a brother who is stupid." He sighs and shakes his head. "Fine. I'll try not to bring it up to him. As for your idea, well.......he doesn't like dating, Sara. Why do you think he doesn't do it? He thinks most women just want him now for his money. Which is probably true. There are a lot of blood suckers out there."   
  
She groans and lets out a deep breath. "OH Ghod, Mark. He isn't that bad. You act like that is all any woman would want him for." She shakes her head. "No, he isn't stupid and yes he deserves a date." She rolls her eyes.   
  
"Well what else do women want? I mean I know he can be nice sometimes but what else is there other then that, looks, and money?" He decides now would be a good time to bring up their trip to Kane's, and to change the subject. "So were we going over to Kane's place or not?"   
  
She gets up, furious with him. "Yeah, that is right. That is all I want from you. Your money and your looks." She throws the napkin on the table and stalks from the room. "Now, we are going now." She grabs the groceries on her way through the kitchen, her jaw clamped shut, her eyes mere slits. She grabs Kane's gift and storms out the door, heading to their truck.   
  
He watches her and sighs deeply, shaking his head. She had misunderstood him. Again. He grabs the keys to the truck and leaves the house, locking the door and switching on the security before he walks over to the truck and unlocks it for her. "I didn't mean that YOU were one of those woman. I meant that Kane seems to attract that kind of woman. Unless of course you are trying to tell me you are in love with my brother."   
  
She doesn't say a word as she puts the things into the truck. In fact she doesn't say a word till he is actually in the truck and driving towards Kane's. "Mark, you said women. I am a woman. You implied that is all we are good for."   
  
He starts the truck, presses the button to bring up the garage door and then drives the truck out, heading down the driveway and out onto the road. "Look, Sara, I didn't mean you and me. I meant Kane and the women he meets. There is a huge difference."   
  
She looks at him questioningly. "You didn't say that, Mark. You said 'women'. You didn't say 'women who are with Kane'.... Is that really how you thought of me? When I met you? That all I wanted was your money? I can go back to working you know."   
  
"To be honest? Yes. My first wife did that. Oh sure she was all sweet and stuff. Said she understood that I needed to travel a lot. Said she didn't care about staying home and looking after the kids. Then, after a while, it was all about money. Hell she tried to get me to pay thousands of dollars in child support. And that's all well and good but I doubt giving her pretty much my whole paycheck is going to benefit the kids." He continues to look out at the road. "As it is I still have to pay her almost 2 thousand dollars a month in child support. Lucky for me I have a good paying job. Which will be over if I ever get seriously hurt." He sighs and shakes his head. "Look, Sara, I didn't mean you."   
  
She doesn't look at him. "Well if you lost that job then you could pay less, it is determined on your job." She frowns. "Okay, Mark, I will concede, you may not have meant me, but you implied all women." She still doesn't look at him, but her hand moves to cover his. "But I will forgive you."   
  
He turns his hand over and laces his fingers with hers, using one hand to drive, like usual. "I'm sorry, Sara. I honestly don't consider you to be like every other woman. To me you're different from them all. I mean...how many women would actually approve of their husbands working in a job like mine? What with all the traveling and being apart. You have NO idea what a strain that puts on a marriage."   
  
She laughs softly. "Oh I have an idea what it is doing to our phone bill when you are gone." She tightens her grip on his hand. "I am sorry I got so upset." She hated being compared to his ex too and that slips out. "And I am not going to throw away our marriage because you are working or I am pregnant. I trust you not to cheat on me." Slow grin. "Cause you know if you do that I will just have to sick Kane on your butt."   
  
He smiles at her and nods. "You wouldn't have to sick him on me. He'd come after me himself." He goes serious for a moment as he pulls into Kane's driveway, having been driving fast again. He stops the truck and turns it off, turning to look at her as Kane's pack of dogs come running, barking, at the truck. "Sara, I would never cheat on you. You know that right?"   
  
She sees the hounds advance out of the corner of her eye, but her focus is on Mark. She nods once. "Yes, I know you wouldn't cheat on me." Her hand moves to caress his cheek and she leans in and kisses him. "And trust me, I will never cheat on you. If I want sex that bad, I will hop a plane and fly to you." He smiles softly, then turns, opening the door and hoping down, instantly she is on her ass covered in dogs, unable to get them off her.   
  
He smiles at her and watches her get out of the truck, then he climbs out of it as well, walking around and helping her out of the pack of dogs. Once he has her standing up again he reaches around and into the truck, grabbing the groceries and handing her the present she had brought. "Okay. Let's get this over with." He heads to the front door and kicks it since his arms were full.   
  
Sara laughs as she is helped up, following behind him. "Mark!" But it is too late, he had kicked the door. As it is opened, she sees that Kane is there with OUT his mask on and a slow smile crosses her lips. Now now now, she didn't even think that he went around with Tori without that damn thing on. But that is just what her husband had told her, and he wasn't there all the time.   
  
She walks in and smiles "I was sure you wouldn't have any food in the house, and it being Christmas, you will need it." She pushes the gifts for Kane into his arms. "These are from your brother and me." Then she starts to look around to see if she can see Lita.   


* * *

  
  
"Sara will want to talk to you." He hears the front door being kicked and rolls his eyes, mumbling something about kicking his brother. He walks over to the door and opens it up, raising a brow as his brother pushes past him and to the kitchen to put the groceries down, the dogs following Mark all the way there. Kane whistles and shoos the dogs back outside.   
  
"Why?" Lita doesn't get an answer, so just backs off, as Mark comes into the kitchen, she blinks. Great, he was there. They never really did get along. "Excuse me," she says softly, walking around him and out of the kitchen, wondering if she should go see where Kane went, she thinks better and heads to the living room, trying to slip away from them all.   
  
Mark watches Lita leave the kitchen and shakes his head. He sets the groceries down on the counter and starts putting them away, noticing that Kane now had food in the fridge. But still, with Kane you could never have too much food.   
  
Sara does follow Kane into the living room, looking at the tree in a slight shock, having not seen it there a week ago. "So you got a tree huh?" She then moves around and sees Lita. Yes, the woman was here, she couldn't believe it, and Kane wasn't wearing a mask and he was actually smiling, and there were presents under the tree.... Oh she had so many questions. "Hello, Lita. I had heard you might be here. I take it you are staying for the holidays?"   
  
Kane raises a brow at Sara and takes the presents from her. "Uh...okay. I'll put them under the tree with the others." He takes them into the living room where the tree was and sets them under it, noticing Lita and giving her an encouraging smile before turning and looking at Sara, assuming she had followed him. "Uh......well thanks."   
  
Lita looks at Sara and then at Kane and takes comfort in the smile. "Um, well actually." She gets up and walks over to Kane, taking his hand, needing his touch to help her as well, kind of standing behind him. "Actually, I have agreed to move in here for awhile. Till Kane thinks I will be safe again." She holds tighter to Kane's hand.   
  
Mark walks out of the kitchen and catches the last of what Lita says. Raising a brow in question, he looks at his brother, wanting to ask him why he was so stupid to actually allow the woman to stay at his home in the first place. But instead he bites his tongue and just smiles politely, although his eyes show how unhappy he is about this new arrangement.   
  
Kane holds Lita's hand and tries his best not to look too happy about the fact that she would be staying with him now. He glances over at his brother as he walks into the room and sees the look in his eyes. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Mark had been pretty much ignoring him for the past month. And NOW he starts to act like his brother again. He snorts and pays attention to Sara now. "You two want to come to dinner?" He didn't know why he had said that, he had meant to ask them how long they were going to be staying for.   
  
Sara looks over at Kane and smiles. Perfect, absolutely. She could drill them at dinner. "Oh we would love to." She moves over to Mark and smiles, her eyes warning him to be nice. "Wouldn't we, Mark?"   
  
Lita wasn't sure about having dinner with them, she had caught Mark's look and she wondered if he was going to glare at her all through dinner, but she wasn't going to object. She had also caught Kane's look and it made her feel.... wanted. She moves closer to him, still holding his hand, but still keeping him between her and Mark.   
  
Mark looks at Sara, rolls his eyes and then plasters that fake smile onto his face again, nodding. "Sure. Sounds like fun." He smirks slightly as he sees how Lita was keeping Kane between herself and him. He kind of liked the fact that she was afraid of him. It gave him a power over her.   
  
Kane sees his brother's look and puts his arm around Lita in a protective manner. He wasn't about to let his brother hurt the woman he....he what? Loved? Possibly. He did enjoy having her around and talking to her. And he really enjoyed having her sleep in his bed. But could that really mean love? He wasn't too sure since that had been what he had based his love on before with Tori. But now he knew he didn't love her. All he knew for sure was that he wanted to protect Lita from any other pain. And he really liked her. "Good. It's all settled then."   
  
Sara claps her hands, moving slightly so she can elbow Mark without anyone noticing. "Great! Well, when do you want us to come back?"   
  
Lita was glad they didn't plan on staying all day, as she really did want to spend time alone with Kane. She loves the feel of his arm around her and takes comfort in the protective way he was standing there with her. She slides her gaze to his face. "Kane? We were going to go sledding and stuff. What about... 8?"   
  
Mark hears Lita and can't help but laugh. Just the thought of Kane, with his size, sledding seemed funny to him. He looks at Sara and sees the look she gives him, and the one the rest give him and tries looking all confused. "What? It's funny! He's 7 feet tall! Think about it!"   
  
This time Sara elbows him harder. "There is nothing wrong with him sledding. Nothing more wrong with that then two grown men acting like children." She looks pointedly at both of them.   
  
Kane smiles and nods to what Lita says, 8 sounded good. He then hears his brother laughing and his face clouds over. He slowly turns his head towards Mark and snorts, glaring at him. "Oh? And you find it not funny when you do it. Must I remind you, Big Brother, that you are only a few inches shorter then I am." He smirks, although he was still quite angry at Mark for laughing at him.   
  
Lita frowns, tightening her arm around him. "I don't see anything funny about it. I think it will be fun. I haven't played in the snow in a long time and it always brings out the kid in you."   
  
Mark rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah." He looks at Lita. "Well you just remember that he hasn't had a childhood since he was 5." He then turns and looks at Sara. "So can we go now?" He was angry at his brother, one for actually sticking up for himself and two for wanting Lita around him.   
  
Kane grits his teeth. His brother always did like to remind him of the past. But then again, that was how people controlled him as well. And he wasn't going to let Mark control him anymore. He takes a deep breath, counts to ten in his head and then forces a smile. "Yes, why don't you two go off and just come back tonight at 8 for dinner? We'll have everything made."   
  
The look Sara gives Mark lets him know that she would be talking to him as soon as they left, but she smiles at Kane. "We will be back then. With bells on." She walks over and leans up, kissing his cheek. "Have fun in the snow, Kane." She pats his cheek, then with a nod to Lita, she takes Marks hand and drags him out of the room.   
  
As soon as Mark says that Lita gets mad. He was an asshole, she couldn't see what Sara saw in the idiot. She speaks between her teeth. "Then it is about time that he have some fun, isn't it?" Her voice sickeningly sweet... She nods to Sara and doesn't say another word till they leave the room, turning to Kane, she can see how the words effected him and she hugs him, kissing him softly. "I think we need to do more then just play in the snow."   
  



	8. Debra & Stone Cold

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
Steve was sitting with Ric in his locker room, discussing his upcoming match with Booker T. Ghod how he hated that man. He was driving him insane with his Rock wanna be type attitude. It really was more annoying then him having to say 'What?' all the time.   
  
"Now......you gonna have my back if one of Vince's little buddy's or Vince himself comes down to the ring? Cause I know Vince. He'll send someone if he's not there himself." He looks back at the monitor in his locker room as Taker's match comes on. He liked watching hardcore matches. They got him hyped for his own matches. He nods as Ric says he'll see what he can do and gets up to leave, just as Debra is coming in. Steve waits till the cameras that had been in the room are gone and then smiles at his wife. "Hey Baby. Where you been?"   
  
Debra smiles as she sees Steve, waiting for him to finish with the crew before she goes to him and hugs him. "Hello to you too." Her eyes twinkle. " am sorry, but I have a call to make, in private. And that is so hard to do here, so did it in your truck." She rolls her eyes at that last word. "I can't believe you drove your baby here. I would think you would be too afraid someone would hurt it." She sighs. "That is why it is heavily insured. Someone messes with that, I am going to have their skin. That truck took me a month to get all that custom stuff put in.   
  
He grins. "Hey! I gotta show it off don't I?" He gives her a kiss, keeping his arms around her waist. "I still love my present too. And you and me both will kick the guys ass who touches my truck"   
  
She laughs, smiling and shaking her head. "Oh so that is how it is? You don't get that protective of me" She teases him. "Maybe if I told you that you were going to be a Dad you would get more protective of me then of that truck." She waits for that to hit him.   
  
He looks at her, shocked. Had she just said what he thought she said? Couldn't have been. Could it? All this goes flying through his head, among other things. Then he just picks her up and spins her around, grinning and looking quite happy with the prospect. "We're gonna have a baby!" He sets her back down and smiles lovingly at her, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I love you, Debra. I may not always tell you that in public but I really do."   
  
She laughs as he spins her around, smiling into his face. "I love you too, Steve." The she nods, taking his head in her hands she winks up at him. "Yes, you are going to be a Dad. Did you think that we could do it so easily? I sure as hell didn't. But I got into that monster truck of yours and made the call. I was going to wait and tell you when you got on stage but I couldn't wait that long. Almost called you on the cell phone." She grins. "So, who would have thought. The big Stone Cold Steve Austin a DADDY!" Then she starts laughing.   
  
He smiles at Debra, then grins at the words she says. "He's gonna be a little rattlesnake!" He puts his hand on her stomach, then smiles at her. "Thank you." He leans in and kisses her again. "And you can still come out on the stage." He snickers. "I could act surprised."   
  
She laughs. "I take it that you would like the world to know that you are going to be a father." Then she nods in agreement. "If you want, I will come in there and announce it. Before or after the match?" She looks at him questioningly, still not letting him go.   
  
He can't stop grinning. "After. I'm gonna kick Booker's ass tonight. It'll be the perfect..." His voice trails off as he sees a camera come into the room. He raises a brow and looks over at the monitor. His eyes widen and his blood starts to boil. Booker T, still dressed in street clothes, was taking a bat to his NEW truck. He lets go of Debra pushes past the camera, and runs out of the room, heading as fast as he can to the parking lot, he gets there just as Booker is leaving in a getaway car, apparently there would be no match tonight. That was a good thing for Booker because the boy was going to die! He walks over to his truck and sighs deeply. They were suppose to use his old truck, the company one with Stone Cold written on it. But knowing Vince… He snorts and runs his hand over a nice sized dent in the passenger door, which also had it's window smashed in. "Son of a fucking bitch!" He curses up a storm, not noticing the cameraman taping any of this. Not really caring actually. When the cameraman zooms in on his face the look in his eyes would scare even Kane and the Undertaker. He was livid.   
  
She about freaks when she sees Booker T. "Damnit!" And she rushes out after Steve, shaking her head at the damage to the truck. "Oh that boy will pay." She puts her hands on her hips, her breasts pushing almost out of her top. "I paid good money for this truck." She turns and storms back in, heading for Vince's office. He would pay for this one.   
  
He sighs deeply and then remembers something. He grins and runs over to Debra. He stops her and gives her a kiss. "I'll be back. Gotta go stomp a mud hole in someone's ass." He then rushes over to the black truck with the Stone Cold logo on it and jumps into it. He turns the key already in the ignition and gets the truck started. Then he rips out of the driveway, heading off after Booker T, pretty sure he knew where he would go.   
  
She watches him run off and groans. This wasn't going to be pretty. Fine, it didn't matter, she was going to go see Vince.   
  
It isn't long before she is storming through the door. "Okay you piece of pond slush! What the hell was that?" She stomps her foot looking at him. "You know that THAT truck was NOT to be touched! It took me a month to get that custom ordered and numerous phone calls all the while hiding it from Steve. DO you have ANY idea how HARD that was?!"   
  
Vince smirks and shrugs. "Your insured. Get it fixed."   
  
She walks over to him and slaps him. "YOU get it fixed!" Then turns and storms from the room not even noticing the camera crew.   
  
Steve drives around, looking for the car Booker T left in. He grins when he sees it parked in a grocery store parking lot and picks up the cell phone sitting on the seat beside him. He calls up Debra's cell phone and waits for her to answer before he speaks. "Baby? Mind telling Vince to get a camera crew to.....just a second." He looks at the name of the grocery store and then tells her it. When he is done he smirks and shuts off the truck, after parking it behind Booker's car and gets out, keeping the cell phone to his ear. "And tell them to hurry. They won't want to miss this." He smirks. "You are gonna love it, Debra." He then hangs up and puts the cell phone into his pocket, head to the doors of the grocery store and waiting for the camera crew.   
  
She answers the phone, nodding. "Okay, Steve, will do." She then turns on her heal and walks back into Vince's office.   
  
"Now what the hell do you want," Vince demands.   
  
She smirks. "Seems that you need to get a camera crew over the Piggly Wiggly." She crosses her arms over her chest, still smirking. "And fast, or you will miss the money shot." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes as he is immediately on the phone and running from the office. She follows at a slower pace, heading out of the office and towards the beat up truck, getting in and looking for the keys, she calls Steve. "Hey, where did you put the keys?" She looks over the vizor. "Vince is on his way, he already left. I was going to go, but I can't find the keys."   
  
He pulls his cell phone from his jeans pocket and hits the button on it. When he hears Debra he winces. "Sorry, Babe. I forgot I had them on me. They're in my pocket." He sighs. "Really am sorry. Wish you were here to see this." Then grins. "Poor little Book is gonna get his ass whooped." He sees some cars pull up and smirks as some camera men and Vince get out. "Gotta go, Babe. You watch the monitors. It'll be good." He then shuts off the phone and puts it back into his pocket with the keys to the trucks.   
  
She groans. "STEVE! That is it, I get a pair of keys to this truck first thing in the morning." She nods, hoping out of the truck and putting her cell phone away then rushes into the locker room. Going to Steve's dressing room, and settles in front of the monitor, crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair and watching. "Oh Booker, you really really shouldn't have messed with his Baby."   
  
He waits for the cameras, instructing one to go in and find Booker. And NOT to tell him that he was here. Once the cameraman nods and runs off he walks into the store, the other camera guy following him. He waits a moment, watching as the other camera catches Booker going through some cereal boxes. He walks up to one of the check outs and takes the mic from the girl, smiling at her, she knew who he was, before asking her to turn it on. She does and he speaks into it, the cameraman on him getting it all while the other camera catches the look on Booker's face when he speaks over the intercom.   
  
"Price check on a man who's about to get his ass whooped on isle 5." He smirks as Booker turns and starts slowly walking down the isle, mumbling something and looking around for Austin. He comes out of the isle and doesn't see anyone. This gives Steve the chance to grab him from behind and throw him into the shelf of plastic juice bottles. "You messed with the wrong truck, Booker!" He grabs Booker again and starts pulling him down the shelf, making sure that Booker's head hits a can of apple juice, hard, on the way.   
  
Steve grins and drags Booker out into the isle and over to the meat area. "Hey Book! That eye bugging you? Well maybe you should put a steak on it!" He grabs a rather thick steak and beats Booker with it before grabbing a shoulder or pork and hitting Booker in the back with it. Once done with that he walks away to grab a frozen turkey. He picks it up and turns around to see Booker getting up. He smirks and chucks the 20 pound turkey at Booker. "Hey! Dinner time!" He snickers as the turkey hits Booker in the stomach and knocks him back to the ground. "You look a little thirsty, Book." He grabs the man by his shirt and drags him to the dairy isle. He then grabs a carton of milk and opens it up, drinking a bit of it, getting most of it on his shirt before, he smacks the carton into Booker's face. "Here! Have some milk!!!" He smirks and then grabs some eggs near by and starts chucking them at Booker, who is crawling away. "Hey! Where you going, Book? We still got more food for you to try!" He chucks an egg and hits Booker right in the eye. "Ha!!!!! Bullseye!!!!" He snickers and tosses the eggs down, following Booker as he backs up and pleads for Steve to stop. "What?!" The crowd who was also watching all this repeats the what, as usual.   
  
She gets up and starts cheering at her husband. "YOU GET HIM STEVE!! Get him for breaking my pretty truck!" She knows he can't hear her, in fact no one could as she was alone in the room, that is probably why she was jumping around like she was. "You make him pay physically and I will get them in the pocket." She smirks, grinning as she watches her husband.   
  
He smirks and follows Booker into the produce section. "You know," he picks up a tomato. "you really should eat 12 fruits and vegetables a day!" He throws the tomato at Booker, watching it hit him right in the chest and mash. "Ha! How about...." he looks around. "Ah! You need to eat your broccoli! I hate it but you still gotta eat it!" He grabs a broccoli and starts beating Booker with it. He turns away after a minute to grab something else and is rewarded with a low blow. He groans in pain and drops to his knees, holding his crotch. Oh NOW he was mad! He turns his head and watches as Booker runs into the back. He smirks and stands up, waiting for the pain to pass before he goes after the man, grabbing a package of flour on the way. He walks into the back and gets a face full of the stuff from a fire extinguisher. He yelps in pain and turns his back, covering his face. Damn that stuff was cold! He winces as he feels something hard hit his back. Booker was using a broom handle to hit him across the back.   
  
Debra jumps up and starts to pound on the monitor. "Booker you get off my husband you slime! STEVE! Get him! Make him pay!!" She groans as she sees Booker hit him with a broomstick.   
  
Steve isn't down for long. He crawls away and grabs some cheese that was sitting in one of the fridges in the back. He grabs a brick and tosses it at Booker, causing him to be distracted long enough for Steve to grab a container of yogurt. He opens it, sticks a finger in and then tastes a bit of it, grins. "Mmm blueberry!" He throws the yogurt into Booker's face and then grabs some more eggs from the fridge. He starts throwing them at Booker, snickering and dropping them after he notices the flour bag on the floor. He grins and picks it up and goes after Booker, catching him and beating him over the head with it. The bag of flour breaks and coats Booker with flour, getting a little of the white stuff on Steve as well. Steve looks around for something else to use and grins when he sees the stack of Budweisers sitting at the end of the isle.   
  
"Hey, Book. I don't know about you but all this shopping has gotten me thirsty." He drags Booker over and rips open one of the boxes of beer with his hand, pulling out a couple of can and opening them. He downs them in usual Austin style and then grabs the open box and slams it down onto Booker's head, making him cry out in pain and beg Steve to stop. Steve, getting tired of this game and seeing that Booker was busted open and too dazed to stand up, grabs him and drags him over to the checkout. He picks Booker up and puts him on the belt, pulling him down it and then beating his head against the metal scanner. When he is done, Booker is almost unconscious. He grabs Booker by the hair and lifts his head.   
  
"Next time, you leave my wife's Christmas present to me alone. Or you thought this was bad? It'll be worse next time." With that said he slams Booker's head back down, pulls out his cell phone and calls up Debra. He waits for her to pick up before speaking. "Well since Vince is paying for it, you want me to get some groceries?" He snickers as he sees the look on Vince's face as he runs over to check out Booker.   
  
She was bouncing around now, screaming and yelling as Steve takes Booker to the check out. She grins as he calls and answers the phone, laughing. "You did it!!" Her excitement clear in her voice. "Yeah, since he is paying for it, champagne." She smirks.   
  
"Okay, I'll get a nice expensive bottle." He walks around the store now, stopping to sign autographs for a few people who wanted them. "I'm getting me some beer too." He smirks. "Since Vinny is paying for it." He snickers and continues to walk around, grabbing a few other things as well. "Anything we need? Since he is paying for it all."   
  
She grins. "Well we should get some nice steaks for dinner. Maybe some lobster or something?" Laughing now as she walks around, making a shopping order of expensive foods.   
  
He grins and walks over to the seafood department, looking at the lobsters in the tank and still speaking to Debra. "Hmmmmmm which kind of lobster? We have....jumbo and market? Let's get two of each? What do you say? And what kind of steaks do you want?" He walks over, grabs a cart, since the bunch of them were near by and then walks back over to the lobsters.   
  
She laughs, walking around the room. "Steve, you don't have to actually SHOP there, I saw the mess you left." She shakes her head. "But as long as you are, don't forget stuff for the salad." She just keeps smiling, shaking her head as she paces in the room.   
  
He smirks and gets two of each lobster, then gets some other deli meat, he could make some really nice sandwiches. "But Baby, if I shop here, Vince has to pay for it all." He smirks. "And he owes us for my truck." He walks off to get his case of beer and some stuff for the salad like she asked. "What kind of dressing do you want?"   
  
"Well now, I suppose, if you want to chance staying in there that long with the other truck in the parking lot and Booker getting his second wind back..... We could use from French bread to go with it all. And Thousand Island dressing."   
  
He grins and goes to get the bread, having picked up the salad dressing already. He then remembers something and goes to the meat department, getting their best cuts of meat and some stuff for hamburgers as well.   
  
He finishes getting all the food and brings it up to the front, setting it all out on the check out. When the price comes up he grins from ear to ear. The lobsters and meat alone had been close to 200 dollars. And with the rest it had climbed to a nice healthy 600 dollars. He snickers and tells the girl to charge it to Vince McMahon. The girl nods and smiles, getting Steve to sign an autograph for her and her little brother. He then takes his purchases out to the truck, smirking as he hears Vince yell out his name. He hurries and gets the groceries into the truck and then when he is done he climbs in and snickers as Vince comes running out, cursing and bitching at him. And the cameras were running too, they would put this on after Rock and Trish's match. He stops in front of Vince and sticks his head out the window   
  
"What?!" Grinning he then guns the engine and drives off, picking up the cell phone he had forgotten, it was sitting beside the little teddy bear with a heart and box of chocolates he had gotten for Debra.   
  
"Sorry, Baby. Got a little distracted there. You should have seen Vince's face. Anyway, want to grab my stuff, I'll pick you up at the arena and then we'll head home. The lobsters need to be cooked before they die."   
  
When he didn't come back on, she had kept on the phone, but started to get nervous and hearing some of the stuff that is going on. When he finally gets back on the phone she smiles. "Okay, Steve, I will get it ready. But are we going together or am I taking the truck you have? We have both here and you have the keys to both." She laughs, talking while packing his gear up.   
  
"Oh yeah! Okay. You take this one home. I'll take the other one home. That way if there is anything wrong with the engine I can hear it. Okay. Should be there in a minute. Love you, Baby." He hangs up and tosses the cell phone down on the seat beside him, smirking to himself as he drives back to the arena.   
  
Stopping the truck beside the other one he climbs out, leaving it running and taking his cell phone with him, leaving the little white bear holding the heart with "I Love You" printed on the heart beside the box of chocolates on the seat. He walks over to Debra and smiles, leaning in to give her a kiss.   
  
"Hurry up and get it home. Don't want them lobsters going to waste." He snickers. "They cost Vince a pretty penny. I left you something on the seat." He then kisses her lightly again and then walks over to his truck and climbs into it, starting it up and listening, the engine seemed ok.....so far.   
  
She smiles up at him, her eyes flashing. She loved him, so much, she couldn't believe that they were there, together and going to be parents. "Guess we won't be telling the world tonight you are a dad." She grins. "We get some time to just have that secret to ourselves." She kisses him softly. "Okay, see you soon." She watches him run over to the truck, turning and tossing his stuff into the other truck, she looks at the camera that had been watching them and smirks, there was nothing there for them to see. She pulls herself up into the cab and sees the bear, smiling and picking it up.   
  
"Aw, so you are what he was talking about." She sets the little bear on the dash. "I will have to thank Steve when we get home." She looks out the window, winks at her husband and pulls out of the parking lot, heading home.   
  
He smiles and follows her out of the arena parking lot, following her towards home but not really paying attention. He was listening to the truck.   
  



	9. The Rock & Trish Stratus

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
Rock was pacing back and forth in his locker room, once again frustrated that he couldn't find Trish. He had wanted to talk to her in regards to her avoiding him lately. But each time he went to find her, either he didn't or he did and then got side tracked by something else. It was strange. He really shouldn't care but he missed her. He'd admit that much to himself. He sighs and sits down, once again wondering what he had done to make Trish suddenly become less interested in him. All he really could think of was that she was still angry at him for not helping her during their match with Buh Buh Ray Dudley and Stacey Keibler. He had tried his best but damnit, that damn Angle had distracted him, leaving Trish alone in the ring with the other two. He had apologized to her numerous times about that. And she had seemed to accept his apology. But then what else would make her avoid him like she was? He just couldn't figure it out. Finally he gets up and leaves his locker room, going in search of Trish again.   
  
Trish was in her dressing room, sliding into her outfit when she sees the door open and The Rock standing there. "Damn, don't you knock?" She moves over to him, only wearing her pants and a bra, closing the door behind him. "I am going to have to start locking that when I dress. I forgot how wrestlers can get." She moves back to her clothes, picking up her shirt, she pulls the small thing over her head, it was tight and low cut and didn't leave anything to the imagination. She then takes a seat and starts to put on her spiked boots, glancing up. "What can I do for you, Rock?" she asks smiling.   
  
He walks over to her, grabs her, turns her around and gives her a mind blowing kiss. He pulls back minutes later and looks at her. "Why are you avoiding me? I thought we had a good thing going here."   
  
She is shocked when he pulls her around and blinks a few times before answering, standing there with one boot on and one off. "Rock, I haven't been avoiding you." At his look she sighs. "Okay, so I have been avoiding you. We did have a good thing. But," she shrugs. "I figured it would be best to put some distance between us. I thought you were in this just for the one night. So why should I get attached.....?"   
  
He puts his hands on his hips and listens to her, still annoyed with her for avoiding him. But when she says the last part he can't help but feel a bit guilty. "Well....at first I did. But that was before I got to actually know you. I like you, Trish. You're fun and easy to talk to."   
  
She sits back down on the bench and puts on her other boot, not looking at him as she zips it up. "Yeah, well" She stands up and turns, straightening the side straps on her bikini, still not looking at him as she walks to the locker and opens it, rummaging around. "That isn't what you said that night at the restaurant." She grabs her hat and turns, finally looking at him, using it to motion at his chest. "You said this was all for fun, and to see if you had the stamina. So we did. We tried it, saw it was fun, and saw you had the stamina. I wasn't about ready to get in your way, Rock. We are partners, and I didn't want to loose that.   
  
He frowns as he watches her. "Yeah? So? What's your point? You saying we should just back off a bit? Cause if that is what you want then fine. We'll just go back to being friends." He turns to leave.   
  
She goes to him, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Don't go." She takes a deep breath. "I don't want it to be like it was."   
  
He stops and turns, looking down at her, still skeptical. "Well what DO you want then, Trish?"   
  
She takes a deep breath. "I want to spend a lot more time with you then I am." She almost glares at him accusingly.   
  
He raises a brow at the glare. "Then why aren't you? Scared?"   
  
Her back straightens in defiance. "I am not scared. I just was giving the great Rock some great space he said he wanted."   
  
He rolls his eyes again. "I told you. That was in the beginning! Before I got to know you." Then sighs deeply. "Women! They are so frustrating!"   
  
"MEN!" and she walks over to him and kisses him soundly. "There, we are even." She nods firmly. Then she steps back a few paces. "Okay then, so if that is so, and you don't want me to avoid you anymore. What DO you want to do?"   
  
He looks down at her and can't help but grin. "How about you and I just spend time with each other? No one else. You know, have a relationship."   
  
She keeps looking up at him. "Okay, lets. You, me, no one else, just us, a relationship. No dating others, no flirting with others, no SLEEPING with others." She nods and holds out her hand. "Deal?"   
  
He smiles and nods, taking her hand in his and shaking it. "Deal." He then tugs her into his arms and once again kisses her passionately, to seal the deal.   
  
She is pulled into his arms, oblivious at all that is going on around them, kissing him, it was probably very lucky that they were so busy with Austin or they may have come after them. That thought makes her stop and she pulls back. "We have a match, Rock. Don't you think we should get to it?" But she doesn't pull out of his arms, if anything she moves in closer.   
  
He grins and gestures to the monitor. "We have a little time. Austin won't be done for a little while now." He tightens his hold on her. "So....this makes you my girlfriend now right?"   
  
She glances at the monitor and raises a brow at the broccoli comment, then her eyes slide back to the Rock, feeling his hold tighten. "Yeah, you could say that." Then she shakes her head, smiling. "And why do I have the funny feeling you WILL be saying it?" She figured he was the protective kind and wondered if maybe he was going to make sure everyone knew not to mess with her. Would be interesting to find out, especially seeing that Test kept hitting on her. In fact had done so once already tonight. She had thought maybe the Rock would have seen that, and that was why he was mad. But apparently he hadn't seen that, which was good.   
  
He grins and shrugs. "Have to stake my claim." He leans down and kisses her lightly again. "You do realize that now that your with me more guys are going to be going after you. I mean, to get back at me and to try and break us up. Seeing as that is what usually happens in this company." He rolls his eyes.   
  
She just grins. "Yeah, I suppose that they will." Then she shrugs. "But it isn't like I haven't had to deal with most the men in this company enough as it is. You know what kind of hands Vince has?" She makes a face. "That man is an octopus." She shudders at the thought. "And you know, you are going to have to trust me and come to me when there are problems. Rather then believe the rumors. There will be rumors."   
  
He nods. "Okay. But you have to do the same." He leans down and kisses her again, just as one of the stage personnel open the door to inform them that their match was going to start in a few minutes. He pulls back from the kiss and looks at the kid, nodding before looking back down at Trish, grinning. "Show time. Ready?"   
  
She pulls away from him as the crew guy comes in, nodding. "Yeah, ready." She steps further away from him and straightens her bikini short, pulling her shirt, well if you wanted to call it that, down a little as her breasts were about ready to pop out from being pressed against the Rock. She turns, taking her hat she had dropped when he kissed her and puts it on. "Ready."   
  
He smiles and wipes the lipstick he knows is all over his lips, off. Then he offers Trish his hand and walks out of the room, having already been dressed in his ring gear. "You know, I should challenge Jericho to those titles again. He doesn't deserve them."   
  
She walks along side him, nodding. "It might be a good idea." She pauses behind the stage, looking up at him. "Ready?" She smirks and turns walking out onto the stage with him the roar of the crowds.   
  
He smiles and watches her walk out on stage. He waits for his music to hit and then walks out to a deafening roar from the crowd. He walks down the ramp in his usual way, then climbs into the ring and up a turnbuckle. He raises his hand into the air, his fist clenched and does his usual Rock pose. Then he jumps down, walks to the opposite turnbuckle and does the same. Once done with that he climbs down and walks over to where Trish was standing, giving her one of his cocky grins, now totally in character.   
  
She had walked over to the ring and waited on the outside till the Rock came out, then taking his hand, she gets in, stalking around the ring and grining. She flashes Rock a smile and then looks out at the crowd.   
  
He grins and then stands in the ring with her as their opponents come out of the back. He rolls his eyes as he sees Test and Stacey Keibler. He sighs and shakes his head. Didn't Test get enough of a beating the last time? He walks over to Trish and leans down, speaking to her so only she can hear. "If you get in with Test just tag me in. Don't want you getting hurt. But be careful. Where Stacey is, there is usually a Dudley. They'll probably interfere."   
  
She leans in when he speaks to her and nods. "Will do. But I wouldn't worry too much about Test, he has a thing for me." She grins. "Don't think he wants to get me too damaged." She then leans back and winks at Test, playing it up for Test, meaning to distract him as much as possible.   
  
He raises a brow at that, feeling a little streak of jealousy run through him. He doesn't show it though. He walks over to his corner and holds the ropes apart as Trish climbs through to stand on the apron. The bell goes and the match starts with him and Test fighting.   
  
She doesn't see any odd looks from The Rock and so she keeps stalking around the ring, winking and making eyes at Test, trying to get him to pay more attention to her then to the Rock, avoid the glares of Test's partner.   
  
He ties up with Test a few times and is rewarded with a headbutt. He shakes his head and ducks the boot Test was trying to give him. They fight some more, Test getting a few good shots in and Rock getting a few good shots in too. The Rock gets Test down and goes for the count but Stacey tries to come in and break it up. Rock gets up and walks over to Stacey, talking some trash to her before she grabs him and gives him a pretty hot kiss, allowing Test to get up and prepare for a counterattack on the Rock. Rock pulls away from Stacey and looks like the kiss didn't much bother him. Which it didn't. In all honesty he really didn't care. He turns around and gets a boot right to the face, sending him down to the mat. Test covers him and at the two count Rock kicks out. Test can't believe it and picks Rock up by the head, beating on him for a while before Trish is able to distract Test. This gives Rock the upper hand and he gives Test the Rock Bottom. But the boot to his face had dazed him and it had taken all his power to do that one move on Test, so both men were down in the ring, Rock was still trying to remember where he was.   
  
Unable to get into the ring, she is banging on the mat. "ROCK! Here!" Trying to get him to come over and tap her in. "ROCK!" She was going to kill Stacey as soon as she got in there, the bitch had kissed her man. She would show the little whore. She looks around, the ref isn't paying attention, she runs around the ring, sneaks up behind Stacey and yanks her back by the hair, grinning as the woman yelps. She throws her to the ground and starts kicking her, but then she sees the Rock moving again and runs around, pounding on the mat again. "HERE! Come on!!"   
  
He shakes his head, trying to clear his vision before he finally hears Trish's voice. He turns his head and looks at her, rolling onto his back and then looking over at Test who was already over in his corner and tagging in Stacey. Rock gets up and stumbles over to Trish, giving her the tag and allowing her to come in and take care of Stacey while he rested.   
  
She gets tagged and is in the ring in a second, slamming the other woman to the ground, she drops, planting an elbow into the woman's chest, then after several moves, she gets Stacey with clothesline then she gets on the turnbuckle and jumps, feet first at the woman, flipping. Stacey gets out of the way, causing Trish to land rather painfully on the mat and knock the wind out of her, that is when Stacey gets the upper hand and with her in a choke, tags Test into the ring. They both double team Trish as she lays there on the mat, winded. Test then drops an elbow into her stomach.   
  
Rock tries to get into the ring as Trish is double teamed but is kept out by the ref. He growls and starts pacing on the apron, watching Trish getting attacked by Test. When Test goes for the pin he then runs in and kicks the man in the back of the head, knocking him off Trish. The ref then grabs him and tries pushing him out of the ring again. But it doesn't work. Rock sees Test give Trish a hot kiss and it makes him jealous again. He rushes over and starts beating on Test, while Stacey comes into the ring and goes after Trish. Soon the ref has everything under control again and Rock and Test are left in the ring again. He starts beating on Test again, managing to give him the spinebuster before he does the People's Elbow on him. He then pins Test for the win.   
  
Outside the ring, she is beating the living daylights out of Stacey, then when the Rock gets the win, she grins and kicks Stacey in the stomach and while she is bent over, she leans down and whispers. "Never kiss him again." Then elbows the woman's back, throwing her to the ground. She walks away and hops in the ring with the Rock, jumping up on him after he is given the win and out of per excitement, forgets the moment and kisses him.   
  
When she jumps on him his arms go automatically around her to support her and when she kisses him he can't help but just grin and return the kiss. He too had forgotten where exactly they were, but then again he also didn't care. The crowd goes crazy and the commentators start to speculate and freak about the two in the ring. When he pulls back from the kiss, he is still grinning, looking at her. "I think our secret is out."   
  
Hearing him, she pulls back and laughs. "Oh no, they don't know anything yet." She pats his arm in a friendly manner and then turns and slides out of the ring, landing on her feet to see Stacey there moaning, giving her another good kick before heading up the ramp.   
  
He grins and follows her out of the ring, hopping down and then following her. Once they get back to her locker room, he had followed her there, he sits down on the bench and sighs. "So.....your place or mine tonight?"   
  
He had never seen her place, she always went to his. And seeing her's wasn't as nice as his, she makes a snap decision. "Yours." Then thinks she said that too fast and smiles. "It is closer." She moves over to the bench and sits next to him. "Gonna stay to the end? Or head out now?"   
  
He looks over at her, crossing his arms over his sweaty chest. "Why is it I think you don't want me to see your place?" He shrugs at her next question, standing up. "Could leave now I guess. Nothing else going on for me tonight."   
  
She gets up and nods, going to the door. "I will get my things." She stops in the doorway. "I never said we couldn't go to my place." Then walks out, hoping he just drops it at that, she makes her way back to her locker room, starting to undress so that she can get in the shower.   
  
He watches her leave and sighs, shaking his head and walking into the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't want him over to her place. But he wasn't going to push her.   


* * *

  
  
Trish gets done with her shower and gets into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, grabbing her bag and heading back to the Rock's room, she doesn't bother knocking, just walks in. "Ready?"   
  
He walks out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist. He jumps as Trish just walks right in, not expecting her so soon. "Shit, Trish!" He shakes his head and smiles, walking over to his things and grabbing his street clothes from the bench. He makes sure the door is closed before he drops the towel and starts getting dressed, glancing back at her. "You want to do anything tonight? Like rent a movie or something?"   
  
She laughs. "Well how was I to know you take a longer shower then me? You normally shower while I am still asleep in the morning. Now I know why. You probably want to let me sleep that extra hour." She smirks and sets her bag down, then sits on the bench, watching him dress. "I suppose we could rent a movie. Or just pick something on pay per view if you don't want to stop anywhere."   
  
He pulls on his street clothes and then starts packing up his things, stopping only to look at her. "Actually, I could go with staying in. That way no one to bother us." He finishes packing up his stuff and then grabs the bag, looking at her. "Okay. Let's go." He offers her his hand.   
  
She takes his hand and heads on out with him. "Okay, then will just go straight to your place and order whatever we want in." She grins at him. "That is always fun." She doesn't notice one of the camera men taking their picture, well a picture of their hands clasped.   
  
He walks along with her, also missing the cameraman. He takes her outside and then stops. "Who's car we taking?" He doesn't let go of her hand, even though there are a few people out there with them.   
  
She looks around. "Well we might as well take yours. We can get mine tomorrow." She looks for his car, then spotting it, starts heading towards it with him. "Unless you just want me to follow you."   
  
He nods and follows her over to his car, taking the security off it he opens the door for her. "So what movie do you want to see?"   
  
She gets in the car, then gets settled in, thinking a moment. 'I really don't know. Suppose the best thing to do is to see what is available. Maybe do that and order a pizza?" Her eyes slide to him questioningly.   
  
He walks around and gets into the car, looking over at her and looking quite serious. "Okay, you know that when Stacey kissed me I hadn't planned that right? I mean it wasn't planned, I didn't know she was going to do it."   
  
She looks at him and nods. "I know that. But I still beat the hell out of her for it." Then thinks of something. "You aren't just saying that cause you think that I and Test planned that, are you?"   
  
That had been exactly what he was thinking but he wasn't going to tell her that so he just smiles and shakes his head. "Nah! You and Test?" He laughs. "Right. Like that would ever happen. No was just saying to make sure you understood that I had nothing to do with it." He turns and starts up the car, driving it out of the parking lot and towards his hotel.   
  
She nods. "Well I figured that if you were so upset at me about the fact that I had been avoiding you, then I didn't think that you would have been one to get that woman to kiss you in front of me. Not unless your reasoning was to get her killed." She says it all matter of factly, even though that revealed more then she knew.   
  
He glances at her and raises a brow. "Kill her?" He grins, and looks back at the road. 'I didn't know you cared that much." But he wasn't about to admit he cared quite a bit for her too.   
  
She shrugs. "Okay, maybe not KILL per-say, but MAME would be a good word I would use." She nods. "And I don't care THAT much." She snorts and crosses her arms over her chest. "I haven't known you long enough to care THAT much." But she was realizing that she did care.   
  
He nods. "Uh huh. Sure." He stops at a light and turns to look at her. "You know...if you aren't ready for a relationship I'd understand."   
  
She frowns at him. "Now what would make you think that?" She wondered if it was because she wouldn't take him to her place.   
  
The light turns green so he turns back forward and drives the car through, turning down the next corner and heading for the hotel at the end. "No. I was just wondering if you were having second thoughts."   
  
She takes a long look outside, then at him, breathing deeply. "You know where I live? Right? We should go that, and get some clothes for me."   
  
He looks at her as he stops at another light again. "You want me to see your place? Where is it then?"   
  
She glances at him. "I didn't say that. Just that we should go there and get something for me to wear if I am staying the night." She motions at the light. "The Old Royal Rooms on 5th." She glances at him. "Besides, I told you, I live in a motel."   
  



	10. Kane & Lita & The Undertaker & Sara

***Author's Notes: _This is a fan fiction that is based on an ongoing Role Play so there is no end. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph being what he said and thought. I am warning you now of this so that you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smoother' in the end result. Read no further if you don't like a good role play or 'he said/she said' bantering.***_

  
********************* 

  
Mark had a match against Jeff Hardy now. So when he comes out to the top of the stage on his bike he looks into the ring and grins. Ah yes. The bitch was with him. Good. Perfect. He drives his bike down and around the ring as usual, revving it a few times before he parks in off to the right of the ramp and shuts it off. He sets the stand down and steps off the bike, climbing up into the ring and walking around it like he usually does, looking all mean and confident. He stops and points at Lita, speaking some trash to her before he turns and looks at Jeff.   
  
The bell rings and he gets right to work. He pulverizes Jeff, the boy only being able to get in a few good shots. About 10 minutes into the match he knows it is over with and sets Jeff up for the last ride. He gives it to him and then turns in time to see Lita climbing the turnbuckles. He just glares at her and watches her slowly climb back down off the turnbuckle and then the apron. He then turns and pins Jeff. Once done with that he turns and tells Lita this would be her fault. He then proceeds to pick the dazed and broken Jeff up by the hair and drags him out of the ring. He drags him up the ramp, ignoring Lita's pleas for him to stop, to leave Jeff alone.   
  
He takes Jeff over to the left side of the stage, grabbing him and once again setting him up for the last ride. And on the edge of the stage no doubt. He then gives Jeff the last ride right off the stage, causing the poor boy to land on some equipment down below. Lita then runs to the edge of the stage and looks down at Jeff, concerned for her friend. Mark grabs her by the hair and she turns and gives him a swift kick to the groin. He doubles over in pain and lets her go. But not for long. He turns quickly and grabs her by the hair again, pulling her close.   
  
"Oh now you have crossed the line." He was livid. He pretty much throws Lita right off the edge of the stage to land below on the equipment with Jeff. He then glares down at the two of them and goes back to his bike. He grabs his belt from the ref and then gets onto his bike and drives it away, still pretty pissed off.   


* * *

  
  
Kane was pacing backstage in the locker room he was sharing with Jeff and Lita. Because the two of them were still friends, they still shared a locker room. And Lita wanted Kane with her so he joined them. Matt was off that night. Vince had heard what he had done to Lita's apartment and things and have fined and suspended him for it. Vince may be an asshole but he was a no nonsense asshole. And what Matt had done was going to far. So he wasn't at the arena tonight. Instead he was at WWF New York, acting like he just had the night off.   
  
Kane on the other hand didn't. And so now he was pacing in the locker room, watching the monitor. He had wanted to accompany the two to the ring, he liked Jeff, he was like the little brother he always wanted, but Lita had said no, she would be all right. So he had agreed and remained back in the locker room. He normally wouldn't be so concerned about her safety, but he just had a bad feeling about tonight. Mark wasn't one of Lita's biggest fans. And he knew how Mark could be.   
  
He watches the monitor as the match starts, his pacing slowed for the moment. But it speeds back up as he watches his brother destroy Jeff. When the match is over he sighs deeply with relief, figuring it was all over with. But then he sees Mark grabbing Jeff by the hair. He frowns deeply under his mask and watches the monitor, watching as his brother drags the almost prone Jeff Hardy up the ramp and then last rides him off the stage. But that isn't what makes him run from the locker room.   
  
What makes him run from the room is the look in Mark's eyes as he watches Lita follow him and Jeff up the stage. He knew that look. Knew it well. He was filled with a great fear as he runs down the hall, barreling past people who jump out of his way. He makes it to the stage just after Mark had left. He rushes out and jumps off the edge of the stage, landing easily on the ground by the broken equipment.   
  
He kneels down beside Jeff and Lita and gives Jeff a quick check to make sure he is still alive. He sees that he is and then puts his full attention on Lita. The crowd isn't too sure why he is out there, they figured Matt would be there. He pays no attention to them though. Instead he lightly touches Lita's cheek with his gloved hand, caressing it lightly, fear and sadness shining in his eyes.   
  
"Lita?" He leans closer to her so she can hear him "Lita? Please be okay." He moves back as medics and stage personnel come to help Jeff and Lita.   
  
Lita had known the moment Mark looked at her that she was going to be in trouble. But she didn't show it, not outwardly. None of this was planned and she was running after Jeff as Mark took him up the ramp, begging for him to stop this. When he grabs her by the hair and cringes, tears actually coming to her eyes, as he wasn't even trying to be even the slightest bit gentle with her. She doesn't see it coming when it hits, her body flying down and into the equipment, knocking her out cold next to Jeff.   
  
She also doesn't hear the crowd as they gasp at Kane coming to check her out. But it is his voice that brings her back slightly, moaning deeply, her eyes opening, but unable to focus.   
  
"Kane?" It is a soft whisper, filled with pain. She winces as they put her on a stretcher, a pain shooting through her leg as they move her, and she fleetingly wonders if she broke anything. "Kane?" She blinks, still unable to focus, but can see the red form not far from her and she puts out a hand towards him.   
  
He sees her hand reach out for him and he rushes over, taking her hand in both of his and holding it tight. He frowns deeply, trying to stay out of the way of the medics while not letting go of Lita's hand. "It's ok, Baby. I'm here." The commentators were still discussing why he was out there with her, they were bringing up the rumors in the back and making up new ones. But he didn't care. He didn't even hear that. No he was too concerned for the woman he loved. Oh yes. He knew for sure now that he loved Lita. He just hoped that someday she would return his feelings. He walks along as the medics push her stretcher out to the waiting ambulance out back of the arena. He stops them from taking her and leans close, lightly caressing her cheek with his hand. "He'll pay, Lita. I'll make him pay. You just hold on. I'll be at the hospital soon." He looks over at Jeff who was just waking up again. He reaches over and pats the young man's hand. "I'll get him for you too, Jeff." He lets go of Lita's hand, trailing his finger down her cheek once more before he finally allows the medics to put both Jeff and Lita into the ambulance. He then turns, only then noticing the cameras that had followed him out to the parking area. He snorts and walks past them, the cameras following him.   
  
She holds onto his hand against her cheek for a moment, finally able to focus on his masked face. "Kane." Her voice is soft, she felt really lightheaded. "Hurry." This last word said softly as he leaves them. She didn't want to be taken from him just then, but she was too weak to protest and her head hurt too much. Her leg was throbbing and she wondered again if it was broken. As they shut the doors to the ambulance, she can see Kane rushing off. "I don't have to be taken. Not now." She takes a slow breath, looking at Jeff. "You okay?" The man nods but doesn't say anything, his hand on his jaw moving it like as if he thinks it might be broken. "He is going to get himself killed." She frowns and tries to struggle to get up. But she is pushed back and told if she tries that again, they will strap her down. She sighs, lays her head back and doesn't feel another thing, softly slipping into unconsciousness again. She doesn't wake up again until she feels them wheeling her out of the ambulance and into the hospital. She knows she couldn't have been out too long, but she wonders exactly how long. But more then that, she wonders where Kane was.   


* * *

  
  
Sara had been watching over Kane more then normal since Lita hadn't moved out. She had gotten some information from them that Christmas night, but it was time that was showing her more. Kane always had a smile when she did come over to his house, and Lita seemed to be making him happy. He was always around the woman at the matches and stuff. But Mark.... Mark was another subject. As she sat in the back, watching the match, she sighs and shakes her head. Mark hated Lita and she couldn't understand why. It was some sort of big brother thing was all she could guess, as if he didn't want his brother to get hurt, but she thought he was taking it too far. She was beginning to think that he was trying to hurt his brother by going through the woman that even Sara could see Kane had fallen for, even if he wouldn't admit it. When Mark pulls on the girls hair she stares in shock.   
  
"OH MY GHOD MARK NO!" She stands suddenly and blinks as she sees Mark leave and Kane rushing out. The announcers were asking the viewing audience why Kane was out there, speculating on it. So far, they hadn't had any real clue, only some knew about Matt and Kane and the fights between them over Lita. Now it was clear that something was up between Kane and Lita, his actions had the whole place buzzing. The announcers where both insulting Kane, yelling at him to get his hands off Lita, to speculating on what was going on with Kane.   
  
But Sara knew. And Sara also was furious. As the door opens and Mark walks in with that smirk on his face she explodes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER?? YOU WILL NEVER GET HIM AND YOU BACK AS FRIENDS DOING SHIT LIKE THAT TO THE WOMAN HE LOVES??? CAN'T YOU JUST LET HIM BE HAPPY???" She walks over and smacks his face hard, unable to stop herself.   
  
His head snaps to the side from the force of her slap. He turns his head and glares at her. "What?! Why am ~I~ always in the wrong here?! She is the one who kicked ME in the balls! If she had just stayed out of it she wouldn't have gotten hurt!!!" He starts walking around the room, collecting his things. "Sara, she deserved it." He snorts. "And Kane is being a fool for letting himself fall for her. She's just going to get back with Matt when he comes crawling back." He turns and looks at Sara. "And then where is Kane going to be? Left behind! Broken again because the woman he loved left him again for another man! I'm not going to let her hurt him like the slut Tori did!!!! You remember how she was in the hospital for 6 months? ~I~ put her there!!!!!! You know why X-Shit had neck problems after what he did to Kane? Because I almost broke his fucking little neck!!!!!!" He snorts, his anger shining through. "No one hurts my brother like they did!!! No one!!!!"   
  
She watches him storming around and follows him with her eyes, her voice when she speaks is soft, but hard. "Only you are allowed to hurt your brother then I take it?"   
  
Kane storms back into the arena, heading for his brother's locker room. He kicks the door open and walks inside, walking straight up to Mark, ignoring Sara, and punching his older brother as hard as he can in the jaw. "You want someone to fight, Mark? Well how about you fight ME!" The fact he had used Mark's real name proved to people that this wasn't a storyline.   
  
Sara jumps when the door is kicked open, her eyes going to Kane and seeing the anger in his whole stance. "Aw Shit," she whispers. She tries to get between the two but is only pushed aside easily, cringing as she see the hit contact with Mark's jaw. She looks quickly at the door and rushes over, pushing at the cameramen. "NOW is not the time to be taping this."   
  
She hoped that they wouldn't use it as a break clip, her eyes going to the TV to see that they were still in commercial. "OUT!" She is finally able to strong-arm them out, though they protested. She knew that would make it to the audience, but for now she needed to keep this personal fight, personal. She tries to lock the door, but Kane had broken the lock, so she leans against it, knowing better then to get between them again.   
  
"Mark! Kane! Knock this off now! Kane." Her eyes plead with him. "He is your brother, stupid at times, but your brother. Let's not let this," she feels a push on the door and leans more heavily against it, "get in the way of your friendship." She knew deep down they weren't listening, but she keeps going. "Mark, you tell him what you just told me. Let him know you weren't trying to hurt him." She glares at him. "OR Lita. You intentions were good, though your actions were NOT." She presses hard against the door again, hearing Vince now outside the door. She yells at the door. "NOT NOW!" Then she looks at Kane again. "Kane, how is Lita? Shouldn't you be with her?"   
  
Mark snorts and glares at his younger brother, getting right into his face while rubbing his own jaw. "You looking to get a beating, Kane? Cause if you are then I'll be glad to knock some sense into you." He was also ignoring Sara now, still too angry to think straight.   
  
Kane glares at Mark, staring straight at him and just feeling the anger and hate in him for the older man. He doesn't even notice when Vince and Ric muscle their way into the room and past Sara, along with the cameras and a few other wrestlers. Now having the wrestlers there was good considering a few seconds after they entered, Kane actually started to fight with Mark. Vince just pointed and the two men, two of his most prized assets, were pulled apart. It took 6 men to hold Kane back.   
  
They had all seen this side of Kane before, except for Sara and Ric, when Tori had returned after spending Christmas with X-Pac and manipulated Kane into beating up almost every guy on the roster, by telling him they had assaulted her. But Vince could see this was different somehow. Before Kane had done it in the ring, and had refused to attack his own brother. Yes this time was different.   
  
Kane is pulled from the room, his eyes never leaving Mark until after the door is shut. He yanks his arms out of the other wrestlers grasps and walks away angrily. Shoving his fist right through the brick wall, an amazing thing all on it's own, the camera zooms in on just before they went to yet another commercial.   
  
Vince looks at Ric and then back at Mark, telling the guys to let him go and to get out. Once they are gone he closes the door and looks at Mark. "That wasn't scripted. None of this was scripted." He holds up his hand to stop Mark from talking. "But! I like it." He gets that annoying, sadistic grin on his face, ignoring the angry look Ric gives him. He continues. "So, since I know that he won't give up till he's got you beaten up somewhere, and since Ric here wants you punished for what you did to Lita and Jeff, I am putting you in another hardcore match tonight." He did need something to fill up time and this would be perfect. A good start to what would indeed be a VERY interesting storyline. "And it's up after Triple H and RVD's match next." He smirks and turns, seeing the look Sara gives him. "Hello Sara. What?" He smirks and leaves the locker room, Ric following him.   
  
Mark grins and nods to what Vince says. Good now he could whip his brother's ass and teach the boy to respect him. It was all about respect. He looks at Sara after Vince and Ric leave and rolls his eyes. "It was bound to happen, Sara. Don't worry. I won't hurt him." He turns around and only then does her smirk, saying silently in his head, 'much'.   
  
Kane was pacing back and forth in his room, a trainer, the only one who would even go near Kane, trying to follow him around and bandage his hand, the one he had sent through the wall. Kane looks over at the door as it opens, allowing Ric to walk in. He stays by the door and informs Kane of his match against Mark. Kane just grins under his mask and nods. Good. Perfect. And hardcore no doubt. Yes Mark wasn't going to be walking out of the arena tonight.   
  
Sara stands there during it all, getting pushed out of the way, her eyes boreing holes into Vince as he walks by, when he leaves and it is only her and Mark, she finally speaks. "You won't hurt him at all." There is an odd calm about her voice. "You won't fight him tonight. You have caused enough damage as it is. You will NOT fight him tonight. I don't care what Vince says. I don't care if you have to just throw the match. But you will NOT fight him, Mark. YOU are the one that was in the wrong. You think you are protecting your brother's heart when all you did tonight was break it. You hurt the woman he loves." She shakes her head, still not moving or raising her voice. "You hurt him. I have tried for a month now to get you to see that Lita was good for him. I have been there, you haven't. I have seen them together. He loves her, Mark. Would you have him try to come between you and me? Would you have him giving ME the last ride off the stage? Hmmm?"   
  
Mark glares at Sara. "Look! This has nothing to do with you Sara. So no offence but mind your own business. He wants to fight then I'm gonna fight him. And nothing you or anyone else can do or say to stop this." He grabs his gloves and starts to pull them on, shaking his head at her. "I'm going to teach the boy a lesson. He shouldn't be disrespecting me like he does."   
  
Sara can't believe her ears, she can't believe her husband. "Mark, if you do this.... I promised to never leave you, I promised to love you, but I never promised to talk to you."   
  
He then turns and leaves the locker room, heading to get his bike, ignoring the looks people give him.   
  
She can only sigh when he leaves. If this is what he wanted. She turns, ignoring the cameraman that comes in and tries to get a shot of her watching the match, the emotions on her face flashing on the screen from time to time.   
  
Mark gets to his bike and sits down on it, still pretty pissed off about everything. A stage hand runs up and tells him it's time for the match so he starts the engine on his bike and drives it back out to the ring. He parks it in the same spot, gets off and climbs into the ring, the commentators informing the crowd and the people watching at home of why the Undertaker was back out there. He waits, pacing the ring, watching the stage area. He doesn't even flinch when the flames shoot up from the stage and Kane's music starts. He stops pacing and squats down into a ready position his eyes on the stage, waiting for Kane.   
  
But instead of coming out through the stage entrance, Kane instead goes through the crowd, climbing easily over the barrier and then climbing carefully up the turnbuckle. He sits on the top and whistles at his brother. When Mark straightens and spins around he leaps off the turnbuckle, spearing Mark onto the mat, instead of just giving him a flying clothesline like usual. He then starts to punch him, the only thing stopping him is his need to see his brother bleed. He climbs off him and goes in search of a weapon.   


* * *

  
  
The match had been a brutal one, both men could hardly stand, but it was Kane who was worse off. Mark had tried pulling his mask off him again which had in turn distracted Kane and given Mark the edge he needed. After that it had pretty much been a one sided fight, with Kane on the losing end. Once Mark had Kane pretty much out he pins him for the win, it was a match after all, and then gets up to leave. Kane, comes around enough to notice what had happened. He sits up slowly and painfully and looks over at his brother's retreating back. He coughs and then calls out to him.   
  
"We're not finished, Mark!" He watches as Mark turns around and walks back over to him. The fight begins again but unfortunately for Kane, he himself could hardly stand. The little fight ends with them outside the ring. Kane was on his hands and knees, coughing and shaking, blood dripping out from under his mask. He doesn't notice what Mark is doing until his head is yanked back, causing him to just be kneeling there. He feels the cold metal of the chair shoved against his throat hard and out of instinct he grabs the chair. Wrong thing to do as just when he grabs the chair, Mark pushes him down hard, the chair hitting the floor first and being jammed back into his neck. He feels an intense pain as he falls to the ground. He holds his throat, only then noticing how hard it was to breathe, all he could do was gasp. His eyes are filled with genuine fear as he continues to gasp and wheeze, watching as Mark leans close.   
  
Mark as full of anger now, which was why he had done what he had done. He needed to teach Kane a lesson. And this was the only way to get through to his younger brother. He leans into him, grinning and speaking loud enough for the camera man near by to hear. "Now you need to ask yourself something, Brother. Was the bitch worth it?" He then straightens and walks away, not even looking back at Kane.   
  
As soon as the match ends, if you wanted to call it a true match, it had been more of a blood bathe as far as she was concerned, Sara gets up and walks past the cameraman. She walks past Mark, not even looking at him, her cell phone to her ear, ordering a cab to come get her.   


* * *

  
  
Lita looks around, Kane wasn't there, he had said he would be. Then she sits up suddenly, the doctors looking at her. She was okay, though her leg throbbed.   
  
"You have got to lay back down," the doctor says as he pushes her back down. "You are pretty bruise, and will have a nasty one in particular on your thigh, but nothing is broken. However, you are here for the night."   
  
Lita shakes her head. "Where is Jeff?"   
  
"He is fine, looks worse then you do though." The doctor growls. "One reason I hate wrestling, you guys come in here and expect to be perfect in two minutes. You won't be. Neither of you will. So you are going to have to deal with it, Missy."   
  
She swings her legs over the side of the bed and holds onto her head, groaning. "Where is Kane?"   
  
"I don't know about any Kane, but there is a wrestler outside waiting for you," the doctor answers.   
  
She glares at the man. "Let him in!" She was thinking it was Kane, and she watches as the doctor lets the large man in. But it wasn't Kane and her face falls. It was Paul, the Big Show.   
  
Paul looks at Lita and shakes his head. "Vince sent me to make sure you and Jeff were okay." He looks her up and down. "You look okay to me."   
  
"Where is Kane?"   
  
Paul laughs, he had seen this one coming for a long time, but everyone thought he was some dumb wrestler, so never asked his opinion on it. "Last I heard, he and Taker were going to have a hard core match. Kane won't be here for awhile."   
  
The Doctor motions at her. "There, so lay down. I will get the admittance papers."   
  
She hops off the bed, wobbling a little, but Paul grabs her arm. "No, I am going. He is going to get them both killed."   
  
He shakes his head. "You would be pretty stupid to go there now."   
  
She glares at him. "Well then call me stupid, but you two can't keep me here." She snarls.   
  
He laughs. "Listen, I could keep you here, I am bigger and stronger then you, but who am I to argue with a woman in love." He smirks at the look Lita shoots him.   
  
She had never put her feelings into words, not even in her own head and wasn't about ready to let him do it for her. "I am NOT in love! Kane is my friend! Now get me back there or else!"   
  
He shrugs and smiles. "As you wish." Looking at the doctor he opens the door for her. When she wobbles, he shakes his head and picks her up, carrying her from the room and out of the hospital, not putting her down till they reach his car, people chasing him telling him there was paperwork to be done. "Get Vince to do it." He snarls and gets in, heading back towards the arena.   


* * *

  
  
Lita arrives to cameras being pushed into her face. The Big Show stays in the car and no one questions him, but she is told that Kane was bleeding now, and her feet fly across the floor. The adrenaline coursing through her at the thought of Kane injured, takes all the pain away it was causing her to run. She passes Sara in the hall, rushing out just as Taker gets on his bike, riding past her and almost over her. She can see him now and her hand goes to her mouth. Oh ghod! Not Kane! She runs over, pushing past the crowd, getting to Kane just before the medics. "Oh Kane! You shouldn't have! You really shouldn't have!!" She wants to take off his mask, make sure the bleeding was stopping, but she doesn't, she knows better. She cradles his head in her lap as the medics try to get him help.   
  
Kane looks up at her, the fear still showing in his eyes. He was starting to get light headed from lack of oxygen. He was still holding his neck, his hand hiding the nasty red mark where the chair had been jammed back into his throat. He had tears coming out of his eyes, not from the pain, although that was almost unbareable, but from the fear. His eyes leave her face for a moment as he sees his father come from backstage, he never did that, and walk over to where the medics are. He looked like he was worried about Kane's health. Kane looks back up at Lita, then at a medic who asks him if he can feel his legs. He nods, the pain shooting through the front of his neck. With their help he stands up, his hand still on his neck. A couple of medics start helping him walk towards the ramp. And he was still gasping for breath, only getting little bits at a time, making him feel weaker with each step.   
  
The commentators had watched the whole thing and were now commenting on how this time it had been Lita to run out. They were pretty sure now of which rumor it was that was true. The crowd and everyone claps for Kane as he walks up the ramp, actually being helped by his father now. Paul had changed. That was for sure. In his physical appearance and his mental attitude. He actually seemed genuinely worried about his son's condition.   
  
They get him back to the ambulance and he is helped up into it and made to lay back on a stretcher. The medics put a neck brace around his neck and then strap him down. What surprised most is that Kane never struggled. Usually being strapped down would remind him of when he was in the psychiatric hospital. But at this moment, he was drifting in and out of consciousness and didn't even notice. He wasn't noticing much of anything. The lack of oxygen getting to his brain was starting to effect him. It was slow though, as he could get some air, just not as much as he needed.   
  
It wasn't just Kane in the back, they hadn't been able to get her to let go of his hand, and she kept yelling at them about the mark on his throat once he was strapped down. As much as they tried to calm her down, she got more upset. "Kane." She frowns, now that the cameras where out of the way, she takes off his mask, cringing at the site of the blood all over his face, but that doesn't stop her from leaning down and kissing him softly. "Oh Kane. Stay with me. Please, Love, stay with me."   


* * *

  
  
Sara makes it outside to the curb where there was a taxi waiting. She hops in, the cameras having followed her out, speculating on if she was leaving the Undertaker. She wasn't, she just wasn't going home with him.   
  
Soon the taxi is headed to their house, but she stops it as the ambulance passes them. "Take me to the hospital." She would go check on Kane, she was sure that was who was in the back.   


* * *

  
  
Mark walks out of the bathroom, all dressed and cleaned up, although he still had a black eye and a bruised up jaw. He was still angry, but now he was angry at himself for letting his temper get the best of him. He is about to leave, having collected up all his stuff when the door to his locker room is slammed open and Paul Bearer or all people comes walking in, looking angry. Mark sighs deeply and rolls his eyes. "What do you want?"   
  
"THAT was uncalled for! He's your brother! You could have killed him, Mark!! You are getting way out of control with this respect shit! And I swear, if you hurt him again I'm going to.....to......" Paul says.   
  
Mark snorts. "You'll do what, Paul? Come after me? Beat me up?" He laughs. "I don't think so." Then glares at the man. "And your one to talk. When was the last time you ever even talked to Kane outside of work? Hmmmmmm?" He sees the look on Paul's face and nods. "Yeah. See, even you, his own father, doesn't talk to him. Look, Paul. Maybe YOU should think about your relationship with my brother and leave me to deal with mine!" He pushes past the other man and walks out of his locker room, heading out to where he parked his bike, leaving Paul behind to think about Mark's words.   
  
He climbs onto his bike and starts it up, driving it out of the arena and towards a bar. He needed a drink badly, his guilt about hurting his little brother was starting to get to him.   


* * *

  
  
Kane was still drifting in and out of consciousness, his eyes flickering open and shut. He could hear voices around him, see blurry things moving around him, but that was it. The voices sounded distant and muffled but he could make out some words. The one that does register in his mind is the word love. But he wasn't sure who said it to him. Just before they reach the hospital he blacks out, his breathing stopping. An oxygen mask is put over his mouth and nose as the medics start to try and get oxygen to him. The ambulance stops and the back doors are open. The medics climb out and then bring him out as well, pushing the stretcher quickly into the hospital and towards the emergency room. A nurse comes up and tries to get Lita away, informing her that she'll need to wait in the waiting room. Then recognizing her, the nurses little brother watched wrestling so she had caught a few shows, she informs Lita that her friend was asking for her, meaning Jeff.   
  
Lita frowns, not really wanting to leave him, she bends down and kisses his cheek, whispering in his ear, even if he can't hear her. "I won't be gone long. I promise. Hold in there. Let them fix you up." She then very very reluctantly lets go of his hand and follows the nurse, heading into Jeff's room she goes over to his bed. "Hey there...."   


* * *

  
  
It doesn't take Sara long before she makes it to the hospital and gets out, paying the driver and going in. She grabs the first nurse and starts grilling her about Kane, finally after 4 nurses and 2 doctors, she is told he was being taken care of and that right now no one could see him. She was also told where Jeff was so she heads to check on him.   
  
Jeff was sitting up in bed, propped up on pillows. He was in a little pain but the pain-meds he was getting were helping most of it. He smiles when he sees Lita come in. "I hear you got out of here. You did land on the same stuff I did didn't you? Cause man it hurt! I did hear you went back to see Kane. What's up with you and him anyway? And why'd you go back?"   
  
Lita walks over to Jeff and shakes her head. "I didn't walk back there. Big Show carried me back. Though I did run out on stage." She takes a seat on his bedside, the excitement of the event lessening, so her body was finally feeling the pain again and she winces from it. "Oh I hurt. Just didn't realize how much till you mentioned it." She smacks him playfully. "Only thing that got me out of here was the Big Show. The doctor wasn't going to let me go. But how can you say no to him?" She takes a deep breath and looks at him. "Okay, so what do you want to know? I mean, yeah, I went back to see Kane. He should never have gone back there the way he did. In fact, he is here now." A sadness enters her eyes. "I was going to stop him."   
  
She doesn't look at Jeff now, but at his chest, chewing her bottom lip. "I went back to stop him. I thought, maybe, if I could get there... I could stop it. Maybe he would stop it for me." Her voice lowers. "What is with me and Kane.... Now that is a loaded question." She keeps chewing on her bottom lip. "Well, after Matt's little Christmas present, I moved in with Kane. I have been living with him now, as you well know, for about 5 weeks." She shrugs slightly. "We aren't like having sex, if that is what you are asking." She doesn't mention that even though they weren't having sex, she never slept alone. That one time at the begining where she had tried had been the last. Now she slept most nights without nightmares, but always in Kane's arms. A softness enters her face, one that isn't normally there, one she didn't know had shown on camera when she had found Kane. "I care about him, and he takes care of me."   
  
Sara had slipped in half way through the speech, staying quiet, she had thought about leaving, but she had wanted to hear the response. Now she speaks up. "You love him."   
  
Lita's head snaps up and she looks at the door. "Sara! How long have you been there?"   
  
Sara smiles, moving further into the room. "Long enough." She walks over and looks from Lita to Jeff. "You both look ...... bad." She sighs. "Sorry, guys, I had nothing to do with what Taker did." She was pissed off at him, so she wasn't using his given name, but his ring name.   
  
"I don't look as bad as he does," Lita says, motioning to Jeff.   
  
Sara has to laugh at that one. "Oh yes you do. Look in a mirror sometime, Lita. Then you will see why Kane blew up. He loves you and his brother hurt you."   
  
Lita stares at Sara, not sure what to say, then starts to shake her head. "No, he doesn't. We are just friends, he takes care of me. That is all."   
  
Jeff smiles as he listens and watches Lita. It's true he had feelings for her, but he would be glad if she found someone to make her happy. He had always hated the way Matt had treated Lita. And although he was Matt's brother, he still could understand how Kane had felt. And he knew Kane, the two of them had travelled together before and he had found that given a chance, Kane could be a great friend. And to be honest he couldn't really think of a better man for Lita. He is brought out of his thoughts by Sara speaking up. He hadn't noticed her there either.   
  
"Hey Sara. You don't mind if I have to challenge your husband to a Ladders match right?" He looks at Lita and smiles. "She's right you know. He does love you. Kane that is. I saw him before when he was with Tori. And sadly for him he did love her." He shakes his head, sighing. Then he looks at Lita. "But with you it's different. He seems comfortable around you. He didn't with Tori. Probably because, and this is just what I heard, when he took his mask off for her, well she didn't take it too well. Anyways I'm rambling on here." He points at Lita and smiles. "It's the drugs! You love him don't you?" He looks at her, all serious now.   
  
Sara shakes her head. "I have no objection. Taker is on his own on this one. I told him not to do it, and he did it. He thought," here she turns to Lita almost sadly, "that you were going to be like Tori. That you were out to use Kane and hurt him and in his own way, he was trying to protect his little brother." She puts up a hand as Lita starts to talk. "I am not excusing it. Don't get me wrong, but I am just letting you know why it is that he did what he did."   
  
Lita ignores Jeff's question for a moment, looking at Sara. "But I wouldn't hurt Kane. He is just helping me out. Because of Matt. He was there, he saw what Matt did."   
Sara nods. "That may be how it started, but trust me, I have seen him around you. I come over and he is running around without his mask," she motions to Jeff, "he is right, I heard what happened with Tori. And he never really ran around without his mask while she was around."   
  
Lita shakes her head again, then gets dizzy and stops. "No, you guys don't understand." She looks at Jeff. "Kane's burns aren't that bad. Yeah, he is burned, but not 'The Man Without a Face' type burned. He isn't a monster. Why would it bother me?"   
  
"It bothers a lot of women," Sara says. "You are the exception, not the rule. You have to remember, women," she rolls her eyes, "do go for looks." Slow smile. "Hey, look at Taker."   
  
Lita rolls her eyes at that statement. "I wouldn't want to look at him after Jeff and Kane go after him again." She hears Jeff clear his throat, reminding her that she hadn't answered his last statement. She knew that look and she blushes. "I don't love, Kane. I care about Kane. That is all." But it is totally obvious to the other two in the room that she was lying, she did love him.   
  
Sara smirks and looks at Jeff, nodding. "Sure. If you insist. Then tell me, honestly, what went through your head when you saw him bleeding, kneeling there tonight?"   
  
Lita frowns suddenly and mumbles. "That he was going to die and I had lost him."   
  
Jeff grins and watches his best friend, knowing she was lying. "You are the worst liar, Lita. You do love him." He smiles and takes her hand, giving it a squeeze since that was pretty much all he could do. "When you going to tell him? Cause I'm telling you, he loves you too. Even Sara can see it." He grins.   
  
Lita looks indigenously at Jeff, finally having to admit that maybe she did love Kane,... a little at least. "Well -if- I do love him, I certainly am not going to tell you or Sara first. I would tell him first, as that is what he deserves. -IF- I loved him." She crosses her arms over her chest.   
  
Sara laughs. "Okay okay, then why don't you go tell him." She walks over and puts a hand on Lita's shoulder. "They are probably done with him right now." Her voice the same motherly voice she used with Kane, not sure why she did mother Kane, probably because she saw past his tough act, like Mark, they weren't bad men, just built really big and mean looking.   
  
Lita looks at Sara, then at Jeff and shrugs. "Well, maybe I will go see if he is okay. I mean, they wouldn't let me in before." She gets up and heads to the door, limping rather badly, her body having gotten too stiff just sitting there. She leaves the room with one last look at Jef. "I will be back." Then she slips from the room.   
  
Sara waits until LIta is gone and smiles at Jeff. "Oh yeah, they love each other. Now if only they will both admit it to the other." She shakes her head, then changes the subject. "How are you feeling, Jeff?"   


* * *

  
  
The doctors work to get some oxygen into Kane's lungs, once they had done that and gotten him stabilized they take him for x-rays, wanting to see the damage done to his neck. Once the x-rays have been taken they take him back to the ER and proceed to make a hole blow the red mark on his neck and insert a tube into it. This would allow him to breathe, with the help of a respirator, till they knew the damage of his neck. They bandage his neck up, making sure the tube is firmly in place before they go to work on his other injuries.   
  
Finally they finish getting him cleaned up and closing some of his wounds. He needed 10 staples to close the big wound over his left eye. Then he needed 12 more staples in the back of his head to close the wound there. He needed stitches to close a wound in his already still healing left elbow. The rest of the wounds could just be bandaged up. Finally he was moved to a room of his own, still unconscious.   
  
Kane lay quietly in his hospital bed, still unconscious. The machines around him beeping quietly, one monitoring his heart, one pumping oxygen into him, another giving him the medication he needed to fight off infection.   
  
Paul Bearer slowly opens the door to his son's room, looking inside for anyone who might be there. When he sees no one but Kane he breathes a sigh of relief and walks into the room. He stops by the side of Kane's bed and looks down at him, frowning and shaking his head. Such a senseless act of violence. He sits down in the chair beside the bed and just watches Kane, not really sure what to do but knowing he wanted to at least be there for his son, even if the boy did hate him.   


* * *

  
  
Lita hears both Jeff and Sara talking in her head as she makes her way to the front desk. Finding they had indeed moved Kane to a private room, she heads towards it. Thinking... Did she love Kane… Yeah, she did. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. She had been so hurt over Matt, she was scared to love again. Scared of what Kane had told her that one day, that he didn't want to be some sort of transition man. She didn't think of him that way.... Did she?.... Of course not.   
  
But did he love her, like they said? She wasn't sure, she knew he cared enough that he had been happy the whole time she was with him. He had stopped moping the minute she agreed to live there, that had made it a lot easier. Maybe he just liked having someone in the house that did run from him without his mask. The thought of Tori making fun of his burns pissed her off and she frowns, starting to storm down the hall now. One day, she would get Tori. She smirks at that thought. Yeah, she would get Tori. Then her eyes soften. But for now, now she wanted to see Kane and make sure that he was okay.   
  
She pushes the door open to Kane's room, the only light on in the room was the one over his bed, causing the rest of the room to be bathed in grays and blacks, soft on her eyes. But the first thing she sees, when she walks in, is not Paul sitting by his bed, but Kane lying there and her heart breaks. He looked so fragile so broken, she rushes in and over to the side of his bed.   
  
"Oh Kane. " She reaches out and ever so softly caresses his cheek. "Kane, you shouldn't have." She doesn't feel the tears fall from her eyes as she leans down and kisses each of the bandages on his face, stopping at his ear and whispering. "Kane, wake up, please. I have something really important I need to tell you. But I want to know you can hear me." She straightens up and just looks at Kane's face lovingly.   
  
Paul notices Lita walk in and raises a brow as she walks right over to Kane's side. He had been hearing things around work about the two of them. But he still was skeptical about it all. He clears his throat and speaks. "Maybe I should leave you two alone." He stands up, feeling uncomfortable now with the two of them.   
  
Kane wakes up to catch that last part. He opens his mouth to speak but since there is no air getting by his voice box he is once again left without a voice. That one thing brings tears to his eyes. He had just gotten most of his voice back, even if it did hurt to talk at times. He reaches out and grabs his father's wrist, wanting him to stay, even if he still had a few things to settle with him. He then turns his head and looks over at Lita, gesturing to his mouth and shaking his head no, meaning he couldn't talk. But he could still listen. He then gestures to Paul, pretty much trying to introduce them, not sure if they had met yet or not, seeing as Paul was never really around and had been that way before Lita started with the WWF.   
  
Paul, knowing how his son was without a voice he can pretty much communicate with him perfectly. "Kane, you two need to be alone I'm sure. I can always come back tomorrow." He sees the gesture and looks over at Lita. "He's not sure if we know each other or not." He then looks back at Kane. "Besides, I need to go find your brother and teach him to play nice with others." He snorts. "I never allowed him to get this way when I was his manager." He shakes his head. "Putting people on the Lord of Darkness logo is one thing, throwing people off stages and breaking his own brother's windpipe isn't." He feels Kane's grip on his arm tighten and sees the look in his eyes. "Okay okay. I won't go find him. But the next time I see him. Ow ow! Okay okay." He feels the grip lesson and smiles. "Thank you. But I am going to leave you two alone. I'm sure Sara is here. I'll go find here. Plus I need to check in on the young man, Jeff right, yeah Jeff. Need to go check on him for Ric."   
  
Lita looks from Paul to Kane and then to Paul. She really wanted to tell this to Kane alone, so she looks at Kane again. "No, we haven't met. I know of him." She smiles at Paul and holds out a hand. "Nice to meet you." She feels the firm shake, then takes her hand back. "Sara is with Jeff, so you can find them both in room 302." Her eyes slide to Kane. "I know you can't talk, and you don't have to, but I did want to tell you something... kinda personal." She sees the look in his eyes and puts up a hand, smiling. "Nothing bad, I promise." She turns and blushes slightly as she looks at Paul. "I mean, if you don't mind. It won't take long, I promise."   
  
Paul smiles and nods to the too, detaching Kane's hand from his wrist. "All right. I'll go check on Jeff and talk to Sara. Take your time, I'll be a little bit." He nods to Lita. "Nice to meet you too." He then turns and walks out of the room in a hurry. Once outside he lets out a breath and smiles to himself, shaking his head. He starts looking for the room number that Lita gave him. He finds it and knocks on the door.   
  
Kane watches his father leave before he finally looks back at Lita, wondering what was so important that she wanted to tell him alone. He hoped to hell it wasn't something about her leaving him. And the fear of that prospect shows in his eyes as he looks up at her,   
  
She sees the fear and shakes her head. "I told you, it isn't bad. Well..." She clears her throat. "I don't THINK it is bad. I mean, I know that maybe YOU will think it is bad," She starts kind of looking around, not really at him, playing with the sheet on his chest. "And seeing that someone was telling me I should say something, but then see, that is cause they were saying I did and I was saying that even if I did, I wasn't going to tell them first, cause it wasn't their right to hear it first…." She looks at Kane as he grabs her wrist to get her attention. "Okay, here goes nothing." She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth, but nothing will come out, she just keeps staring at him, then her whole face softens and the fear and confusion that had been there is gone. "I love you."   
  
He looks up at her, reaching up with one hand to wipe at his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what she was going to say but when she spoke those three words, he couldn't help but get all teary. He had hoped she would say them to him someday. He suddenly gets angry that he couldn't tell them to her. But then he gets an idea and does what he had been taught as a child. He hardly ever signed unless something important needed to be said. And this was important to him. He wanted her to know how he felt about her. How he had always felt about her. He moves his hands and signs out to her "I love you" and then gives her a shy little smile. He did love her. But it was nothing like how he had felt for Tori. Tori had...well it was love but then it wasn't. He had cared for her, wanted her to be with him forever, but after she had betrayed him, he realized that all that had been between them was a passing infatuation. He didn't really love her. Not like he loved Lita. The love he felt for Lita was a pure one, a deep love he still couldn't quite explain.   
  
She didn't know sign language, however that particular sign was seen in a lot of movies and stuff, so she knew that one and she smiles. The fears about how she thought he might act towards her statement rushing out. She leans in and kisses him softly, reaching to brush away the tears, her eyes searching his. "I thought maybe you would be mad or something. I mean, it is awfully pushy of me to say something like that. You have been so nice to me." She blushes. "Do you really love me?"   
  
He smiles at Lita and just nods since that is pretty much all he can do. It still hurts though, to move his neck. The red mark was turning slowly into a nasty looking bruise. He then tilts his head to the side, giving her a look that asks why she would think he would be mad about her telling him she loved him.   
  
She looks at him and blushes. "Well, because, it isn't like you ASKED for me to fall for you. And you aren't really an easy person to get close to." She frowns slightly. "Well so I hear. I mean, you seem okay with me. Anyway, still." She shrugs. "You might have been mad at me, you only let me come into your house, I mean, was like..." She knows she is rambling again and blushes and looks away, then whispers. "And I didn't know it myself."   
  
He smiles and reaches up, lightly caressing her cheek before grabbing hold of her chin gently, making her look at him. His face and eyes showed he wasn't mad. He just wished he could actually tell her he wasn't mad. He wanted to sit up but his body was now stiff from the beating he had taken. He gestures to the controls to his bed and then gestures that he wanted to sit up. He also wanted to hold her and sitting up would be a better position for that.   
  
His touch is like fire, yet soft and she turns her head as he lifts it, looking into his eyes... she smiles... "Okay... Okay..." She then hands him the controls so that he can change the position on the bed. Then looking around, she finds a notepad and a pen in one of the night stand drawers and hands it to him. "Here, I know you can't talk, so might make it a little easier and all." She chews on her bottom lip. "Not like I expect you to write a book or something."   
  
He moves the bed up so that he was now sitting up. He winces and moves around a bit to get his muscles working. Then when she hands him the pen and paper he grabs her wrist and tugs her down onto his lap, smiling. He then wraps his arms around her and holds her as close as he can. He finally lets her go, but only so she can move around, his arms were still on either side of her. He picks up the paper and pen and starts to write on it 'I wanted to tell you but I think I loved you ever since you tried doing your finisher on me.' He looks at her and smiles, shrugging and then writing some more. 'That's really why I asked you to come stay with me. Well that and I didn't want you to leave you there alone with Matt on the loose. I'm sorry for what my brother did to you.' He frowns and shakes his head at that, then he writes some more. 'And I am NOT hard to get close to. No one ever takes the time to try is all.'   
  
When she is pulled into his arms she yelps, smiling. "Hey! Watch it! You are going to hurt yourself again." But then when he lets her go, she leans in slightly to read what he was writing, nodding a few times. "You did that because of that?" She blushes. "Well I didn't know. I mean" Her blush deepens. "not till .... I don't know. I think that I knew when I came out onto the stage tonight and saw you there bleeding and I thought that I may have lost you," she looks down so her hair covers her face. "I mean, it scared me." She finally admits it and takes a deep breath. Then leaning in, she smiles at the next thing he writes. "Well you don't really let people get close, Kane." Her head lifts and she smiles at him. "You are an opposing man, and most wouldn't want to get their head bitten off." She shrugs slightly. "You were just really nice to me." Blushes again. "When you didn't have to be. That is probably why I could only find comfort in your arms at night. It was the only reason that I didn't have nightmares I think."   
  
He nods and listens to her, writing some more. 'Once again we get into the looks thing. Too many people in this world go for looks.' He smiles at her and then shrugs again, tilting his head to the side and watching her for a moment before writing again. 'So....guess now we don't have to hide?'   
  
She looks at what he is writing and shakes her head. "Kane, did it really matter to me?" She looks at him honestly. "I didn't cringe from you when I saw your face just to impress you." There was an honesty in her eyes and voice. "I didn't because I see nothing wrong." She shrugs. "Look at Matt." She puts a hand to his mouth. "I mean, the man is NOT that good looking. You should know that I don't value looks above other things." She leans in and kisses him softly. "Kane," pulling back only to look into his eyes. "You are a big, strong, mean looking man. You have to know that you have to be more... personable to get along with others...." She smiles. "But with me, you don't have to worry." She shakes her head slightly. "No, we don't have to hide, not anymore. Not ever."   
  
He looks confused and writes down. 'Why didn't it matter to you? It matters to everyone else.' He looks sad for a moment before writing some more. 'How's Jeff? I was fighting Mark for him too. He's a friend. Well....I mean he's nice to me. Most of the other guys tend to avoid me.'   
  
"It didn't matter to me because it isn't like you say. They aren't bad, you aren't so bad off. You make it seem bad, and everyone just goes along." She leans in. "Jeff is sleeping probably. He was pretty doped up when I saw him." She didn't mention that she should be lying down, her body already sore and bruised, but she wasn't going to leave him. "He is the one that said I loved you, said you loved me. Sara did too.. but." She blushes again. "I didn't think that they were right."   
  
He looks at her and tilts his head to the side again, then writes down. 'You really think I don't look bad?' He smiles and when she leans in her sets the pen and paper down and wraps his arms around her, holding her, just wanting to hold her and be with her. He was starting to get tired though so he picks up the pen and paper again and writes on it. 'If I have to sleep here will you sleep here with me? I hate being alone in hospitals. And I don't want to let you go.'   
  
She loves being in his arms and then after he writes the last message, she takes it away from him, putting it on the stand. "Actually, you should get some sleep, I don't think that I should be here with you." She smiles. "I can stay in the room if you want. But I don't think you would be too comfortable with me in the bed with you." She smiles softly, but she doesn't pull totally out of his arms.   
  
He frowns and nods, grabbing the pen and paper and writing on it quickly. 'But you'll stay in here with me? There's another bed not being used in here. I think. There usually is. And if not I'm sure they can find out one. Please? I really hate being left alone in a hospital. Those three days before when I had to get my elbow drained were hell!' He looks at her with pleading eyes. It'd be bad enough that he wouldn't be able to hold her, but not to have her nearby would be torture.   
  
She sighs, puts the paper and pen down and nods. "I will stay in the room." Then she moves around so that she is curled up against his side. "And for now, I will lay here with you till you fall asleep." She grins. "But you better hold on, my ass is falling off the bed." She looks into his face and kisses his cheek, then lays her head on his shoulder. "But you need to sleep. When you wake, you will find me in the chair, but in the room." She smiles.   
  
He smiles and puts his arm around her so that she was lying back against it. This also caused her to be pushed right up against his side. He uses the control box to put the bed back down into a more comfortable position and then looks over at her. He then frowns as he opens his mouth to say something and nothing comes out, not even a sigh. He looks away as tears fill his eyes, not wanting her to see him cry. He hated being vulnerable in front of others, even if it was Lita.   
  
She feels him take a breath, her head on his chest, and she looks up at him, noticing him turn slightly, tears ever so slightly visible from the dim light. "Kane, if you need to talk to me, then just write it down. It will get better." She leans slightly and kisses his cheek, then lays her head back on his chest. "I know that you can't write with one arm around me. But Love, you need to get some sleep. I said what I felt you needed to hear first, and you basically said what you love me. So for tonight, we can just hold each other and be happy we are here together. Tomorrow you never know what will happen."   
  
He frowns and looks back at her, shaking his head. He knew about neck problems. It wasn't going to get any better by tomorrow. It would probably get worse. He lets a few tears fall and then closes his eyes, the respirator making his breathing even.   
  
She can tell he is still upset, so she just lay there, one arm holding around his chest, her head resting on his chest under his chin, looking down at the bruise growing on her arm. He would be pissed at that. Nothing she could do. She rubs her thumb against his side where her hand lightly rested and started to talk softly. "I know you can't answer, but I figure, maybe this would be the best time to talk, actually. When you can't answer. And maybe if I talk," she keeps her voice soft, tender, "then maybe I will finally admit things to myself. Like the fact that when I couldn't sleep that one night at your house, I was afraid of what Matt would do. I was afraid what I would see when I closed my eyes. But when I laid down with you that night, I felt a peace. And except for that one night, every night since them has been peaceful. I don't know why, I suppose it was because back then I cared about you and knew you cared enough to let me stay there. You seemed so happy for me to stay. I couldn't understand why though. Really I couldn't." She keeps lightly rubbing his side, listening to his respirator breathing for him and speaking softly. "But tonight, tonight I knew I loved you. In a way. I did, but still wouldn't admit it. Not till both Jeff and Sara ganged up on me. But I still knew. They were trying to make me tell them I loved you. But I wouldn't, because I figured, that if I did, then you had a right to hear it first not them..."   
  
He listens to her voice, wishing he could tell her how he felt about her, how deeply he felt about her, but since he couldn't he just lays there and listens to her. The movement of her thumb rubbing against his side and the sound of her voice, he loved listening to her talk, was soothing him, causing him to have a hard time keeping his eyes open. Finally he can't help it any longer and he closes his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.   
  
She can hear his heart beat slow and she knows he is asleep. It isn't long before she follows him into dreams, still not leaving his arms.   


* * *

  
  
"Well Lita might admit it, but will Kane?" Jeff shrugs, wincing from the pain in his bruised shoulder. "I'd be lying if I said I can't complain. I mean it, Sara, I'm gonna have to hurt your husband."   
  
"Actually, Jeff, you should see what Kane and Taker did to each other. I wouldn't count on it, and I am not saying that to be mean. If you want to get the better of him," here she stops, she shouldn't tell how to get back at Mark, but then shrugs, it should be common knowledge anyway. "You have to surprise him. Kane went out there on purpose, and Taker was pissed. So, in the end, they both got hurt, and no one really won. Even if Taker won the match."   
  
He nods. "Okay. Seems simple enough. Will just have to use my brains with him. And quickness. And try to keep him off his feet. Should work." He nods, already formulating a plan in his head.   
  
She groans. "Oh don't start telling anyone I said anything." The laughs and turns, walking over to the door and opening it at the knock. "Paul." She hugs the big man. They had gotten along great since the time that they had met. She thought that he was a lot like Kane, more then he would admit. Both had their evil times, but deep down, there was a heart in there. One that showed, only rarely. She kisses his cheek. "Have you seen Kane? How is he?" her voice full of worry.   
  
"Hello, Sara." He smiles and gives her a hug too, then looks back at Jeff. "Hey, Jeff. Ric wants to know how you're feeling. As for Kane, well....they took x-rays but are waiting to get them back. Right now he can't talk." He looks at Sara. "So you better warn Mark he's going to have a hard time making up for this one. You know how Kane hated when he couldn't talk before." He smiles softly, like a proud father. "He was so happy when he was able to speak without much pain. You saw him Sara." Then he grins. "The boy could talk up a storm." He frowns and sighs. "Now he can't even breathe right." He shakes his head, then notices the looks. "Oh but don't worry. Hopefully all that happened is he got his windpipe hurt. He can still eat I'm sure."   
  
She sighs. "This is NOT going to be good. Not at all. When Taker finds out, and comes to his senses, he is going to be beating himself up over this. He was actually happy when Kane could finally talk. If he took that from his little brother." She lowers her head, shaking it, then takes a deep breath. "I better go find him. He might be home by now."   
  
Paul looks at Sara. "Do you want me to come with you? I mean just in case." He glances over at Jeff who, at this time had slipped off to sleep. He looked like he needed it. He then looks back to Sara and waits for her answer.   
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea. I know he won't hurt me, but if I bring you along, it just might make it worse." She hugs him affectionately. "You stay here with Kane. Though if Lita found him, it might be hard to get the two apart." She smiles. "I will go find Taker." Still pissed at him, she refused to call him Mark.   
  
He nods, understanding what Sara meant. She was a bright woman and knew her husband well. He then looks over at Jeff who is still asleep and smiles, pressing the button on his bed and put it in a more comfortable position for him to sleep him. He didn't look very comfortable sitting up and sleeping. He then quietly leaves the room, and walks down to the phones to make a call.   


* * *

  
  
Mark was currently sitting in a bar, a bottle of JD in front of him that he kept using to refill his glass. He wasn't quite drunk yet but he was getting there, the guilt of having actually hurt his brother like he had was really getting to him, although he wasn't about to admit that to anyone or even himself.   
  
It wasn't long before he was toasted nicely. The bartender was pretty much keeping his distance except to do what was asked of him. The bar was pretty much empty too, which was a good thing. Mark sighs and looks at the glass he was holding, watching the liquid in it move around, his mind still on the events of tonight.   
  
Sara had gone home, and gone through the house. No one was there. No one HAD been there. So she knew where to go next. His favorite bar no doubt. Since he hadn't been at the hospital or at home, she knew... Getting out of the car she looks at the bar. It was hidden well enough that he could go there and not be bothered.... She walks in and sees him right off the bat. Sighing, she walks over and takes a seat.   
  
"So, thinking booze will solve this little mess you got yourself into," she glances at him and her heart goes out to him, "Mark? "   
  
He doesn't look at her, just continues to sit there and stare at his glass of JD. He downs it and then refills the glass. He then looks at her and holds out the glass to her. "Drink?" When she shakes her head he just nods and turns back to the bar again, once again staring at the liquid in his glass. "What?" responding to when she called him Mark.   
  
"What? Well, that booze isn't going to help you or your brother." She takes her beer. "I think that what you need is to go to your brother and say you are sorry." She knew how well that was going to go over, so rushed on. "There isn't another way you are going to be able to do it. You have to admit you were wrong. It is the only thing that will help now."   
  
"It helps for a little while." He downs some more and then refills his glass, now starting to feel the alcohol. "So why'd you come here, Sara?" He ignores what she says about Kane. "Obviously it couldn't have been to just have a drink with your husband."   
  
"You aren't very good at listening to me, are you, Mark?" She glances at him. "I mean, I told you not to fight Kane, I told you why he was upset, I told you a lot about Kane and Lita and you didn't listen. Now as I sit here, you are still not listening. When will you?" She takes a drink.   
  
He still ignores her questions. The alcohol was really starting to affect him now so he turns and grins at Sara, leering at her. "How about we go home now, Baby? I might even let YOU drive my bike!"   
  
"Oh yeah, I will be driving your bike tonight and we will be leaving the car here. You are NOT driving." She holds out her hand. "The keys, Mark. Now." And she meant it. He was in no condition to go see his brother, and he was in no condition to drive. She would make sure that things got taken care of, tomorrow.   
  
He grins at Sara, shaking his head and standing up, swaying slightly as he holds his hands up. "Nope. You get the keys yourself, Baby." His words were slightly slurred now, finally he was fully drunk.   
  
She rolls her eyes and reaches into his pocket and pulls out the keys. "You are NOT driving, Mark. You are drunk off your ass. And I would rather take the car, but I know we can't leave your bike here." She frowns. "You should have waited till you got home. AFTER you told Kane you were sorry. *F*   
  
He grins still, swaying more as he stands there. "Aw no fair. You knew which pocket they were in." He blinks and rubs his eyes for a second before he once again grins at Sara. "Tell my brother I am sorry? Why?" He couldn't remember now why he was drunk. He reaches over and pulls Sara into his arms, leaning down to give her a kiss. "So if yous is driving I'm gonna need to hold on tight eh?"   
  
She sighs. "You always put them in that pocket when you are drinking, Mark. So that if you get too drunk, you won't know where they are." He normally would have looked in his right pocket as he was right handed, but he put them in his left when drinking. "Now come on. You will be regretting a lot in the morning. Lets hope it has nothing to do with me." Her voice is stern and she turns, taking his hand as she does and starts to drag him from the bar.   
  
He waves at the bartender who, as usual when Mark got drunk, puts the bill on his tab. He looks back at Sara and grins. "Regretting?" He grabs her butt playfully. "I wouldn't regret anything with you, Baby!" He once again pulls her close, trying to give her another kiss.   
  
She pulls away from him, not letting him kiss her. "Your breath stinks, and you are drunk. You know better then to think that you are getting ANYTHING from me tonight, Mark." She turns and heads out of the bar, over to where he had his bike parked and hops on, starting it up and waiting for him to get on.   
  
He snorts at being rejected, stepping away from her as she gets onto the bike. 'No! You go home! I'm staying here." He shakes his head and starts to walk off, angry again but since the alcohol was still affecting him he wasn't quite sure why.   
  
She revs the engine and drives it slowly up next to him. "Mark, get on, or you will be sleeping on the couch for a year." She was serious, and she hoped he knew it.   
  
He continues to walk, his hands in his pockets, looking angry. "Go away, Sara. You made your point. I'm going for a walk." Well he couldn't call it walking, more like stumbling along.   
  
She keeps following him. "Mark, I didn't make my point. I will be making my point if you don't get on this bike and let me take you home. Because you WILL be on that couch, and you can kiss having kids goodbye, cause I will cut you off there too." She wasn't having her husband running around drunk, that was all there was to it.   
  
He stops and looks at Sara, snorting. He then walks over and gets onto the bike behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving right up behind her. "Fine."   
  
She drove carefully back, knowing that he could pass out and fall off at any time, and not wanting that to happen, she pulls into their driveway and pulls into the garage, stopping and getting off the bike. "So, any soberer, Mark?" She glances at him.   
  
He climbs off the bike, still not looking at her as he walks up and into the house. He hits the shut off button for the security and walks to the living room. He sits down on the couch and just kind of hangs his head. The alcohol was now amplifying his guilty feelings, making him more and more depressed.   
  
She walks into the house and into the living room, taking a seat, but not turning on any of the lights. "So, Mark. What would you like to do tonight?" She puts a hand to her chest. "Me, personally, I would like to get you out of those cloths and in bed." She then puts up a hand. "Not like that. Just think you need some sleep."   
  
He doesn't answer her, not really listening, too wrapped up in his own thoughts and guilt. He sighs and lays down on the couch, putting an arm over his eyes, falling into a deep sleep a few minutes later.   
  
She sighs, gets up, pulls the afghan off the couch and lays it over him. "Sleep well, Mark, Dear. You are going to need it." Then leaves the room, heading into their bedroom, she gets undressed and slips naked into the bed.   
  
  



	11. Debra & Stone Cold & ADULT WARNING

***Author's Notes: _Okay, I have put the basic author's note about how this is an ongoing role play and the sort in the begining of the first 10 chapters. If you haven't seen it by now, you are jumping into the story too far ahead anyway. Meaning, I won't repeat it anymore. ;)***_

***WARNING: _THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEX, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER***_

  
********************* 

  
Steve pulls into the driveway, a few minutes after her and turns off the truck. He gets out and runs over to her, taking the bags of groceries from her. "Here. Let me do that. You take the lobsters in and dump em in boiling water!" He grins. "No wait!!! I wanna do that! I love hearing them squeal!"   
  
Debra laughs, handing over the bags and shaking her head. "You are terrible." Then she kisses him while his hands are full. "Love it, Babe." She grabs the bear and the chocolate from the truck and heads to the house, unlocking the door and walking in.... tossing her keys down on the entry hall table, she heads to the kitchen, stopping only long enough to put the beer in the living room. Then in the kitchen she sets a pot to boil. "You know, you are just too mean." She grins, meaning the lobster.   
  
He grins back at her and puts the groceries down on the table in the kitchen, then leaves again to get the rest of them. He comes in, carrying the rest of the bags in. They looked pretty heavy too but since he had muscles they didn't bother him. "You know, I shoulda hit Booker with some cookies. Kinda like you did to me when I was acting like an idiot." He walks over and sticks his finger in the pot of water. "Still cold. Okay. I'm letting em run free." He grins and pulls the lobsters out of their special box, setting the two bigger ones down on the floor and watching them crawl around. "I should cut those elastics off their claws."   
  
She groans. "Steve." She bends down and picks one up, putting it in the sink, then runs over and catches the other, putting it in the sink. "Those are there so they don't kill each other or pull off body parts." She gives him an exasperated look. "You shouldn't be messing with them. You are playing with your food." Then gives him a look.   
  
He smiles and shrugs, pulling the other two, the smaller lobsters, out of the container and putting them in the sink too. He then washes off his hands and dries them on the dish towel. He walks over to Debra and puts his arms around her, giving her a kiss. "We're gonna have a boy." He grins, saying like it was a fact.   
  
She has to laugh at him and shakes her head. "You don't want to accidentally step on the food, Steve." Then gets kissed and returns it. "No it isn't, it is going to be a girl." She winks and smiles. "I mean, it will be my kid, too."   
  
He grins and shakes his head. "Nope! A boy. I'm gonna teach him to hunt and fish and all that good stuff." He leans in to kiss her again and then looks over at the pot. The water was boiling pretty good so he cuts the rubber bands off the claws of the lobsters and then grabs a big one and puts it into the pot of boiling hot water. He snickers as it squeals. "Oops. Guess it wasn't quite hot enough." He grabs the rest of the lobsters and drops them into the pot one at a time, listening to them squeal. He snickers and then puts the pots lid on. "Okay. Now to make some salad." He walks over to the sink and washes his hands, looking at Debra. "You want to cut up the stuff to go with the lettuce for me?"   
  
She cringes. "Steve! Would you stop doing that!" She rolls her eyes. "I hate when they make noises. Makes it harder to eat them later." She moves around him, getting things out of the fridge and putting them on the counter, getting out the cutting board and after washing some of the carrots, she starts to shred them. "So salad and lobster. What else?" She glances at him sideways.   
  
He grins and pulls out the French bread. "We warm this up. And then for dessert." He reaches into another bag and pulls out one of her favorite desserts, and the champagne.   
  
She tosses the carrots onto the salad, then starts in on the cucumbers. "That sounds good." She glances at what he pulls out. "Oh STEVE! New York Style Cheese Cake!" She about drools just looking at it.   
  
He grins. "I knew you'd like it. Cost Vince a pretty penny too." He sets it in the fridge to keep it cool and then puts the bread into the oven to warm it up. He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and just watching what she is doing.   
  
She turns her head slightly to the side and kisses his cheek, then goes back to cutting the cucumbers, loving it when he held her like this. "So, Dear, what do you think we should name our daughter?" She teases him.   
  
He turns his head and kisses the side of her neck lightly, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. "Well....could name HIM Steve Jr." he snickers.   
  
She laughs softly, tossing cucumbers into the salad, then grabbing some purple lettuce and tears some in. "You know, what are you going to do if it is a girl? Hmmmmm?" She smiles, not looking at him. "You are gonna freak. You would never let her out of your sight and I doubt she would be allowed the wrestlers."   
  
He grins and kisses her neck again, then starts helping her tear the lettuce, still standing behind her and working around her, his arms on either side of her. "True. I wouldn't want any of them stupid wrestlers messing with her mind."   
  
She smiles, liking how close he was to her. "I thought maybe you would be more worried about her virginity then her mind." She leans back slightly in his arms as she gets a tomato and starts to cut it up. "And besides, who said I would let a son of mine become a wrestler? Need I remind you what it has done to you?" She smiles, taking the edge off the word.   
  
"Oh! Well that is another reason I wouldn't want her near the arena. I mean.....don't need her falling for an idiot. You know, like Test or someone." He hears what she says about the boy and grins. "You are starting to sound like my mother. And why can't he be a wrestler? I could train him myself!" He finishes up what he was doing and then pulls away, walking over to the stove and pulling the now nice and warm bread out of it. Then he looks in at the lobsters. Seeing they were done he dumps them and the water into the sink. "Dinner looks like it is ready. Unless you wanted those steaks to go with it. Cause if so that'll only take me about...oh 5 or 8 minutes."   
  
She grabs the salad and shakes her head. "I can't eat that much. Unless you want to eat that much." She smiles over at him. "This looks really good to me." She moves by him, stopping only to kiss him. "And I will be someone's mother soon enough." She takes the salad out into the dining room, setting it down, coming back, she grabs some plates and silverware, before heading back into the dining room.   
  
He nods and dries the lobsters off, then puts them on a big plate and carries that out to the dining room. He sets the plate down on the table and then goes back into the kitchen for the bread and some butter. He walks back out and looks at Debra, smiling. "You really liked what I did to Booker eh?"   
  
She looks up as he enters again and smiles, nodding. "Yes, yes I did. I thought it was cute actually. All that food talk though was making me hungry." She takes a seat and looks around, then looks up at him. "And I loved the teddy. Thank you." She places a napkin in her lap, watching him. "I forgot the butter."   
  
He puts the tray of butter he was carrying down on the table in front of her and then sits down, grinning. "I brought it. Okay. So....oh wait. What do you want to drink?"   
  
She smiles. "How about some milk?" The pauses and thinks. "Actually, I think there is still some coke in the fridge, that would be nice." She nods. "Yeah, how about some of that?" Then as he starts to leave. "On ice." He is almost out the door. "CRUSHED ice." She just sits there, smiling from ear to ear.   
  
He rolls his eyes and comes back a few minutes later with a glass of crushed ice and coke in it. He sets it down in front of her and a can of beer in front of him. "You know, I should have just brought you the fridge." He smirks. "I could probably lift that sucker. Now.....can we eat? Oh wait!" He gets up and runs into the kitchen, coming back with the Thousand Islands dressing for her and Italian dressing for himself. He takes his seat across from her. He reaches in and grabs one of the jumbo lobsters, setting it onto his plate. "So...now that you're pregnant.....I guess it'll all be fun from now on?" He grins, looking over at her as he grabs a piece of the bread.   
  
She looks up at him questioningly. "All fun? What are you talking about, Steve." She shakes her head, taking a sip. "Thank you, but I don't need the fridge, and I doubt you could carry it in here." She puts up a hand. "because it is plugged in." She rolls her eyes.   
  
"Well then I would just unplug it, bring it out here and then plug it back in with an extension cord." He smirks. "And I mean now that we don't need to have sex to make a baby. We'll just keep doing it for fun."   
  
She rolls her eyes again. "Steve... sometimes..." she takes a lobster and puts it on her plate, grabbing one of the little hammers she had brought out she cracks at it. "I hate the shells, I never can get them open." She pounds a few more times, not looking at him. "Yes, well you didn't seem to complain when we were doing it for the baby." Now she glances up at him as she hits a claw the it spits her in the face.   
  
"Who said I was complaining?" He grins. "All I'm saying is now it's not work but fun. We don't need no stinking schedule." He looks at her and can't help but laugh, but he quickly covers his mouth when he sees her look. "Sorry."   
  
She glares at him, then picks up a napkin and starts to pat at her face. "That isn't funny Steve." She kicks him under the table. "And it was fun with the schedules." She grins. "Fun to make you perform on demand." She has to laugh at that one.   
  
He winces. "Ow! Shit! Don't do that with the high heels on!" He smirks and then grabs the shell cracker thing for the lobster, using it easily on one of the claws. "Ha! See it's not that hard. And I could still perform anywhere anytime you wanted." He grins, wondering if she was going to challenge him on that. Could be fun.   
  
She smirks. "Then I think you better think twice about doing it again." She takes the hammer again to it, then she picks it up and with all her strength she snaps the tail off, smiling. "Eureka!" She takes her fork and starts to pull meat from inside the tail out. "And I will have to try that out one of these days." Yes, she would, at 3am, she would wake his ass up and demand he make love to her. She smiles at that thought.   
  
He watches her and grins* You mean it? Cause you know I can perform anytime, anywhere." He smirks and then starts to pull the meat out of the claw he broke. "So....after dinner....what were we gonna do? I think we should go have some fun in bed." He grins.   
  
She coughs and chokes on a piece of lobster, her eyes watering, blinking a few times, she gets her napkin and wipes at her eyes. "Yes, well I don't know." She takes a long drink of her pop. "I mean, you would have it planned then." Then smirks and tries to eat another piece.   
  
He grins and puts a piece of lobster meat into his mouth, nodding. "Well I suppose then that I'll just have to wait and see what you have planned."   
  
She smirks. "Yes, yes you will."   


* * *

  
  
He was dreaming of beating up Booker T and making him cry. A smile is on his lips as he mumbles in his sleep, repeating lines he said on the show earlier.   
  
She lays there, looking at him, smiling. Oh he wanted a surprise, he had it. She starts first by tickling her finger down his nose, waiting till he twitches his nose, then she moves her finger along a jawline, then across his lips, slowly down his neck and across his chest. "Steveeeeeeeeeee." She speaks softly.   
  
He reaches up and brushes at whatever it was that was touching his neck, snorting and mumbling something. He turns over onto his other side, his back to her and remains asleep, curled up on his side.   
  
Smiling, she leans forward and kisses between his shoulder blades, this time speaking louder. "Oh Steeeeeeeeeve." She runs a finger down his spine. "It's tiiiiiiiiiiiiime."   
  
He wiggles a bit and mumbles. "Not now. Sleeping." He rolls back onto his back, one arm hanging over the side of the bed and one leg out from under the covers.   
  
She smirks. "Yes, well now you are awake and you my dear," she leans in and kisses his neck, "are going to perform on demand." She tickles his side a little to wake him.   
  
He whimpers and then opens one eye. He turns his head and looks at the clock on the night stand by the bed and sighs, looking back at her. "It's 3am! You want it now?"   
  
She smirks. "Yes, I want it now. At 3 am." Then shrugs and lays back down. "Never mind. I see I was right. You aren't what you thought you were."   
  
He sits up in bed, looking over at her and grinning. "Hey! I can go anytime, anywhere." He turns on his side and then leans over her, giving her a kiss. "You just had to give me a minute to wake up."   
  
She looks at him sideways. "Is that so? Are you sure you are up to it?" She closes her eyes and yawns. "I mean, after all, you did say you were too tired." Teasing him.   
  
He now moves completely over her, settling down between her legs and grinning down at her. "Oh no. Too late. You're going to be awake now. You woke me up for this so you have to be awake too." He leans down and starts to lightly kiss her neck.   
  
She opens one eye and looks at him. "Is that so? Why must I?" She brings one leg up to lightly rub against his thigh. "Is it that important? I mean, you seem so tired and all." She teases him.   
  
He grins and nibbles lightly on her neck before looking up at her. "You want me to make love to you or not?" He kisses her lightly, licking her lips.   
  
She gives him a slow seductive grin. "Oh I want you to make love to me." She licks her lips slowly. "Prove to me that you can perform on demand." She winks, running her hands along his shoulders.   
  
He smiles, loving to hear her say those words to him. He kisses her deeply, pouring all his love for her into the kiss. Wrapping his arms tight around her he rolls to his side, taking her with him, never once breaking the kiss.   
  
She holds him close, returning his kiss, one leg wrapping lightly around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He felt so good in her arms, and she relished what she could, soon there would be more room between them.   
  
He smiles and pulls back from the kiss, looking at her before he rolls her onto her back again, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. "You know, when I said that I was meaning like out of the house somewhere." He grins. "But I ain't complaining about this either."   
  
She smiles up at him. "Oh no, you weren't meaning that. You meant you could take me right then and there on the dining room table surrounded by lobster." She kisses his lips softly, then moves them slowly to the corner of his mouth. "But can you do it at 3am?"He grins at her and kisses her lightly, licking at her lips. "Now you know I could have just had my way with you on that table. Lucky for you I was hungry and didn't want any of that food to go to waste." He nibbles lightly on her chin before moving his mouth down to her neck, biting gently. "And you know I can do it at 3am."   
  
She shakes her head slightly. "We haven't come to that conclusion yet, have we?" She raises a brow, lightly caressing his cheek, loving the feel of his lips on her neck, he knew her hot spots, that was for sure.   
  
He grins and continues to nibble lightly on her neck, sucking on one of the sensitive spots he knew about. He stops and looks up at her. "You mean all those nights before, our honeymoon for one. You mean I didn't prove myself then?" He grins and gives her another kiss.   
  
She shakes her head, smiling. "Oh, but that was because YOU woke ME up." Her hands move lightly along his sides, across his back and over his shoulder blades. "This time I woke you up." She smiles devilishly at him.   
  
He smiles and kisses her softly. "Yes well you should know by now that I only perform for you." He kisses her lightly again and then stops, looking serious. "You do know that right?"   
  
She blinks, shocked he had asked her, the smiles and caresses his cheek. "Yes, Steve, I know that you would only perform for me." Then, trying to get him back in the mood a little, she moves her lips to his. "Besides, you won't expect anything less from me."   
  
He smiles and kisses her gently. "You're right about that one. Now...we suppose to be doing something here?" He grins and moves his mouth to her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe before he moves his mouth down to her neck and finds that sensitive spot again.   
  
She smiles softly, a moan escaping her lips at the touch of his lip. "Yes, I believe we were celebrating my bring pregnant and how you got me that way." Her fingers lightly run along his back, her legs parting so he can settle in better between them.   
  
He smiles and kisses her passionately, getting down to business. He rubs against her as he holds her close, rubbing his tongue against hers after pushing it into her mouth.   
  
She moans softly, her lips parting for his tongue, her body inviting him to explore as she moves her hands along his spine, kissing him deeply.   
  
He smiles at her moan and continues to kiss her deeply, his hands now starting to explore her body. He loved the feel of her body under his and under his hands.   
  
She sighs softly. "Oh Steve." She slowly moving her hands over his body, letting her senses take it all in. The feel of his skin, the beat of his heart, his breath against her skin.   
  
After a while of exploring her body with his hands and mouth he moves back up her and kisses her softly before finally entering her. He kisses her again, this time more passionately.   
  
She kisses him deeply, then as they part she sucks in her breath, feeling him enter her, her body tightening around him. "Oh Steve." She brings her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and locking her heals behind him. "My love." She moves her lips back to his, kissing him.   
  
He starts to slowly move in and out of her, smiling down at her and returning her kisses. He shifts positions and holds himself up with straight arms, his hands on either side of her.   
  
She moans deeply, her body starting to light as he moves in her, her hands trailing slowly up and down his sides, her lips seeking his neck to nuzzle and kiss. "Oh Steve." She licks slowly up his neck to his ear, nibbling lightly.   
  
He loves to hear his name on her lips and his movements become more demanding, thrusting harder into her as he captures her lips in a kiss. Drinking from them as his body slides against hers, his hands moving to thread through her hair, pushing it from her face.   
  
His body was driving her wild. Each thrust causing a small cry to catch in her throat. She could feel her blood pounding through her veins like a raging fire. A fire only he would be able to put out now.   
  
He swallows each cry from her lips. They were like wine to him, intoxicating, driving his need deeper and deeper, his thrusts becoming even more insistent. Wanting to bury himself as deep into her as he could. His wife, his love, the mother of his child. Ghod how that sounded to him.   
  
She tightens her legs around his waist, feeling him bringing her to an edge that would only bring her even more pleasure. She rakes her fingernails down his back, feeling the shuddering response she kisses him deeper.   
  
Her nails send a shiver down his spine, and he moves his hands to either side of her head, locking his elbows as he lifts his torso from her body, smiling down at her. "Oh Debra, ghod I love you."   
  
She smiles up at him, one hand moving to his cheek, running her thumb across his bottom lip. "I love you too, Steve."   
  
He moans deeply and leans down to kiss her passionately, wanting this to never stop, but feeling close to the edge.   
  
She moves her legs up further around his waist, feeling each thrust pushing her back into the bed. She reaches up and grabs the headboard, clutching it as she arches up against him. "Oh Ghod, Steve," she cries out. "Like that, yes like that." She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, not with him like this.   
  
Her words spur him on and he pounds into her faster and harder, grunting with each thrust. "Yeah, Babe, yeah." He can't take it any longer and thrusts hard into her one last time, a gutteral cry escaping his throat as he arches back, burying himself deep into her as he explodes.   
  
His cry pushes her over the edge and she joins him, thrust hard and fast over the edge, pure pleasure racking through her body. She tightens around him, holding him as close as she can as the waves of pleasure course through her.   
  
He finally collapses against her, breathing heavy. His sweat soaked body hot from the effort. He breaths heavily against her neck, kissing her. "I love you, Debra."   
  
She moves her lips to his, capturing them in a tender kiss. "I love you too, Steve."   
  
As he feels his breathing start to come back to normal, he rolls off her, laying on his side and smiling at her, his hand going out to caress one exposed breast. "Guess I can perform on demand," he smirks.   
  
She laughs and shakes her head, unable to move, her whole body weak from the experience. "Yes, Steve. You win. You can perform on demand." She rolls her head to the side and smiles tenderly at him. "And don't think this is the last time I will ask. I hear pregnant women can get really horny."   
  
He laughs and smiles at her. "You won't get any complaints from me if it is as good as that every time."   
  



End file.
